Tudo ao Normal ou Não tão normal assim
by Madame Bovary
Summary: É a minha primeira fic. São vários assuntos abordados, mas principalmente romance e um pouco de drama entre os relacionamentos de entre R&M e V&N! SAIU O CAPÍTULO 24! ACREDITEM, não é sonho!
1. Um desagradável reencontro agradável

Era um dia ensolarado no plateau. Os pássaros cantavam felizes, como se nada de ruim e estranho acontecesse naquela selva.  
  
Todos haviam terminado suas tarefas, e a única coisa que ainda podiam fazer, ou melhor, que já faziam – sem sucesso – era procurar mais uma saída do Plateau.  
  
Logo cedo naquela manhã, Assai veio da aldeia Zanga com a notícia de que alguns guerreiros da sua tribo haviam encontrado umas enormes montanhas nunca vistas para o lado norte da casa da árvore.  
  
Challenger não estranhou nada aquele acontecimento, tendo em vista que ele mesmo já havia confirmado com suas teorias que aquele lugar estava em um intenso trabalho de transformação.  
  
Com essa notícia, os exploradores resolveram ir examinar aquelas montanhas. Podiam encontra um sinal de como deixar o Plateau, ou até mesmo uma passagem por lá. Estavam animados com a possibilidade de voltar para Londres. Seriam apenas uns três dias de viagem rumo ao norte.  
  
A estratégia era a seguinte: todos iriam juntos, Finn, Marguerite, Roxton, Verônica e, é claro, Challenger. Porém, Challenger e Verônica ficariam no plateau mapeando o caminho e fazendo algumas anotações e seriam úteis caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Não podiam se esquecer de Malone, e nem de seus diários. Marguerite, Roxton e Finn iriam para Londres para formar uma nova expedição para buscar os que ainda ficariam no mundo perdido, mas desta vez tendo uma coisa que não tinham antes: o mapa da saída.  
  
Verônica aceitou sair com eles, pelo menos para conhecer o outro mundo, mas com a condição que só sairia quando Malone fosse encontrado para que todos fossem juntos. Ela estava nervosa e ansiosa, mas não demonstrava nada disso por sempre estar com um ar de coragem em seu rosto.  
  
Saíram naquela manhã ensolarada lá pelas 10h da manhã. Marguerite reclamou do calor, mas se acalmou ao lembrar da esperança de sair daquele lugar, que dizia tanto odiar. A viajem estava calma apesar do ritmo acelerado que caminhavam. Nenhum grande problema havia acontecido até então.  
  
Todos estavam muito distraídos. Marguerite fazendo planos para quando chegasse em Londres. Roxton estava escutando aquelas baboseiras e se perguntando onde ele ficava no meio daquilo tudo. Challenger pensava em como seria recebido... em como a sociedade britânica iria se comportar depois de ter dito que ele era um mentiroso, em como seria adorado, pensava também em sua esposa e em todas essas coisas. Verônica estava com dor de cabeça porque Finn a estava enchendo os ouvidos com perguntas inúteis e sem importância.  
  
Estavam todos preocupados com assuntos irrelevantes e não perceberam que acabaram entrando em território canibal.  
  
Finn, em uma de suas perguntas à Verônica disse: "-Quem são esses homens com o corpo todo pintando de branco?"  
  
Imediatamente os olhos de Roxton se cruzaram com os de Verônica – os dois sabiam o que estava acontecendo - e ele ordenou: "-Todos para o centro! Estamos em território canibal!".  
  
Nisso certa de 10 homens armados com lanças e zarabatanas cercaram-nos. Roxton conseguiu matar dois com suas armas. Como estavam muito perto, a luta acabou por ser corporal. A luta durou alguns minutos, mas tudo acabou bem - como sempre. Verônica foi muito rápida, e conseguiu deter alguns. Marguerite ficou muito zangada quando um deles "melecou" o cabelo dela de branco, e acabou com o cara num instante só. Finn adorou a luta, achou muito legal o pessoal lutando em equipe. E Challenger não estava disposto a aceitar que eles atrapalhassem o possível retorno para casa. E assim foi indo.  
  
Quando tudo estava acabado, Roxton repreendeu Marguerite: "-Droga Marguerite, poderíamos estar todos mortos por sua causa. Ficou me distraindo com essas seus planos. Nem sabemos se vamos sair daqui. Você é muito egoísta mesmo!".  
  
Na realidade Roxton estava zangado porque Marguerite não havia mencionado o nome dele em seus planos. Ele estava magoado. Após tudo o que viveram juntos, ele ia ser colocado de lado, sem explicação alguma.  
  
Marguerite ficou visivelmente irritada com o comentário de Roxton, e quando ia revidar a provocação verbal, foi interrompida por Verônica: "Não adianta procurarmos culpados, estamos todos bem, e é isso que conta. Além do mais, temos que agradecer quem nos salvou!. Graças a Finn pudemos ficar preparados para o que viria acontecer!".  
  
Challenger, para evitar a futura discussão, continuou: "-Isso mesmo! Obrigado Finn, não sei o que seria de nós se vc não estivesse prestando atenção nos detalhes a sua volta!".  
  
Finn ficou sem jeito no início mas gostou de todos os elogios e agradecimentos que recebeu.  
  
Continuaram caminhando por mais alguns quilômetros, e resolveram acampar num bom lugar que viram. Recolheram algumas lenhas, fizeram uma fogueira e montaram suas tendas. Combinaram ainda os horários de guarda. Comeram e foram dormir.  
  
No outro dia acordaram, e levantaram acampamento. Marguerite ainda estava zangada com o Roxton, e não lhe dirigia a palavra – estava de mau humor como sempre. Seguiram para a direção que Assai havia indicado.  
  
Não ouve mais nenhum problema até mais ou menos às 15h do outro dia, quando um imenso T-rex resolveu caçá-los. O animal era gigantesco e tinha uns dentes muitíssimos afiados que eram do tamanho dos braços do Roxton – Fala sério, eram muito grandes, o Roxton tem uns braços... hehehe.  
  
Correram durante alguns minutos quando encontraram uma pequena fenda em uma caverna. Foram, obviamente, em direção a ela.  
  
Roxton disse para que todos entrassem: "-Entrem ali, naquela fenda, depressa!".  
  
Marguerite hesitou por alguns instantes, estava com medo de entrar lá... suas experiências em cavernas não eram muito agradáveis, mas mesmo assim entrou. Falou então: "-Roxton, vá na frente e veja se não há nenhum animal morando aqui!".  
  
Num tom de provocação, ele respondeu: "-Com muito prazer!".  
  
Os outros vinham atrás. Haviam se livrado de um perigo, mas não sabiam o que estaria aguardando por eles mais à frente.  
  
Não havia sinais de ninguém residindo ali. E foi isso que fez com que todos adentrassem ainda mais dentro da caverna.  
  
De repente viram um vulto no chão. Parecia humano, mas estavam com medo do que poderiam encontrar se chegassem mais perto.  
  
Challenger não pode segurar sua curiosidade e se aproximou: "-Roxton, fique com a arma a postos, não quero nenhuma surpresa".  
  
"-Sempre a postos, mas tome cuidado!". O caçador respondeu.  
  
Quando Challenger virou o corpo que estava no chão. O mesmo estava tremulo, quente e suado, percebeu que a pessoa estava doente, muito doente. Pode avistar que era de um homem, e acabou por deparar com um rosto familiar, conhecido, o rosto de alguém que todos adoravam e muito, o rosto de alguém que sentiam muita falta, o rosto de...  
  
COMING SOON 


	2. Como curar a boa surpresa?

Comentários:  
  
Nessa Reinehr: Pretendo colocar um capítulo por semana, mas não posso prometer nada. Também quero Reviews, se não tiver, não tem capítulo. Não estou me escondendo de nada. E de qualquer forma obrigada pela Review.  
  
Taiza: O primeiro capítulo eu enrolei só para chegar ao assunto. A partir de agora, vai começar a ficar interessante. Continue lendo e obrigada pela Review. Beijos  
  
Mary: Obrigada pelos toques. Como falei antes, eu me equivoquei ao me cadastrar, por isso o problema com o Review. A partir de agora a fic terá mais comunicação entre eles. Espero que gostem. Pois, se não gostarem será a 1ª e última fic! Beijos.  
  
Rosa: Vc é muito atenciosa. Obrigada!Viu só... Que vcs tenham um bom passatempo por minha causa! Continue lendo a fic ok? Espero que agora vcs gostem dela, pois eu realmente estou me esforçando. Beijos  
  
Nay: Quer dizer que vcs fizeram até um "clube" para descobrir quem eu sou? Legal!!! Será que vão descobrir???? Boa sorte para mim... hehehe.... Beijinhos...  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER?  
  
Quando Challenger virou o corpo que estava no chão. O mesmo estava tremulo, quente e suado, percebeu que a pessoa estava doente, muito doente. Pode avistar que era de um homem, e acabou por deparar com um rosto familiar, conhecido, o rosto de alguém que todos adoravam e muito, o rosto de alguém que sentiam muita falta, o rosto de...  
  
Capítulo 2 – Como ajudar a boa surpresa?  
  
Eduard Malone!  
  
Todos ficaram atônitos ao vê-lo. O que teria acontecido com ele? Como ele estava tão perto de casa e não os tinha encontrado? Era essa a pergunta que todos faziam. A resposta estava ali mesmo. Malone estava doente, estava mal. Não conseguia nem abrir seus lindos olhos.  
  
Eles não sabiam se deveriam ficar contentes ou não, afinal de contas, Ned estava enfermo.  
  
Verônica se aproximou em um só salto, e imediatamente estava ao lado dele. "Ned!, ah, eu nem acredito que vc está aqui!!! Vc está doente? Não se preocupa, vamos cuidar de vc! Mas... fala alguma coisa...!"  
  
A garota falava com o corpo inerte de Malone que estava a sua frente. Quando ela deu por conta que ele não podia responder nada, desatou a chorar. Chorava de uma forma comovente.  
  
Challenger pediu gentilmente que Marguerite a tirasse dali: "Marguerite, afaste a Verônica daqui, preciso examiná-lo para poder curá-lo".  
  
Marguerite que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, imediatamente obedeceu: "Venha Verônica, Challenger vai cuidar dele. Vc vai ver! Ele ficará bem! Estamos quase encontrando a saída do plateau, e ele virá conosco... VIVO".  
  
Finn assistia a tudo estupefata. Nem sabia como agir, e nem conseguia sentir pena do homem deitado ao chão, pois não o conhecia. Queria ajudar a Verônica, mas o que poderia fazer para consolá-la? Marguerite com certeza teria mais sucesso nessa função. Assim, se dirigiu a Challenger: "George, se vc precisar de mim para lhe ajudar é só pedir!".  
  
"Obrigado Finn!" – Challenger respondeu – "Só me alcance a mochila para que eu possa colocar em baixo do pescoço dele. Ah, me dê também o cantil. Ele está visivelmente desidratado. Precisa de água.".  
  
Finn obedeceu.  
  
Marguerite tentava de todas as formas consolar Verônica: "Não se preocupe, George sabe o que faz. Já passamos por muitas coisas ruins aqui nesse lugar, e sempre conseguimos vencer".  
  
"Marguerite, vc não está lembrada do Summerlee? Não vencemos todas as vezes, nós o perdemos ok? Perdemos o Arthur!". Verônica respondeu, e o seu choro se intensificou.  
  
Marguerite parecia preocupada, nunca havia visto Verônica daquele jeito. Sempre demonstrara ser uma garota forte, sem medos e sem reservas. Mas conhecendo a si mesmo, ela sabia que a garota da selva estava precisando de ajuda e apoio.  
  
"O Summerlee deve estar bem, nós sonhamos com ele lembra? Ele falou de uns jardins... Ele deve estar bem! Não vamos perder o Malone".  
  
Verônica estava com receio do que iria falar. Não sabia se deveria dizer tudo aquilo, se deveria abrir seu coração, assim como não sabia qual seria a reação de Marguerite. Mas num impulso falou: "Marguerite, eu não posso perdê-lo logo agora que o reencontrei. Eu sei que fiz errado ao dizer para ele que poderíamos ser apenas amigos. Não sei no que estava pensando. Eu já fiquei sozinha uma vez, e foi por 11 anos. Não quero passar por isso de novo".  
  
Marguerite ficou "assustada" com aquelas revelações. Não sabia o que dizer, a não ser que acreditava fielmente que tudo ficaria bem com o Ned: "Nós estamos aqui com vc! Tudo ficará bem, acredite!"  
  
Roxton estava rasgando roupas que estavam dentro das mochilas para poder fazer uma padiola. Quando saíssem daquela caverna teriam que ter algo para carregar o amigo.  
  
Estava saindo da caverna para procurar alguns galhos fortes para fazer a maca, quando Marguerite gritou indo a sua direção: "Onde vc pensa que vai, Lord John Roxton?".  
  
"Ora Marguerite, vou buscar algumas madeiras para fazer uma maca para podermos levar Malone daqui!"  
  
"Ah, vc não vai não. Tem um enorme dinossauro lá fora esperando para nos comer, e eu não vou deixar vc sair daqui não".  
  
"Ah é? E eu posso saber porque? Até parece que vc se preocupa comigo." Ele resmungou, curioso para ver qual seria a reação da herdeira.  
  
"Olha aqui Lord Roxton, a única coisa que não precisamos agora é de mais alguém ferido, entendeu?"  
  
"Tudo bem Marguerite, eu prometo que tomarei cuidado, e que se ainda tiver algum sinal de que o animal esteja nos esperando, voltarei imediatamente. Está bem para vc?" Respondeu dando uma risadinha da reposta falsa da sua amada.  
  
"Muito bem!" Ela respondeu, voltando a ficar ao lado de Verônica.  
  
Roxton foi até lá fora, e não havendo sinal de perigo, cortou duas árvores pequenas para usar seus troncos (naquela época podia cortar árvores livremente, mas não façam isso hj em dia viu?).  
  
Fizeram, assim, a padiola, Finn ajudou a montá-la. Challenger estava fazendo algumas anotações sobre os sintomas que Malone tinha, mas, infelizmente, não eram suficientes: "Eu preciso do meu laboratório para poder fazer um exame no sangue dele. Roxton!? Podemos sair daqui imediatamente?"  
  
"Claro que sim George, o T-Rex não está mais lá fora".  
  
Assim, prosseguiram sua jornada para a casa da árvore.  
  
Durante a volta nada de muito importante aconteceu. Revisavam-se para carregar a maca, e sempre alguém acompanhava Verônica.  
  
De vez em quando, mas sempre por poucos segundos, Malone abria os olhos. Todos paravam imediatamente para ver se ele diria o que causara aquilo nele. Mas nada, ele estava muito fraco para poder falar, e voltava a dormir num sono profundo.  
  
Chegaram bem antes que o previsto à casa da árvore. Colocaram Malone em seu quarto, de onde Verônica não arredou o pé. Marguerite foi tomar um banho. Challenger pegou uma amostra de sangue, e suas anotações e foi direto para o laboratório. Finn foi fazer algo para comerem, e Roxton foi ajudar.  
  
"Fadiga, sonolência, tremor, febre. São tantas coisas que podem ter esses sintomas! Verônica?!?!?". Challenger grita.  
  
Ela pediu para que Marguerite fizesse companhia ao Ned e foi de encontro a George: "O que foi? Descobriu alguma coisa?"  
  
"Nada ainda... Queria saber se vc não sabe se nos diários de seus pais há alguma patologia que mostre estes sintomas". E aproximou a sua folha para mostra as anotações.  
  
"Vou dar uma olhada, mas eu acho que não!". A preocupação da garota era evidente.  
  
Quando ela saiu, o visionário continuou a examinar as lâminas de sangue.  
  
Algo estava intrigando o cientista. E o tempo era curto. Quanto mais tempo demorasse a descobrir o que era, menos tempo de vida o seu amigo teria.  
  
Pode analisar que no sangue havia um parasita. Mas de que espécie? Era fundamental para descobrir a cura.  
  
A noite passou, e Verônica, Marguerite e Roxton por fim terminaram de procurar nos livros. E tristemente chegaram a conclusão de que não havia nada por lá que pudesse ser a doença.  
  
Finn estava cuidando de Ned, que desta vez não abrira os olhos sequer por um instante.  
  
Marguerite disse: "Eu acho que devemos procurar nos diários de Malone. De repente alguma coisa que ele comeu... ou talvez haja alguma informação. Ele sempre anota tudo o que faz".  
  
Roxton revidou: "Não podemos mexer nas coisas dele. É algo pessoal, ele não gosta disso".  
  
"Mas é para salvar a vida dele!" Marguerite protestou.  
  
"Não quero mais uma palavra sobre isso. Devemos ao menos respeito a ele. E já que ele não pode se defender, faço eu". Roxton falou acabando com o assunto.  
  
Marguerite sentiu um fogo cortando-a por dentro. Estava com muita raiva de Roxton, sempre que ele podia dava um jeito de repreendê-la, e desta vez ela não acabaria cedendo como tanta outras vezes.  
  
Verônica estava na sacada da casa da árvore observando o horizonte.  
  
Havia amanhecido e estava uma manhã nublada, cheia de nuvens, igual ao dia em que os pais de Verônica haviam ido colher espécimes e não retornaram.  
  
Ela estava desanimada e triste por não ter encontrado nada para nos livros de seu pai. Finn se aproximou devagarzinho e disse: "Vê, como vc está?".  
  
Verônica com um triste olhar disse: "Não sei se preferiria não tê-lo encontrado. Agora ele está deitando numa cama. Não sabemos se irá levantar".  
  
Finn tentando consolá-la: "Ele vai ficar bem Vê. O Challenger vai conseguir achar uma cura para isso que o seu amigo tem!". Ela deu um sorriso maroto e abraçou a amiga.  
  
Roxton desceu ao laboratório para dar a lamentável notícia ao George: "Não encontramos nada parecido nos livros do pai da Verônica".  
  
Challenger não escondeu a decepção em seu rosto: "Não sei mais o que fazer, nem o que pensar!"  
  
Roxton foi se prontificando: "Eu e Marguerite vamos até a aldeia Zanga para ver o que conseguimos por lá..."  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
Sorrateiramente Marguerite roubou os diários do Malone e começou a ler as páginas finais para ver se encontrava alguma coisa. Começou a ler a mais menos um mês antes daquele dia.  
  
"...Desde aquele dia em que estive naquela savana, tenho me sentido cansado e sonolento. O que será que há de errado comigo logo agora que voltaria para os meus amigos..."... "...A única coisa de estanho que aconteceu foi àquela mosca impertinente. Ela era tão feia tinha a cor de âmbar e com a boca em forma de um tubo delgado. Só isso de estranho aconteceu..." "...Não descobri muita coisa sobre sim, não descobri do que eu necessito. Descobri apenas que não posso viver sem meus amigos e sem a mulher mais doce que já conheci... Verônica..."  
  
"Aqui está!" Essas foram as palavras de Marguerite, que se levantou indo mostrar aquilo ao Challenger.  
  
Quando ela estava descendo as escadas Roxton a puxou pelo braço: "Vamos, temos que ir para a aldeia zanga. O que é isso na suas mãos? Os diários do Malone? Vc não aprende? Eu não acredito que vc fez isso. Eu a proibi, não se lembra?"  
  
Ela se desvencilhou das mãos fortes dele, se aproximou olhando bem nos olhos do caçador e disse enfurecida: "Eu descobri o que está causando isso nele, dê-me licença que eu quero mostrar isso ao Challenger".  
  
Ele ficou ali, parado, atônito por ter pensado mal da mulher que amava. Em seguida desceu atrás dela.  
  
"George, encontrei essas anotações nos diários do Ned, acho que serão úteis!"  
  
"Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes! Vc é um gênio Marguerite" - Deu um beijo em sua testa e continuou: "Deixa-me ver isso aqui".  
  
Dentro de segundos gritou: "Eu sei o que ele tem, e acho que posso tentar preparar a cura".  
  
Marguerite olhou para Roxton sem dizer uma palavra. Havia raiva e deboche em seu olhar, ela apenas empinou o nariz, virou a cara, e se encaminhou até a saída daquele recinto.  
  
COMING SOON.........  
  
Espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem Reviews... Desculpe pelo problema do Capítulo 1 ok? Não estou acostumada a escrever. Ajudem-me a fazer um trabalho bem feito. Beijos.... 


	3. Uma Cura Não Muito Simples!

Lady K – Não irei discutir se lhe conheço ou não... Pq vc não para e pensa?.... tenho certeza de que sabe quem eu sou. Quanto ao capítulo bem... o John irá sofrer um pouco, e irá aprontar também... Tenho algumas idéias bem interessantes. Obrigada pela Review e continue lendo ta? Beijos...  
  
Tata – Quanto ao romance entre o R&M vai demorar um pouco. Estou desenvolvendo aos poucos uma briga entre eles, e o clima ficará pesado. Por enquanto me aprofundo mais na relação da V&N. Mas tenha paciência que o romance virá.... Beijos e Obrigada pela Review...  
  
Nessa Reinehr – O Roxton vai sofrer um pouco, mas antes que vcs queiram roubá-lo da Marguerite ficará tudo bem entre os dois... Beijos e continue lendo.  
  
Rosa – Obrigado pelo comentário. Estava meio insegura a respeito, mas tenho certeza de que todos me ajudarão a fazer uma fic bem emocionante.  
  
Nay – Ai ai ai, peço milhões de desculpas para vcs todos. Prometo que terei mais cuidado com os errinhos de português, realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Obrigada pela review. Vc é muito danada né? Porque não deixa para ver qual é tal da mosquinha?lol Beijos...  
  
Jéssy – Que om que consegui satisfazer o seu desejo de Malone... hehehe. Obrigada pelo Review.... beijos  
  
Capítulo 3 - Uma cura não muito simples!  
  
Challenger ficou pensando por alguns segundos no que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que seria muito difícil salvar Malone. Não conseguia entender também como ele havia pegado aquela doença, ali, no meio daquele lugar. Enfim, isso não ajudaria em nada, o mal já estava feito.  
  
Marguerite subiu e foi contar a Verônica o que descobrira. Queria ver se assim a garota da selva se animava: "Verônica, eu encontrei nos diários do Malone uma anotação que poderá salvar a vida dele. Challenger já está cuidando do antídoto. Por que não chamamos Finn para tomar conta do Ned enquanto vamos escutar a explicação do George?"  
  
Verônica deu um salto de alegria, e no mesmo instante chamou Finn: "Finn, venha tomar conta do Ned por uns instantes! Acho que ele ficará bom".  
  
Finn respondeu de prontidão: "Claro Vê. Pode deixar que eu dou uma olhada nele, qualquer coisa eu chamo vc ta?"  
  
Marguerite e Verônica desceram para o laboratório onde estavam Challenger e Roxton.  
  
"E então George, o que vc sabe até agora?" Marguerite perguntou curiosa.  
  
"Bem, o diário de Malone descreve uma mosca que se chama tsé-tsé".  
  
Roxton interrompeu a explicação: "Vc está querendo dizer que isso tudo que o Malone tem é por causa de uma mosca?"  
  
Marguerite e Verônica prestavam atenção nas palavras de George, e a herdeira se irritou quando Roxton o interrompeu, e olhando zangada para ele ordenou: "Continue George!"  
  
"Calma meu velho. Vc não deixou eu acabar de explicar." Falou olhando para John. "A umidade favorece o aparecimento dessas moscas. Provavelmente o lugar em que Malone esteve, estava banhado por muitos rios".  
  
Verônica estava impaciente com a explicação: "Vc não pode resumir um pouco? Depois que o Ned estiver bem vc explica com riqueza de detalhes."  
  
Challenger aos ver a crescente ansiedade da moça disse: "Tudo bem Verônica, vamos ao que interessa. Moscas desse tipo são sugadoras de sangue, e acabam por transportar tripanossomos, que são parasitas unicelulares do sangue dos animais. Assim, elas podem infectar muitos animais, causando no homem a chamada Doença do Sono". Marguerite concluiu: "Já ouvi falar disso. É uma enfermidade da corrente sangüínea, do sistema nervoso central." "E dos nódulos linfáticos" Challenger concluiu. Marguerite por sua vez disse: "Isso. O sono é provocado pela invasão do sistema nervoso central pelos tripanossomos. À medida que a invasão progride, o enfermo cai em estado de sonolência quase contínua e enfraquecimento do corpo que o acaba levando a morte". "É por isso que Malone está tão fraco e quase não acorda" Roxton disse. "O problema é que pode causar uma inflamação no cérebro, mudanças no comportamento, o que já está ocorrendo, e o coma." George acabou a sua narração com os olhos voltados para o chão. Não queria encarar os olhos umedecidos de Verônica. "Não há cura para isso?", John perguntou encarando o cientista. "Bem, se o parasita já invadiu o sistema nervoso central, é necessária a utilização do melarsoprol. Acho que poderíamos produzí-lo, mas esse medicamento é considerado tóxico. Não foram feitas muitas experiências com ele por causa do risco eminente de morte." Verônica interveio: "Mas se não fizermos nada ele irá morrer não é isso?" Challenger assentiu com a cabeça. "Então temos que tentar salvá-lo. É a única chance que ele ainda tem. Não podemos deixá-lo morrer". Verônica estava apavorada com aquela possibilidade.  
  
O visionário disse: "Se todos concordam em darmos este tratamento a ele, mesmo sabendo da possibilidade de não funcionar, vamos começar a preparar o antídoto".  
  
Gente, esse antídoto existe mesmo, tudo está certinho até agora, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele pode ser encontrado. Só quero dizer que a partir daqui eu vou inventar a fórmula tá? He!  
  
Logo após a reunião no laboratório, Verônica subiu para ficar com o repórter: "Finn, será que vc poderia me deixar um pouco a sós com o Ned? Acho que vamos conseguir salvá-lo. Por que vc não vai ver se os outros precisam de sua ajuda?"  
  
"Claro Vê. Vou ao laboratório ver se o Challenger quer que eu vá fazer alguma coisa". Ao pronunciar estas palavras, se retirou do quarto.  
  
Finn já estava meio tonta de tanto mandarem a para lá e para cá. Mas como ela não estava se sentindo muito à vontade com aquela situação, fazia tudo o que os outros pediam.  
  
Verônica se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Malone deixando o seu rosto apoiado no peito dele. Ela olhava para ele e passava as mãos pelo seu rosto e cabelos: "Ned, eu senti muito a sua falta, sabia? Eu sei que provavelmente vc não esteja me ouvindo, mas... quero que vc saiba que todos aqui lhe amam muito... Neste momento o George está preparando algo para que vc fique bom, e eu tenho muita fé de que dará certo. Sabe, foi a Marguerite que descobriu no seu diário o que havia de errado com vc. – Ela deu uma risadinha- Vc realmente terá que agradecer a ela..."  
  
Malone podia escutar tudo o que a garota da selva dizia, mas por mais que tentasse abrir os olhos, ou se mover, para mostrar que estava escutando, não conseguia.  
  
Verônica continuava falando com uma voz doce e tenra: "Fiquei durante muitas manhãs lá no moinho para ver se vc retornava, mas nunca tive esse prazer. Espero que agora não seja tarde para a decisão que eu tomei. Espero que possamos, em fim, começar algo que já deveria ter começado. Eu amo vc Ned, e rezo para que vc fique bom".  
  
Quando ela acabou de falar, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face, e acabou por cair sobre uma das mãos de Ned.  
  
Ele sentiu aquela gota que ainda estava quente. Sabia que a sua garota estava sofrendo, e mais do que nunca queria abrir os olhos para consolá-la. Fez um esforço fora do real, e quando finalmente conseguiu abrir seus olhos, a porta de seu quarto se fechava. Verônica acabara de sair de lá para saber o que teriam que fazer para conseguir o remédio para Malone.  
  
Ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos, imagine então abrir a boca para chamar por Verônica. Em seguida ele fechou novamente os olhos e dormiu profundamente.  
  
George fez uma lista de plantas e minerais que ele não tinha na casa da árvore. Pediu para que Roxton e Marguerite fossem buscá-los.  
  
Marguerite a princípio não gostou da idéia: "Por que eu não fico aqui em casa para ajuda-lo?"  
  
"Ora Marguerite, vc é a única que tem bons conhecimentos em gemologia e em geologia. Precisamos de suas técnicas agora".  
  
Marguerite sabia que Challenger estava certo: "Está Bem, está bem, está bem, eu vou". E um pouco emburrada se retirou de lá com a lista na mão.  
  
Finn ficaria para ajudar no que fosse preciso ali no laboratório, e se revezaria com Verônica para cuidar de Malone.  
  
Roxton e Marguerite saíram do elevador sem trocarem palavras. Ela não queria estar ali, com ele, ainda mais depois das últimas brigas que tiveram.  
  
Ele estava querendo puxar algum assunto, um pretexto para poder pedir desculpas por ter desconfiado dela e disse: "Como vc sabia tudo aquilo sobre o que Malone tem?"  
  
"Essa doença é freqüente na África. Quando estive lá cuidei de alguns enfermos". E encerrou o assunto da mesma forma que respondeu a pergunta: curta e áspera.  
  
Roxton ultrapassou a herdeira, e sem deixar ela passar disse: "Marguerite, chega disso ok? Não gosto de ficar brigado com vc. Eu sei que fiz mal ao lhe julgar, mas eu peço desculpas ok".  
  
"Roxton, não estamos aqui para isso. Temos muitos itens para recolher, e não podemos perder tempo com nada ok?" Disse ao passar por ele que não saiu do lugar.  
  
Parado onde estava, Roxton gritou: "Vc já está se esquivando de novo não é?" E acabando de dizer a frase, se virou para ela com um ar sério no rosto.  
  
"Não é nada disso, não tenho porque fugir de nada". E foi caminhando cada vez mais depressa em direção a uma planta que foi requisitada na lista.  
  
Roxton correu para alcançá-la e acompanhando-a questionou: "Então iremos conversar sobre isso quando? Prometa para mim que esse assunto não irá morrer por aqui! Quando Ned estiver bem nós vamos conversar ok?"  
  
E querendo acabar logo com aquela conversa que já estava causando-lhe dor de cabeça respondeu: "Tudo bem Roxton, seja com vc quiser".  
  
Não tiveram muitos problemas para encontrar o que foi pedido. Eram plantas e minérios fáceis de se encontrar, e nenhum animal os incomodou. Era como se alguém os estivesse os protegendo dos perigos que existiam no Mundo Perdido.  
  
Em poucas horas estavam de volta à casa da árvore com todos os "ingredientes" necessários. Imediatamente encaminharam-se ao laboratório para lhe dar ao Challenger tudo que tinham conseguido.  
  
George verificou se estava tudo em ordem e se não faltava nada: "Está tudo aqui, dentro de no máximo umas 3 horas o antídoto ficará pronto! Marguerite, preciso de vc aqui comigo, para extrair, por meio de destilação, o que nos interessa desses minérios"  
  
"Tudo bem George, vou começar agora mesmo!" Disse isso pegando uns minerais que estavam em sua frente.  
  
"Vê??!?!?!?!?! Preciso da sua ajuda aqui!" Finn gritou.  
  
Verônica correu em direção ao quarto de Malone e perguntou: "O que foi Finn, algo errado com o Ned?"  
  
"Sim, a febre dele aumentou muito e eu não sei o que devo fazer".  
  
"Vá com o Roxton até a nascente do rio, e peguem a água mais gelada que conseguirem. Precisamos abaixar esta febre. Foi isso que fizemos quando o George estava mal".  
  
Finn imediatamente obedeceu, e foi chamar Roxton.  
  
Marguerite que já havia terminado de extrair os minerais subiu para ver o que estava acontecendo. "Que gritaria é essa, o que foi Verônica?"  
  
"É o Ned, Marguerite. Ele está muito mal. A febre dele não para de aumentar. Pedi para que Finn e Roxton fossem buscar água gelada. Como está o antídoto? Falta muito?"  
  
Marguerite disse se encaminhando para fora do quarto: "Vou chamar o Challenger para ver o que podemos fazer".  
  
"Challenger, o Malone está com a febre muito alta, eu não sei se ele vai resistir por muito tempo. Falta muito?"  
  
"Falta só misturar alguns dos itens, e isso demorará ainda uns 20 minutos".  
  
"George, porque vc não vai lá em cima dar uma olhada no Ned, e dizer o que podemos fazer".  
  
"Vou olhar, mas não posso me deter por muito tempo lá em cima, ou iremos atrasar ainda mais a cura".  
  
Challenger entrou no quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Roxton e Finn chegaram com a água gelada.  
  
"Coloque uns panos encharcados com essa água em volta dele. Tentem fazer com que ele fique calmo. Não há nada além disso que possamos fazer. Vou ao meu laboratório acabar o remédio."  
  
Os quinze minutos que sucederam foram intermináveis. Estavam com a vida do amigo por um fio, e não havia nada que pudessem fazer a não ser esperar que George entrasse no quarto com a fórmula pronta. E foi o que aconteceu:  
  
"Está aqui. Acabei! Quero que todos saibam que depois que aplicarmos isso nele, não poderemos fazer mais nada".  
  
Todos se entreolharam um pouco assustados, mas fizeram sinal de positivo com a cabeça.  
  
George se aproximou com a seringa na mão, e ajoelhou-se. Marguerite lhe alcançou uma borracha, e em seguida Challenger fez um torniquete no braço de Malone.  
  
Mais uma vez todos se olharam e decidiram dar as mãos em sinal de força. George pegou seringa, respirou fundo, e sem pensar nas conseqüências daquele ato, espetou-a na veia do braço de Malone...  
  
COMING SOON...  
  
E então pessoal, o que estão achando? Reviews please? Espero que estejam gostando, pois eu estou adorando escrever. Acho que vou mudar de profissão... lol O que acontecerá com o Ned???? O capítulo 4 já está quase pronto, se comportem direitinho e mandem reviews que eu irei postá-lo rapidinho. Ai ai ai.... Beijos.... 


	4. Uma Espera Sofrida

Comentários:  
  
Nay: Eu queria tê-lo colocado antes no ar, mas o meu pc não estava querendo. Mas em fim, ele está aí... Espero que gostem, e que não fiquem com raiva de mim no final dele... lol... Obrigada pela review! Confesso que deu um certo trabalho a cena do Malone com a Verônica, ainda mais por ela ser tão auto suficiente.... mas se vcs gostaram valeu o esforço!  
  
Lady K: O beijo? Nossa! esse será sofrido...tipo... como um parto... A partir do próximo capítulo as coisas começarão a ficar feias... Continue lendo e saberá. Eu lhe mando beijos, e agradeço pela Review....  
  
Tata: Quase chorei com a sua Review.... que ótimo que vc está gostando, estou me esforçando!!!Que emoção!!! Eu tenho estilo!!! Lol... Eu realmente fiz uma pesquisa sobre a mosquinha, mas se vcs gostaram, valeu a pena.... Brigada mais uma vez e continue lendo!!! Beijos  
  
Nessa Reinehr: Hehehe, não diga que vc tinha doença do sono? Foi curada com a mistura do Challenger? Continue acompanhando!!! Obrigada pela Review... Beijos  
  
Fabi: Capaz? Estão achando que eu sou vc? Será? Só nós sabemos da verdade né? Será que vc é eu e eu estou colocando essa mensagem para confundir as pessoas? Tudo é possível. Obrigada pela review, e vou colocar, ainda, ótimas cenas entre os dois: R&M! Beijos  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER?  
  
Mais uma vez todos se olharam e decidiram dar as mãos em sinal de força. George pegou a seringa, respirou fundo, e sem pensar nas conseqüências daquele ato, espetou-a na veia do braço de Malone...  
  
Capítulo 4 – Uma Espera Sofrida  
  
Em seguida ele se levantou e disse: "Se o antídoto fizer efeito positivo, a febre dele deverá baixar em algumas horas. Devemos nos revezar para ficar ao lado dele e tirar a temperatura constantemente. Qualquer anormalidade, vcs devem me avisar". Retirou-se do quarto em silêncio e com a cabeça baixa.  
  
"Eu ficarei aqui com o Ned! Qualquer coisa, eu chamo alguém para ficar no meu lugar". Verônica disse não querendo sair do lado do homem que amava.  
  
Finn completou: "Eu vou ver se o Challenger está bem, ta Vê? Qualquer coisa vc me chama."  
  
............................................  
  
Finn seguiu em direção ao laboratório para falar com o visionário. Ela não tinha gostado de ver a cara que ele fez ao sair de dentro do quarto. Ele estava meio abatido: "Challenger vc está bem?"  
  
"Ah, Finn, vc está aí! Não... não é nada, eu estou bem".  
  
"Pois não foi o que pareceu. Vc não parece muito confiante em relação ao tratamento do Malone".  
  
"Ah, não é isso. Agora já é tarde para arrependimentos. Ele já foi medicado e só nos resta esperar".  
  
"A Vê disse que nós deveríamos rezar para que fique tudo bem".  
  
"Ora Finn, o que existe é a única e pura ciência. Se ele se salvar é por causa do que apliquei nele, e se não se salvar também será por esse motivo. Vc pode rezar se quiser, mas eu prefiro dar mais uma olhada nas lâminas e ver se não descubro mais nada".  
  
Ele ficou meio irritado com toda aquela conversa. Não era pessoal com a Finn, acontece que ele queria ficar um tempo sozinho para pensar no que estavam fazendo. Queria ver se poderia descobrir alguma coisa para utilizar caso acontecesse algo inesperado. Afinal de contas, ele se sentia duplamente responsável: Primeiro porque ele organizara a expedição, e segundo, porque ele havia preparado o remédio.  
  
Finn se retirou em silêncio e foi para junto de Verônica.  
  
............................................  
  
Marguerite saiu do quarto onde estavam em silêncio. Ela estava um pouco pálida, e se dirigiu a varanda da casa, onde deixou o seu olhar se perder por entre as árvores.  
  
Roxton a seguiu, ele não queria ficar sozinho e precisava de alguém para conversar. Quem seria melhor que Marguerite para isso? Ele a achava um pouco rude às vezes, mas sabia que quando ela queria, ah, ela sabia ajudar, e escutar como ninguém. Além disso, queria ver o que a herdeira faria diante de toda aquela situação.  
  
Quando chegou mais perto dela, viu que ela acabara de secar uma lágrima que havia escorrido em sua face.  
  
"Pensando em quê, posso saber?"  
  
Quando ela percebeu que John estava perto, se recompôs, para se mostrar firme diante da situação e disse: "Nada de mais. Só espero que o Ned fique bom de uma vez, pois seria insuportável ver a Verônica lamentando por ele o tempo todo".  
  
Quando ela acabou de pronunciar a frase, deu um sorriso nervoso que esclareceu a Roxton que ela estava mentindo.  
  
Ele sabia que ela estava tão preocupada quanto todos eles, mas como sempre, ela não queria, e nem podia demonstrar isso. Ela queria provar que era forte e que podia sobreviver sozinha, sem precisar de nada nem de ninguém.  
  
"Vc pode tentar enganar os outros com as suas palavras, mas a mim não." Roxton falou com um ar sério no rosto. Ele já estava cansado das atitudes infantis da herdeira, e detestava o fato de ela nunca querer demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
  
Ela apenas o olhou e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, não queria prolongar a conversa, que certamente, acabaria tomando outro rumo.  
  
Assim, ela foi se retirando quando Roxton disse: "Não quer ficar para conversarmos um pouco mais?"  
  
"Não, eu prefiro ir descansar. Qualquer novidade sobre o Ned me chamem". Ela virou-se bruscamente.  
  
Marguerite era uma pessoa que não esquecia das coisas rapidamente. Roxton duvidara dela, e dissera coisas que ela não estava a fim de escutar, e como aquele não era momento para brigas ela se retirou da varanda rapidamente, e não percebeu que o seu lenço caiu no chão.  
  
Quando Roxton viu que ela havia entrado em seu quarto, ele se aproximou do lenço atirado no chão e o recolheu. Ao pegá-lo, ele viu que havia um monograma do nome de Marguerite: M. K. Pode perceber ainda que o lenço estava úmido, e ter certeza de que sua amada havia chorado por causa do Ned. Num movimento delicado, ele aproximou o lenço de seu rosto, passando-o pelo seu nariz, e acariciando-o em sua face pronunciando as palavras: "Minha Marguerite".  
  
............................................  
  
Verônica de minuto em minuto colocava suas mãos sobre o rosto de Malone para sentir se a febre dele estava cedendo. No final das contas ela não sabia mais o que pensar.  
  
"Vê, como está o Ned, a febre dele já baixou?"  
  
"Não sei Finn. Ele está mais frio, mas não sei é por causa das toalhas molhadas que colocamos ao redor dele. Ele está tão fraquinho. Será que ele não precisa comer nada? Vc toma conta dele enquanto eu vou pedir ao Challenger se o Ned não precisa de nada?"  
  
"Claro Vê".  
  
............................................  
  
"Challenger, vc não acha que precisamos dar algo para o Ned comer? Ele precisa de forças para poder se recuperar".  
  
"Sim minha jovem criança, mas ele precisa acordar para que possamos dar algo. Vc já pode ir preparando algo se quiser".  
  
"Então vc acha que ele irá acordar logo?" Disse a garota saltitante.  
  
"Bem, se até agora, passadas 2h, não obteve nenhuma rejeição ou alergia, acho que já deve estar fora de perigo.".  
  
"Então e vou ir preparando algo. É uma ótima idéia, mas o que eu posso fazer? Uma sopa?".  
  
George mexeu em suas coisas e confirmou: "Sim, faça uma sopa, mas com essa receita". E lhe entregou um caderno de anotações.  
  
Verônica olhou questionando-o, e ele imediatamente começou a explicação: "O Ned não vem se alimentando bem há algumas semanas, e provavelmente ele está sem energia alguma. Comida é mesma coisa que energia. A sopa que está descrita nesse caderno é altamente calórica o que fará com que ele recupere mais rapidamente as energias e a vitalidade. Se vc quiser, pode preparar em bastante quantidade porque ele terá que tomar isso durante os próximos dias".  
  
"Está bem, vou fazer isso". Disse a menina ao se encaminhar para fora do laboratório.  
  
............................................  
  
"Vê?!?!?!?!" Finn gritou.  
  
"O que foi? Algo errado com o Ned? O que ele tem?" Verônica se assustou com o chamado.  
  
"Não é nada, fique calma, ele continua na mesma. Só queria saber se vc não acha melhor tirarmos essas roupas e toalhas molhadas dele? Sei lá, vai que ele fique bom do que ele tem e apanhe um resfriado.".  
  
"É vc tem razão, vou chamar os rapazes para trocarem ele".  
  
"Ah, Vê, para que os rapazes? Nós podíamos fazer isso, o que vc acha?" Finn falou com um sorriso sem vergonha no rosto.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Verônica achou aquilo tudo muito engraçado, também ficou com um pouco de ciúmes. Onde já se viu ter essas intimidades todas com o seu possível futuro namorado?: "Não Finn, claro que não. Eu vou chamar o Roxton para ME ajudar".  
  
"Como vc quiser, eu só dei uma idéia". A garota do futuro respondeu sem esconder a cara de decepção com o "fora" que Verônica deu nela.  
  
............................................  
  
Verônica foi falar com Roxton, que estava sentado, cabisbaixo, pensando na vida (ou seja, em Marguerite): "Roxton, será que vc poderia ajudar a trocar o Ned? É que ele está todo encharcado com aquelas toalhas e pode acabar pegando uma pneumonia".  
  
"Claro que sim Verônica, por que vc não chama o George para me ajudar"?  
  
"Era o que eu ia fazer, já volto com ele".  
  
Ela desceu correndo as escadas, como se fosse uma criança que estava ansiosa para ganhar o tão esperado presente. Ela queria a todo custo ver o Ned bem. Se fosse mais velha, diriam que ela estava parecendo uma mãe coruja.  
  
"George? Desculpa incomodar, sou eu de novo. Vc não acha que é melhor nós trocarmos as roupas do Malone para que ele não fique resfriado?"  
  
"Oh, não tem problema. Mas vc tem razão Verônica, vc tem toda a razão! Vá chamar o Roxton para me ajudar".  
  
"Eu já fiz isso Challenger".  
  
"Muito bem, vamos lá então. Já deveria saber que quando vc quer realmente uma coisa, vc não perde tempo". E sorriu ao pronunciar estas palavras.  
  
............................................  
  
Quando os dois chegaram ao quarto, Verônica disse: "Vamos Finn, vamos preparar uma sopa que o Challenger deu de receita para que o Ned possa comer algo quando acordar".  
  
"Mas vc não disse que iria ajudar a trocar o Ned?" Disse inocentemente Finn.  
  
Verônica ficou um pouco vermelha, e se encaminhou para dentro do quarto puxando delicadamente (ou seja, com força) Finn pelo braço: "Vamos sair daqui, pois vc já falou demais". Deu uma última olhada para trás e disse: "Eu deixei umas roupas, e lençóis separados ali em cima da cômoda".  
  
Ela nem escutou Challenger agradecendo, com um sorriso discreto no rosto por causa do acontecido, e se retirou.  
  
Malone estava com dorso nú para que a água gelada fizesse efeito. Quando Roxton tirou as toalhas para poder secá-lo ele reparou que em toda a lateral de seu corpo havia vergões vermelhos.  
  
Quando Challenger viu as marcas no corpo de Malone sussurrou: "O medicamento deve ter dado uma espécie de alergia nele. Não fale nada, não podemos preocupar ainda mais a Verônica. Não sabemos que tipo de 'estrago' interno isso pode ter causado".  
  
"Ah, então vamos trocá-lo rápido para ver o que podemos fazer".  
  
"Eu posso cuidar dessa alergia aqui com umas plantas medicinais que tenho em meu laboratório, mas não posso saber o que aconteceu internamente".  
  
Assim, começaram a despí-lo e colocaram roupas mais confortáveis e secas. Deixaram novamente o peito do Ned sem roupas para não provocar a irritação.  
  
Enquanto Challenger foi ao seu laboratório, Roxton ficou ao lado do amigo enfermo por alguns instantes, e pode perceber que a irritação havia diminuído. Quis imediatamente contar ao George para ver se aquilo iria adiantar para alguma coisa.  
  
Verônica entrou no quarto logo que Roxton saiu, e pode ver as marcas, bem menos "graves" e passou a mão por cima delas: "Ai Ned, o que é isso agora? Não me diga que vc não está melhorando. Vc poderia fazer um esforcinho né?"  
  
E quando ela acabou de pronunciar essas palavras Malone abriu os olhos e balbuciou: "Eu estou tentando!". E deu um lindo sorriso para a garota da selva.  
  
"Ned?!?!? Vc está bem mesmo? Ai eu nem acredito, o que vc está sentindo? Vc não se sente bem? Está com fome? Sente dor nessas marcas?" E começou a fazer milhares de perguntas como se ela fosse o próprio repórter, e nem deu chance para que o pobre rapaz respondesse.  
  
Nisso Challenger e Roxton entraram trazendo consigo uma mistura de ervas para colocar na região afetada.  
  
Verônica olhou para a entrada e disse: "Olhem, ele acordou, e já está falando".  
  
A alegria foi geral, não conseguiam nem dizer a felicidade que sentiam por estarem novamente com amigo. Roxton saiu correndo para avisar as duas garotas do acontecimento.  
  
Challenger por sua vez se aproximou na cama dizendo: "Ainda temos essa alergia para tratar, vc pode estar com alguma coisa séria por dentro. Por que vc não diz onde está doendo?"  
  
Segurando a mão de Verônica ele disse com certa dificuldade: "Eu estou bem, só um pouco fraco".  
  
Nisso entraram as três pessoas que faltavam: Marguerite, Finn e Roxton!  
  
Marguerite deu um salto de alegria e deu um beijo na face de Malone: "Que bom Ned que vc está bem, agora temos mais uma pessoa para moer o meu café". Disse dando uma piscadela com o olho esquerdo para o menino deitado a sua frente.  
  
Ned só deu um sorriso em retribuição.  
  
Roxton disse: "Vê se não dá mais nenhum susto na gente. Todos sentimos a sua falta".  
  
Malone viu que havia uma presença estranha na sala, e não pode controlar o seu lado repórter: "Mas quem é essa garota".  
  
"Ora, ora, chega de perguntas. Precisamos tratar dessa sua infecção, depois faremos as devidas apresentações". E apontou para as marcas no corpo de Malone.  
  
"Ah, isso. Eu queria ter falado antes, mas não tive forças. É que eu sou alérgico ao tecido das toalhas que vcs colocaram em mim. Foi isso que deixou essas marcas".  
  
Todos se olharam e riram do que acontecera. Era o mínimo que podiam fazer depois dos longos dias de angustia e apreensão que passaram, sem saber se o amigo se curaria ou não.  
  
Challenger disse: "Acho melhor todos sairmos. A Verônica dará a sopa para o Malone. Ele precisa descansar, ainda está fraco, e quanto mais pessoas aqui, maior será a agitação, e maior será o tempo que ele levará para se recuperar".  
  
............................................  
  
Todos saíram menos Verônica que não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade de estar novamente na presença vibrante (Não é isso que vcs estão pensando hein?) do inquieto jornalista.  
  
"Verônica, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa".  
  
Ela sabia o que ele tinha para dizer, mas estava sem jeito, ainda mais com ele doente: "Por que não deixamos isso para quando vc estiver completamente bem?"  
  
"É que eu quero ser honesto com vc, eu preciso confessar que..."  
  
TOC TOC TOC...  
  
O barulho do som da porta interrompeu as palavras do repórter, o que o deixou completamente emburrado, afinal de contas, acabou por perder mais uma vez a grande chance de se declarar para a Verônica.  
  
COMING SOON......  
  
Ai, que mala fala sério... E quem será que foi? Apostas? Como conseguiram interromper logo que o rapazote tomou coragem. É muito azar... coitadinha da Verônica. Peço-lhes Reviews como sempre, e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos.... 


	5. O mal entra em casa, ou não!

Antes de qualquer coisa, quero pedir desculpa por não ter colocado o capítulo antes no ar. A culpa é da Towanda. Descobri que ela lia e não colocava reviews e resolvi me rebelar. Como agora está tudo resolvido, está aí o capítulo! Espero que gostem! Beijos COMENTÁRIOS:  
  
Nay: Olá Nay tudo? Bem, quanto aos meus comentários no meio da fic, na boa, são involuntários, mas legal que vc tenha gostado.Quanto ao que o Ned ia falar.... vc me deu uma boa idéia.... será? Rsrs....Quanto ao meu pc quebrado.... bem..... não comento. Hehehe  
  
Nessa Reinehr: Vc não sabe como é bom escutar elogios assim. Isso me anima a continuar escrevendo, e até revelar a minha verdadeira ID... mas não agora.... rsrsrs Continue lendo! Beijos  
  
Rosa: Obrigada pelas Reviews! Estou tentando manter uma certa coerência com as personalidades de cada personagens, que aliás não são meus (Ouviram, verdadeiros autores?). Espero que me dêem qualquer toque quando estiver falhando. Quanto a colocar todos os personagens, só não posso colocar o Summerlee pois não saberia como encaixa-lo. Continue lendo e deixando review... beijos...  
  
Tata: Xinga a pessoa que interrompeu.... agora.... rsrsrs Que bom que vc gostou das cenas entre os casais... continue deixando a sua opinião... Ao contrário da Record, eu levo muito a sério seus comentários... beijos  
  
Towanda: Que bom que enfim vc colocou review!!!! Fico feliz que uma pessoa tão ilustre quanto vc tenha lido a minha Fic..... (a sua tb está ótima). Quanto ao cap. 1 eu fiz a fic pensando em colocar os casais por isso não pude mudar de pessoa....Adoraria colocar o Summerlee, mas não sei se será possível. Cap. 2 Bem.... não é que o Roxton seja puritano, mas ele já havia visto muitas brigas entre a Marguerite e o Malone por causa dos diários, e ele achou que deveria ao menos ajudar a preservá-lo. Cap. 3. Adoro escrever as cenas entre a Marguerite e o Roxton, e garanto que terão algumas surpresinhas. Adorei escrever sobre a Doença do Sono tb. Cap. 4. A Finn é a palhaça da casa, e eu precisava colocar algo para animar o pessoal depois que todo o drama. Só peço que não deixe mais de colocar reviews, e vc está perdoada... rsrsrs Beijos...  
  
Lady K: Olá mentora. As cenas do Rox com a Marguerite vão começar agora. Por isso, não desanime.... rsrrss E beijos.... vou ver se coloco algum no próximo.... rsrrss Só não garanto que vc vá gostar.  
  
Capítulo 5 – O mal entra em casa, ou não!  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER?  
  
"É que eu quero ser honesto com vc, eu preciso confessar que..."  
  
TOC TOC TOC...  
  
O barulho do som da porta interrompeu as palavras do repórter, o que o deixou completamente emburrado, afinal de contas, acabou por perder mais uma vez a grande chance de se declarar para a Verônica.  
  
Capítulo 5 – O mal entra em casa, ou não!  
  
Finn colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, ficou na pontinha dos pés, e com um imenso sorriso questionou: "Posso entrar?"  
  
Malone estava emburrado, mas como o clima já estava quebrado, não fez objeção alguma. Só escutou Verônica respondendo e procurou ser gentil.  
  
"Ah, que bom que vc veio Finn, assim eu posso lhe apresentar de uma vez ao Ned". Verônica deu graças a Deus que Finn chegou naquela hora. Ela podia ser super independente, mas quando se tratava de Eduard Malone, as coisas mudavam de prisma.  
  
Finn foi logo se justificando e se apresentando: "É que eu vi que o resto da galera havia saído e pensei que seria uma boa hora para que eu e o Malone sejamos apresentados. Não é uma ótima idéia?" – Ela se virou para o Ned e disse: "E aí... tudo bem? Eu sou a Finn, e vim do ano 2033 pela máquina do tempo que o Challenger inventou..." Quando foi interrompida por Malone.  
  
Malone olhou como se não entendesse o que a garota estava falando e disse: "Como?"  
  
"Ai Finn, vai com calma, como vc quer que ele entenda as coisas explicadas assim desse jeito?"  
  
"Mas foi isso que aconteceu Vê".  
  
"Eu não estava aqui quando aconteceu, mas eles me contaram como trouxeram essa pestinha para cá, e já vou lhe explicar".  
  
Finn deu um largo sorriso quando Verônica se referiu a ela como "peste".  
  
"O Challenger, numa tentativa fracassada de sair do plateau, inventou uma espécie de máquina do tempo e eles foram parar no ano de 2033, só que aqui mesmo no plateau..." E assim, relatou toda a estória do aparecimento de Finn.  
  
O jornalista se mostrava cada vez mais interessado na estória. Imagina o sucesso que aquilo tudo faria em um de seus diários?  
  
Ao terminar o relato Verônica disse: "É melhor, deixarmos todos os detalhes para quando vc estiver mais forte. Assim, vc poderá anotar tudinho sem deixar escapar nada. Mas agora vc deve se alimentar direitinho para que consiga se recuperar o mais breve possível."  
  
Malone não gostou muito, mas sabia que ela tinha razão: "Tudo bem! Mas, Finn?!, Assim que eu me recuperar vc não escapa de me contar todos os detalhes do futuro do mundo".  
  
Verônica foi dando a sopa na boca de Malone porque ele não tinha forças nem para isso. Finn ficou ali, de mala, olhando, sem entender porque Ned olhava com umas caretas esquisitas para ela de vez em quando.  
  
............................................  
  
Do lado de fora do quarto estavam Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite comemorando o acontecido.  
  
"A ciência não falha! Não entendo como posso dormir sabendo que existem muitas coisas que eu não entendo e não conheço". Challenger falou passando uma das mãos pelo queixo, e já pensando em tudo que deveria fazer.  
  
Agora que Malone estava de volta, dentro de poucos dias as tarefas poderiam ser redistribuídas.  
  
"É meu velho, só não vai deixar de dormir para obter todo o conhecimento do mundo". Roxton falou rindo e dando um tapinha nas costas do cientista.  
  
Marguerite sorriu: "Fico mais aliviada que o Malone esteja se recuperando".  
  
"Eu fico mais ainda! Se acontecesse algo com ele, iria me sentir culpado para o resto da minha vida".  
  
"Não devemos pensar nisso agora, afinal de contas ele já está bem". John disse.  
  
Marguerite estava saindo quando Challenger chamou: "Marguerite, vc, eu e John vamos sair amanhã cedo para dar uma verificada na cerca elétrica".  
  
"Ah, mas por que? O Ned não está completamente bom, acho melhor eu ficar para ajudar se for preciso".  
  
"Ora, Marguerite, se vc quiser ficar, fique. É uma pena que a casa da árvore não está muito segura né, Challenger? Ainda mais que trabalharemos no moinho e a cerca elétrica estará desligada". Roxton sabia que a herdeira morria de medo dos perigos da selva, e foi interrompido pelas palavras da herdeira.  
  
"Bem... não, eu acho melhor eu ir com vcs. Não quero ficar aqui segurando vela. Além do mais, quem irá cuidar de vcs dois?" Deu um sorriso sem graça. "Eu já vou ir dormir, me chamem meia hora antes de irmos". E se retirou em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
Roxton não agüentou mais segurar, e soltou uma gargalhada, que foi seguida pela de Challenger.  
  
............................................  
  
Verônica acabou de dar a sopa para Malone: "Acho que vc deve descansar agora. Durma que eu e a Finn cuidaremos de vc".  
  
"Eu estou dormindo há muitas semanas, a última coisa que eu quero agora é dormir". Malone falou tentando convencer Verônica de que não precisava dormir..  
  
"Nada disso, o chá que vc acabou de tomar é tranqüilizante e vc irá dormir logo logo".  
  
Continuaram com uma conversa sem importância, falando apenas de trivialidades, até que Malone acabou pegando no sono.  
  
Finn estava cansada e disse que iria se retirar para dormir.  
  
Verônica pegou um travesseiro e se recostou numa poltrona que ficava perto da cama do jornalista. Caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa, poderia acordá- la e pedir o que necessitava sem ter que se levantar e se cansar.  
  
............................................  
  
Verônica foi a primeira pessoa a acordar, ela estava com um pouco de dor nas costas, e quando estava alongando a coluna, Malone acordou:  
  
"Vc passou a noite inteira aqui?"  
  
"Passei sim, como vc está? Sente-se melhor?"  
  
"Sim, mas quem não parece estar nada bem é vc... Como estão as suas costas?"  
  
"Não tem importância, vc apenas me deve uma massagem". E sorriu ao dizer estas palavras.  
  
O jornalista fez o mesmo. Ele estava mais corado, e não parecia mais tão enfermo quanto antes. Precisava de cuidados, mas pelo menos já podia conversar com os outros, e dizer o que estava sentindo.  
  
Ele queria falar com Verônica o quanto antes sobre os seus sentimentos. Ele gostava dela de verdade, ele admirava o jeito dela e a força com que ela enfrentava as dificuldades que encontrava na vida. Verônica sentou na cama para sentir a temperatura de Malone. Ele não teve febre durante a noite, mas quem sabe como estaria pela manhã. Quando ela passou a mão pelo lado esquerdo do peito dele, pode sentir que os batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, e deu um sorriso doce.  
  
Ele pegou a mão dela e puxou-a delicadamente, fazendo com que o corpo dela ficasse levemente inclinado por cima do dele...  
  
............................................  
  
Challenger se levantou seguido por Roxton, e se encontraram na mesa do café da manhã: "Roxton, vá chamar a Marguerite. Iremos sair logo, e aposto que ela não irá querer perder o seu adorado café".  
  
"Ah ta bom, por que eu? Ela já está zangada comigo, e isso combinado com o mau humor matutino dela? Nossa! Nem pensar! Vá chamá-la vc!".  
  
"Eu escutei isso Lord John Roxton". A herdeira entrou na sala e não gostou do que ouviu, isso estava estampado na cara dela.  
  
"Oh Marguerite, já acordou? Estava mesmo mandando o John ir acordá-la!".  
  
"Ah, com esse barulho todo seria meio difícil não acordar. Onde está o meu café?".  
  
Assim, tomaram o café da manhã praticamente sem trocarem palavras. Eles queriam ver se Marguerite se acalmava, afinal de contas, teriam que passar o dia inteiro com ela.  
  
............................................  
  
Finn se levantou e foi até a sala esfregando os olhos: "Aonde vcs vão?"  
  
Challenger respondeu: "Vamos até o moinho para fazer alguns reparos que são necessários. Já estamos de saída, vamos apenas nos despedir da Verônica, e do Ned, se ele estiver acordado".  
  
Foram entrando no quarto sem bater na porta, e depararam com Verônica debruçada sobre o corpo de Malone. Os lábios de ambos quase se tocavam quando foram interrompidos novamente. (Fala sério!)  
  
Verônica deu um pulo, ficando de pé imediatamente. Challenger sorriu e virou-se discretamente para outro lado. Marguerite riu da situação, assim como Roxton, e Finn (vcs conhecem a Finn né?) nem fingiu, e nem demonstrou constrangimento, como todos os outros: "Vcs estão namorando? Porque não contaram antes para a gente?"  
  
"Nós não estamos namorando Finn". Disse a garota da selva timidamente.  
  
"Errrr, nós só viemos aqui para dizer que eu, a Marguerite e o Roxton vamos ao moinho. Qualquer coisa, mandem sinais com o espelho que voltaremos imediatamente". Challenger disse depois de ver a situação que Finn havia colocado a amiga.  
  
Verônica se retirou dizendo que iria tomar um banho, e pediu que Finn ficasse com o Ned nesse período.  
  
Logo depois os outros se despediram e saíram, se encaminhando ao moinho.  
  
............................................  
  
Finn aproveitou que Verônica estava no banho e foi conversar com o Ned sobre ela: "E então Ned? É verdade que vcs dois não estão namorando? Mas por que?"  
  
Ele ficou meio impressionado com a franqueza e a forma direta com que ela perguntou aquilo. Ele não estava acostumado. Além do mais, ele mal conhecia a Finn, e não se sentia muito à vontade conversando com ela: "Bem, é que.... eu... eu... eu e a Verônica pre-pre-precisamos conversar a respeito. Errrrgggg, muitas coisas aconteceram, e isso tem que ser uma atitude pensada, e decidida pelos dois".  
  
"Ah, então quer dizer que vc gosta dela né? Já que ela gosta tanto de vc... não há por que não namorarem." Disse Finn, saltitante com a conclusão que chegou.  
  
Ned ficou muito interessado no que a garota do futuro havia falado, e já estava querendo saber detalhes quando Verônica entrou: "Finn, do que vcs estão falando?" Ela sabia o que era, mas queria ver se ela se tocava e mudavam de assunto.  
  
Quando Finn estava brindo a boca para responder, Ned fez sinal de silêncio com a mão, e ela disse: "Nada de importante, estamos conversando sobre como era no futuro".  
  
Verônica sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas achou melhor assim, não queria passar mais vergonha do que já havia passado nas últimas horas.  
  
............................................  
  
Os três caminharam pela selva em direção ao moinho tranqüilamente. Nada de grave ocorreu, além, é claro, de uns básicos raptors, que foram rapidamente exterminados com as armas e rifles dos nossos heróis.  
  
Ficaram grande parte da tarde lá. Marguerite, como de costume não parava de reclamar do calor, e de dores em seus pés.  
  
Os dois homens já tinham escutado tanto, que no final das contas nem escutavam mais o que a mulher falava. Só pediam, eventualmente, que ela fizesse alguma coisa.  
  
De repente, escutaram alguns barulhos que vinham de uns arbustos. Roxton falou: "Vcs escutaram isso?"  
  
Os dois fizeram sinal com a cabeça e permaneceram em silêncio.  
  
Primeiramente pensaram que fosse algum tipo de predador, mas quando chegaram mais perto puderam ver que era uma jovem mulher.  
  
John chegou mais perto, e a moça caiu sobre os braços dele. Puderam assim observar e examinar a mulher que estava com um corte em seu braço direito.  
  
"Deite-a para que eu possa ver se o corte é profundo". Challenger disse se aproximando da mulher. "Provavelmente ela desmaiou de cansaço, parece ter corrido um bocado, a respiração dela ainda está ofegante".  
  
O caçador ficou encantando com a beleza da mulher. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros cacheados, olhos verdes, e aparentava ter uns 28 anos de idade. Tinha traços delicados e o rosto um pouco queimado pelo sol. Nos pulsos havia marcas, ou melhor, cicatrizes.  
  
Marguerite observava a forma como John olhava para a aquela mulher deitada a sua frente. Ela estava com ciúmes da forma como ele tratava a mulher fraca, e conforme o tempo ia passando ela ficava com mais raiva dele. Para variar, ela não queria demonstrar o que estava sentindo, muito menos naquela situação.  
  
"Por que será que ela tem essas marcas nos punhos?" O caçador perguntou.  
  
"Boa coisa ela não deve ser. Provavelmente estava presa em algum canto desta selva e conseguiu escapar". Marguerite disse.  
  
Roxton ia responder à Marguerite quando viu a moça abrir lentamente os olhos: "Vc está bem?"  
  
"Oh, sim, estou... Que bom que encontrei vcs, não sei o que teria acontecido comigo". Disse num tom ingênuo.  
  
"Então vc pode responder, de onde vc veio, e porque vc está toda machucada".  
  
Pode se notar que a garota não gostou do questionamento que a herdeira estava fazendo, e antes que pudesse responder as perguntas, Challenger interrompeu: "Calma Marguerite, teremos hora para as perguntas. Vamos leva- la para a casa da árvore para cuidar dos ferimentos e desse corte".  
  
Marguerite calou-se e se encaminhou para a casa da árvore, seguida pelos outros. John ajudava a garota a manter-se de pé, e Challenger carregava algumas coisas.  
  
Por um momento, antes de avançarem pelo caminho, a moça virou-se para trás, e deu um sorriso maléfico e sarcástico, como se tivesse conseguido algo que procurava a tempo. Virou-se para Roxton e deu um sorriso expressando gratidão, e seguiram para a Casa da Árvore.  
  
COMING SOON...  
  
Ai...quem será que é essa mulher? Hum, será que eles estão levando o mal para a casa da árvore? Será? Ai ai ai... Reviews ok? E tenham fé de que o bem sempre vence o mal... Será? Maybe, maybe, maybe... Everything is possible....Beijos.... 


	6. A Desconfiança Cresce!

COMENTÁRIOS

Towanda: Espero que goste desse capítulo, foi um pouco difícil de sair mais está aí! Obrigada pela sua review, com certeza ajudou para que eu continuasse a fic. Beijos.

Nay: Atendendo a seu pedido, aí vai. Não conto o que para que vc leia... hehehe Obrigado pela review, e continue atenta! Beijos

Rosa: Eu estou adorando as suas reviews. Estou tentando fazer com que as personalidades sejam mostradas da mesma forma com que são no seriado. Quero fazer uma coisa bem certa. Beijos e continue lendo.

Jéssica Smith: Pois é... foi só vc falar que eu resolvi demorar para postar o capítulo. Mas aqui ta ele, e espero que vc goste. Beijos.

Tata: Que coisa né? Essas mulherzinhas sempre tem que entrar para atrapalhar tudo não é? As coisas ainda vão ficar feias, aguarde e confie. Beijos

Nessa Reinher: Vagaranha? Hahaha Adorei, talvez adote isso na estória. Continue lendo e desculpa a demora. Beijos...

Jéssy: Espero que vc continue lendo e que continue gostando. Nesse capítulo, vou dar um gostinho à vcs. Leia e veja. Beijos...

Camila Geisa: Costumo ir no MSN sim. Desconfia de quem eu seja? Rsrsrs... Espero que agora vc coloque sempre Review, pq se não colocar mais eu vou ficar triste e vou parar de escrever! Beijos e continue lendo.

Gente... Desculpe a demora mas estava sem inspiração. Apesar dos reviews tenho medo de que a fic não esteja agradando. Vou fazer o máximo para colocar os capítulos no ar mais rapidamente. Beijos.

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Por um momento, antes de avançarem pelo caminho, a moça virou-se para trás, e deu um sorriso maléfico e sarcástico, como se tivesse conseguido algo que procurava a tempo. Virou-se para Roxton e deu um sorriso expressando gratidão, e seguiram para a Casa da Árvore.

Capítulo 6 – A Desconfiança Cresce!

Os exploradores demoraram um pouco mais para chegar à Casa da Árvore, justamente por causa da mulher que estava fraca, ou se passava por fraca, e por causa do que viria a acontecer.

Marguerite estava cada vez mais revoltada com a situação: "Sempre que encontramos uma 'donzela' em perigo, a levamos para casa e sempre acabamos nos metendo em confusão. Será que eles não aprendem? Três anos nesse maldito plateau, e continuam com essa idéia fixa de bom-samaritanismo. Eu não quero nem saber. Na hora em que essazinha colocar eles em perigo, que não peçam minha ajuda". Pensava a herdeira consigo mesma enquanto caminhava num passo acelerado, bem à frente dos outros. Na realidade, Marguerite estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas não queria e nem podia demonstrar isso, deveria se manter firme diante daquela situação.

A herdeira estava tão distraída que não percebeu que estava indo em direção a T-rex. Quando ela viu aquele dinossauro enorme na sua frente parou, e permaneceu imóvel. Em alguns segundos os outros a alcançaram e também se depararam com o animal. Por óbvio, Marguerite seria a primeira a ser atacada, e John não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse.

"Marguerite, não se mexa que eu vou lhe tirar daí".

A mulher puxou o braço de Roxton: "Vc não pode me deixar sozinha. Não consigo ficar de pé se não estiver apoiada em alguém".

O queixo de Marguerite caiu, assim como de Challenger.

"Calma, há umas cavernas bem pertinho daqui. Marguerite, eu irei atirar uma pedra na face dele. Se afastem aos poucos e quando eu disser, corram para o leste. Vc conhece a caverna Challenger. E ajude essa garota a correr para lá também. Estão todos prontos?"

Fizeram um pequeno sinal com a cabeça e assim que John atirou a pedra e deu o sinal, correram.

Em poucos minutos estavam na caverna. Challenger foi ajudando a moça e Marguerite foi dando cobertura. A caverna era pequena, mas daria para ficarem ali sem nenhum problema. A caverna era conhecida e por isso sabiam que não havia nenhum animal morando nela.

Roxton correu para o oeste tentando fazer com o que o animal o perdesse de vista. Correu durante algum tempo até que conseguiu despistar o animal, e em seguida foi para a caverna buscar os seus amigos.

Marguerite estava um pouco aflita com medo do que poderia acontecer a John, mas tentava se acalmar pensando que ele era um ótimo caçador e que conseguiria sair do aperto numa boa.

Dentro de uma hora mais ou menos, John estava de volta a caverna. Um pouco cansado e completamente sujo, mas ao menos estava inteiro.

"Ah John, que bom que vc chegou, já estávamos ficando preocupados". Marguerite disse.

"Estavam?" Roxton perguntou com um certo ar de curiosidade. Fazia alguns dias que Marguerite não demonstrava nenhum pingo de consideração por ele, quanto mais de preocupação. Isso certamente massageou o ego dele.

"Quer dizer que John é o seu nome? Muito bonito, sinceramente, combina com o dono". A mulher foi dizendo enquanto caminhava tentando se aproximar do nosso caçador.

"Lord John Roxton a seu dispor".

"Pois é, mas ainda não sabemos qual é o _seu_ nome..." Marguerite olhou enfurecida para ela.

"Meu nome é... é... Isabelle".

Marguerite foi se aproximando da moça com o dedo indicador levantado, e quando já estava bem próxima do rosto dela, com os olhos cheios de indignação disse: "Pois bem, _Isabelle_, quero que vc saiba que não vamos mais admitir esse tipo de comportamento individual de vc. Se quiser seguir conosco, acho bom vc se comportar direitinho, caso contrário, eu mesma irei entregá-la a um T-rex faminto".

"Ehhh, calma, calma Marguerite, não precisa falar assim. Tenho certeza de que a moça não agiu daquela forma por maldade não é?" Challenger queria instaurar a paz diante do problema que havia surgido.

"Se vc não quiser que eu entre em conflito com ela, deixe-a bem afastada de mim."

Roxton assistiu a tudo muito quieto e não teve coragem de intervir por Isabelle, afinal de contas, Marguerite estava com razão.

Saíram todos da caverna e foram para a Casa da Árvore.

............................................

Na casa da árvore estava tudo muito tranqüilo. Finn, Verônica e Malone ficaram conversando o tempo todo. Challenger havia deixado ordens explícitas de que e doentinho da casa não podia se levantar e nem se cansar muito.

Apesar do sufoco que passaram estavam felizes porque Ned estava bem.

Entre uma conversa e outra, apenas falando de besteiras saiu uma afirmação mais séria: "Malone, vc não sabe o quanto o povo desta casa sentiu sua falta? Principalmente a Vê, né Vê?" (Ô garota indiscreta!) Finn falou levantando as sobrancelhas.

Verônica que já estava um pouco mais, digamos, tranqüila por fazer um tempo que Finn não largava uma dessas, sorriu: "É verdade, sentimos muito a sua falta". Deu um olhar de "cala a boca Finn" e depois sorriu, tentando fazer com que aquilo tudo fosse mais que natural.

Finn quis ir comer alguma coisa e Malone aproveitou a chance de ficar sozinho com a Verônica: "Antes de eu começar a falar alguma coisa, vc pode fazer um favor para mim?"

"Claro Ned, é só falar".

"Tranque a porta.." Ordenou.

"Hahaha, claro que não... Por que isso agora?" Verônica respondia, um pouco sem jeito, e sem entender o porque daquele pedido.

Malone fazendo sinal de quem ia se levantar e disse: "Antes que sejamos interrompidos de novo, vou fazer algo para que isso não ocorra. A Finn pode ser muito legal, mas é muito inconveniente".

Verônica riu, mas sabia que ele tinha razão, e por isso disse: "Fique onde está que eu me encarrego disso". Aproximou-se da porta e a fechou.

"Venha para cá, sente-se aqui". Fazendo um lugar para que ela se sentasse na cama ao seu lado.

Com passos curtos e lentos ela foi se aproximando e acabou por sentar bem perto de Malone.

"Olha Ned, não dê bola para o que a...."

Foi interrompida pelas palavras do jornalista, que fez um movimento com a mão para que ela não falasse mais nada... apenas respondesse o que ele iria perguntar: "Verônica, o que a Finn disse é verdade? Digo, vc realmente sentiu minha falta mais que os outros?"

"Claro!, eu senti muito a sua falta, aliás... todos nós sentimos, e é natural que eu tenha sentido mais até porque eu não pude me despedir de vc".

Ned abaixou a cabeça, na realidade ele esperava escutar outra coisa, mas Verônica cortou o seu barato.

"Ah... é claro.... não nos despedimos". Ele não conseguia esconder a sua decepção, e Verônica percebeu isso.

Ela levantou o rosto dele fazendo com que ele olhasse-a diretamente em seus olhos e disse: "É claro que eu senti mais sua falta que os outros, afinal de contas eu gosto de vc de uma maneira diferente da forma que eles gostam de vc".

"O que vc está querendo dizer com isso". (Que frangote... fala sério!)

"Bem, nada além do que eu disse". E se levantou... Malone a segurou pelo braço fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse sobre ele.

"Agora vc está no lugar em que deveria estar, e não vai escapar de responder a minha pergunta. Antes de eu ir embora vc disse que deveríamos ser apenas amigos... Ergggg, quero, bem, saber, sabe?, se vc não mudou de idéia, sei lá... de repente... É que eu estava pensando em tudo que aco-co-conteceu e tudo o que a Finn disse..." (Aleluia!)

Verônica sorriu e antes que ele pudesse prosseguir disse: "Não sei no que estava pensando quando lhe disse aquilo...".

Nesse momento um imenso sorriso se abriu no rosto do rapaz: "Vc está querendo dizer que nós...".

"As palavras estão sobrando neste momento!" (Só assim mesmo para dar um jeito!). Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Malone, que fez o mesmo movimento no rosto dela.

Ficaram durante alguns segundos, que pareceram eternos, quietos, apenas se olhando fixamente. Era como se estivessem entrando um na alma do outro.

Aos poucos e lentamente foram aproximando suas faces até que seus lábios se tocaram num beijo mágico, delicado e inocente. (Difícil como um parto... mas saiu! Satisfeitas?)

Ambos estavam com os batimentos acelerados e com passar dos segundos o beijo foi se intensificando, e sensações que não lhes pertenciam começaram a surgir. Num breve momento, Verônica o afastou de si. Olharam-se sem trocar nenhuma palavra, e repetiram o beijo que tanto haviam gostado e aproveitado.

Depois de alguns segundos ouviram um barulho no elevador, e como se fossem duas crianças travessas que estavam fazendo coisas erradas, se assustaram e começaram a rir daquela situação em que estavam metidos.

"Acho melhor eu ir ver o que está acontecendo!" Verônica disse com um sorriso muito carinhoso no seu rosto. "Não vou demorar, fique aqui".

"Claro, não vou a lugar algum do mesmo". Disse Malone com um pouco de raiva daquele elevador, ou melhor, das pessoas que provavelmente estavam dentro dele.

Pensava consigo os momentos que acabaram de passar: "Pelo menos desta vez eu e a Verônica chegamos a ter algum momento a sós, sem que alguém nos interrompesse antes do beijo...".

............................................

Verônica destrancou o quarto lentamente para que ninguém percebesse que eles estiveram trancados. Saiu de lá e logo que chegou a sala o elevador estava chegando com quatro integrantes.

Verônica olhou intrigada ao não conhecer a mulher que vinha com eles: "Quem é essa mulher?".

Marguerite passou por ela de braços cruzados e revirando os olhos falou num tom irônico: 'É a Isabelle". E bem baixinho no ouvido de Verônica: "Mais uma donzela em perigo".

Verônica não pode deixar de rir do comentário que a herdeira havia feito.

"Encontramos-na perto do moinho e como ela estava aflita e um pouco machucada, resolvemos trazê-la para cá". Challenger disse respondendo aos olhos inquiritórios de Verônica.

"Espero que não se importe". Roxton no seu costumeiro ar de cavalheiro disse.

"Isso vai depender de quanto tempo ela ficará por aqui".

Verônica era muito solidária com todas a sua volta, mas nada a deixava mais angustiada que a possibilidade de alguém trazer o perigo para dentro de seu lar... a única recordação física que ainda tinha de seus pais.

Roxton a puxou para um canto e disse discretamente: "Ora, calma Verônica, não sabemos muito sobre ela mas acho que ela não causará problemas. Qualquer coisa eu e o Challenger a levaremos para o lugar de onde ela veio. Vc há de concordar comigo que não podemos deixá-la sozinha no meio dessa selva".

"Acho bom que vc descubra logo tudo sobre ela, como se chama mesmo? Isabelle?"

"Isso mesmo, pode deixar".

............................................

Verônica se encaminhou para o quarto do Ned para contar-lhe sobre a nova visitante.

"E então, por que vc demorou?"

E assim, Verônica contou tudo desde que Isabelle chegou. Falou sobre a desconfiança da Marguerite, sobre o tom falso de Isabelle, sobre como os homens estavam "bobos" e tudo mais.

"Bem, acho que devemos ficar de olhos bem abertos com ela". Malone concordou.

"Isso é o que faremos, mas não se preocupe!"

............................................

Na sala, Finn apareceu querendo conhecer Isabelle, louca para fazer mais uma amizade.

"E aí, tudo beleza? Eu sou a Finn. Vem comigo que eu vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa".

E assim Finn se entrosou logo com a "intrusa".

Estava quase escurecendo e após terem terminado a refeição todos foram se deitar. O esquema ainda continuava: Verônica colocou um colchão no quarto do jornalista para que pudesse cuidar dele sem descuidar de suas costas. (hehehe)

Verônica não quis ceder o seu quarto para a mulher pq não confiava nela, então, gentilmente Roxton (Idiota!), num ar gentil, cedeu o seu quarto, e foi dormir na sala.

............................................

No meio da madrugada Marguerite acordou depois de ter tido um pesadelo. Ela estava um pouco assustada e resolveu levantar para ir tomar um copo de água e ver se se acalmava um pouco. "Ah, Marguerite, o que é isso? Com medinho de um pesadelo qualquer? Bobagem!" Ela ria enquanto pensava em como estava sendo infantil.

Fazia muito silêncio por lá... Apenas dava para se escutar os grilos e um ou outro barulho no calar da noite do plateau.

Tomou muito cuidado para não acordar os outros, e quando estava quase chegando na cozinha, viu uma luz que vinha do banheiro. Guiada pela curiosidade e adrenalina, foi se aproximando da porta que estava entre-aberta, e sem fazer barulho, pode ver de relance o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

Isabelle estava com as costas despidas, de modo que Marguerite pode ver nitidamente algumas marcas de tortura, e uma outra coisa ainda mais intrigante. Como se estivessem ali para esconder as cicatrizes, havia algumas tatuagens pretas, formando símbolos tribais que não tinham significado algum, ao menos, não para Marguerite.

Nisso, a madeira onde Marguerite estava pisando estalou, fazendo com que Isabelle despertasse da concentração em que se encontrava.

"Quem está aí?"

Marguerite sorrateiramente e muito intrigada com o que acabara de acontecer, voltou para seu quarto.

COMING SOON....

E então galerinha, o que estão achando? Alguma sugestão para o que sejam estas marcas? Não posso contar, mas não pense que a vida é um mar de rosas sem espinhos. Beijinhos para vcs, e se não for pedir demais... REVIEWS!!!!


	7. O Jogo Começa!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Lady K: Fico muito contente que vc esteja gostando da minha fic. Ela não teria sido possível sem vc! Obrigada. Quanto a nossa nova amiguinha não posso dar detalhes e vc terá que descobrir aos poucos... Beijos, continue lendo, deixando review, e lutando pelo direito das escritoras.

Jéssica: Não reclamo da sua assiduidade nas reviews, e agradeço por vc sempre deixar. É ótimo ouvir que está parecendo um capítulo mesmo. Quanto ao nome da moça, não foi por causa do TOTS... é que eu lembrei de Isadore, e eu queria algo semelhante, daí foi esse mesmo. Continue lendo ok? Beijos

Nay: Desculpe pelos comentários do Ned... eu o acho simpático, mas vc tem que concordar que ele não é uma pessoa que age. Bem, quanto a quem eu sou.... não digo nada... por enquanto.... quem sabe? Tanto pode, como não pode ser a Fabi... ou eu? Rsrsrs... leia ok? Espero sua review! Beijos

Nessa Reinerh: As marcas vão ficar no ar por algum tempo... Não será fácil dobrar essa garota porque ela é muito esperta e astuta. Continue lendo a fic, e não esqueça de deixar review ta? Beijos

Tata: Pelo que vc, todos adoraram o beijo entre a Vê e o Ned. Hehehe. Embalagem danificada? Hahaha. Muito boa... Só posso dizer que a talzinha é muito perigosa, e que eles terão que tomar cuidado.... Continue lendo e deixando seus comentários.... beijos...

Rosa: Adorei o comentário sobre os nomes rsrsrs. Mas não foi por isso não... Escrevi pensando na Isadore.... hehe Desempaquei a mula então... vamos ver como Ned irá agir de agora em diante. Continue lendo ta Rosa? Beijos....

Jéssy: O Ned é muito inseguro e por isso eu fiz ele assim na fic, não repara ta? Quanto as marcas.... não sei não posso dizer ainda, pq não será revelado nesse capítulo.... mas coisa boa não é... isso vc já percebeu né? Continue lendo e obrigada pela review... Beijos

Towanda: O beijo demorou, para ter mais emoção e suspense, espero que tenha funcionado. Obrigado pela review, e pelo favorzinho que vc fez para mim diante do grupo. Eu vi a mensagem. Continue lendo.... beijos...

Capítulo 7 – O Jogo Começa!

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Isabelle estava com as costas despidas, de modo que Marguerite pode ver nitidamente algumas marcas de tortura, e uma outra coisa ainda mais intrigante. Como se estivessem ali para esconder as cicatrizes, havia algumas tatuagens pretas, formando símbolos tribais que não tinham significado algum, ao menos, não para Marguerite.

Nisso, a madeira onde Marguerite estava pisando estalou, fazendo com que Isabelle despertasse da concentração em que se encontrava.

"Quem está aí?"

Marguerite sorrateiramente e muito intrigada com o que acabara de acontecer, voltou para seu quarto.

Capítulo 7 – O Jogo Começa!

Isabelle foi rapidamente até a porta do banheiro para ver se alguém havia visto alguma coisa que não deveria ser vista por ninguém. Apesar da agilidade e rapidez com que chegou a porta, não pode ver mais nada. Qualquer evidência ou prova de que alguém estava ali, havia desaparecido.

"Olha a sua mente lhe pregando peças" Riu para si mesma. "Não há nada com que se preocupar, vc está no lugar em que deveria estar, fazendo o que deveria fazer". Olhou-se no espelho e deu um sorriso com muita malícia.

Marguerite chegou ao quarto e sentou-se em sua cama. Estava muito pensativa, e o que era pior, pressentia que aquilo não era algo muito bom.

"Aquelas marcas... São muito estranhas... O que será que significam? Não é nenhuma língua, pois provavelmente eu entenderia... Não é comum que uma mulher possua marcas tão vulgares assim. Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com aquela mulherzinha, mas adianta falar? Não, sou eu que sempre passo por má. Vou ter que agir por conta própria... Do mesmo, em tudo sempre foi assim." Ela deu de ombros: "Ela que se cuide comigo pois irei vigiar cada passo que ela der."

A herdeira pressentia que algo estava errado, ficou boa parte da noite acordada, deitada em sua cama, refletindo sobre o que faria, e em tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Em meio a seus pensamentos acabou por pegar no sono.

O dia amanheceu e com os primeiros raiares do sol Verônica e Challenger acordaram e se dirigiram a cozinha. Para sua surpresa lá estava Isabelle, preparando o café da manhã para eles.

"Bom dia Isabelle, vejo que já se acostumou com esse ambiente. Está até fazendo o café da manhã". Challenger não escondeu a surpresa de vê-la ali, como se a casa fosse dela.

"Pois é, acho que até de mais. Lembre-se que essa não é a sua casa.". Verônica sem meias palavras foi acabando com aquele climinha.

"Eu só queria fazer algo para agradá-los, afinal, vcs me acolheram num momento de muita necessidade. Espero que não esteja fazendo mal, caso esteja, paro imediatamente de fazer o que estou fazendo".

A garota da selva deu um sorriso meio falso e começou arrumar uma bandeja para levar para Malone que ainda não podia fazer muitos esforços.

Assim que Verônica se retirou e o professor quis amenizar as palavras da dona da casa: "Não repare no modo com que a Verônica falou. Ela simplesmente preza muito essa casa pois é a única memória viva que tem de seus pais".

"Tudo bem, sei que sou uma estranha aqui". Falou Isabelle tentando se fazer de vítima das circunstâncias.

Seguido por Finn, Roxton levantou e ambos seguiram para a sala onde os outros estavam reunidos.

Marguerite ouviu o murmuro que se instaurou na casa. Era óbvio que estavam todos de pé, e que provavelmente, estavam fazendo mais barulho para que ela se levantasse. A herdeira tinha muita raiva de quando isso acontecia, tinha vontade de ficar na cama, mesmo que não pegasse mais no sono, só para fazer birra.

"Desta vez Miss Krux, acho melhor vc levantar. Quanto mais tempo perto daquela mulherzinha vc ficar, mais coisas irá descobrir. Arrrggg, só espero que o Roxton não esteja tão irritante com ultimamente, pois não sei se vou conseguir me segurar".

Assim, se levantou e encaminhou-se para a sala onde estava sendo servido o café.

"Challengerrrrrrrrrrrrr?!?!?" Malone gritava do quarto.

"O que foi? Algo aconteceu? Vc está se sentindo bem?" Entrou o professor assustado com os berros do rapaz.

"Sim, George, não se preocupe. O Ned está bem, ele apenas quer saber se não pode ir lá para fora".

"Claro que não, vc não está completamente recuperado, e é melhor ficar em repouso absolto"

"Por favor Challenger, eu nem pude conhecer a Isabelle. (Verônica olhou meio torto). Eu deito um pouco no sofá, só para mudar um pouco de ares, por favor?".

"Acho que não haveria problema, até porque seria bom para que eu pudesse limpar esse quarto. Há dias que não é feita uma faxina aqui dentro". Verônica tentava interceder junto ao seu amado.

"Bem, desde que vc fique deitado sem fazer _nenhum_ esforço, não vejo impedimento. Mas não quero saber de esforço físico algum, entenderam?"

Assim levaram o jornalista até a sala onde ele pode ficar mais tempo na companhia de seus amigos.

No final, estavam todos sentados na sala. Malone estava deitado na espreguiçadeira que ficava perto da sala de jantar, de maneira que podiam todos permanecer juntos. Era muito mais confortável do que no quarto, afinal de contas, podia desfrutar da companhia dos amigos e ainda receber todos os cuidados e mimos de Verônica.

Marguerite estava com a língua coçando para começar a fazer um interrogatório, mas o problema é que não queria que achassem que ela estava com ciúmes, ou qualquer outra coisa. Queria fazer suas próprias investigações e não podia deixar que percebessem suas reais intenções.

Assim, aproveitou que todos estavam juntos, de maneira que a garota não poderia se esquivar e disse, procurando demonstrar que suas perguntas eram mais que naturais: "Então, _Isabelle_, (Vale ressaltar que ela sempre pronunciava esse nome com ironia viu?) conte um pouco sobre vc. Vc está conosco, morando em nossa casa, e o mínimo que merecemos é uma explicação, um esclarecimento sobre vc e sobre de onde vc veio".

"Bem.... eu... como vcs viram eu consegui fugir, e aqui estou".

"Isso não responde muito a pergunta que Marguerite fez". Verônica disse irritada.

"Conte a sua estória que eu conto a minha. Vai ser bem legal. Vou te contar como era lá no futuro". Finn disse feliz da vida não percebendo o quanto àquela mulher incomodava as outras moradoras.

"Como? Vc veio do futuro?" Indagou Isabelle para fugir das perguntas que estavam sendo feitas a ela.

"Isso não é hora para vc explicar nada. Queremos saber de onde foi exatamente que vc veio, e do que estava fugindo". Marguerite concluiu olhando fixamente para a garota que estava um pouco assustada no canto da sala.

"Ora Marguerite, vc não percebe que tudo isso deixa ela sem jeito e constrangida? Podemos deixar isso para depois." Roxton interveio junto a sua nova "amiga" movimentando levemente a sua cabeça para fazer com que Marguerite se tocasse.

"Oh, não, Roxton. Eu quero saber. Deixe-me adivinhar... A sua tribo foi dizimada e vc está sozinha nesse _imenso e mal plateau_". Movimentou seu rosto de forma que deixava seu deboche claro, olhou ironizando diretamente para Roxton que não achou nenhuma graça no comentário.

Foi então que Malone se meteu na conversa tentando amenizar a situação: "Eu não acho seja hora para isso Marguerite, a moça está ficando muito triste".

Verônica deu um olhar fuzilador que indicou que ela não tinha gostado daquilo, e assim, se retirou da sala derrubando o que tinha pela frente.

"Bem por que não deixamos isso tudo para quando ela estiver mais apta a falar? Não adianta forçarmos nada". Challenger disse encerrando a imensa discussão que tinha se formado na sala.

"Está bem, está bem, está bem!" Disse Marguerite: "Não vou perguntar mais nada... por enquanto... Está muito quente hj, porque não vamos até o rio tomar um banho para nos refrescarmos?" Indagou Marguerite virando-se para Isabelle de forma que os outros não puderam escutar.

Assim que Marguerite fez a proposta, Isabelle arregalou seus lindos olhos ficando um pouco pálida e respondeu: "Bem, creio que não seja uma boa idéia. De onde eu venho não costumamos tomar banhos junto com os homens". (Ô mocinha puritana!)

"Não seja por isso, vamos fazer o clube da Luluzinha. Vamos só as mulheres... O que vc acha?". Enquanto falava ia se aproximando da fulana como se fossem se tornar as melhores amigas do mundo.

Era claro e nítido que Marguerite tinha um interesse por trás de seu comportamento que chegava a ser dócil. Todos na casa acharam aquela aproximação muito estranha, mas não quiseram falar nada na frente de Isabelle.

Roxton a chamou para um canto: "O que é que vc pensa que está fazendo? Não adianta esconder nada de mim porque eu lhe conheço bem".

Marguerite se desvencilhou das mãos de Roxton: "Isso não é da sua conta".

"Claro que não... assim como a sua vida também não é.... Não é isso que vc acha? Não sei por que vc faz tantas perguntas à garota sendo que vc mesma demorou anos para nos contar suas reais intenções para vir para cá". Depois de completar a sua frase, Roxton se arrependeu amargamente do que dissera. Não queria ser cruel com a pessoa que mais amava, mas na realidade ela o tirava do sério com as suas atitudes.

Marguerite respirou fundo e tentou fingir que não dera importância ao comentário que Roxton havia feito, e continuou, só que agora com os olhos cheios de raiva e tristeza: "Está com medo de que eu vá fazer algum mal à sua donzela?"

"Ela não é minha donzela". Roxton disse um pouco encabulado e olhando para o chão.

"Ah, por favor Lord John Roxton, quem conhece vc muito bem sou eu. E me dê licença que eu vou sair com a _sua _Isabelle".

Roxton olhou torto quando a herdeira disse isso, mas não queria arranjar mais algum problema com ela, porque ele, mais que ninguém sabia como Marguerite era teimosa, e que não daria o braço a torcer. Além disso, ele sabia que mesmo que ela não demonstrasse, ele havia a magoado".

Marguerite voltou para a sala e antes de falar, respirou fundo: "Meninas venham aqui um pouquinho que eu quero falar com vcs." Se afastou do grupo e dos olhos curiosos dos rapazes e perguntou a elas: "E então meninas, vamos ao rio?"

"Eu vou Madge, mas não sei se a Vê vai querer ir, ela ficou meio de cara com o que aconteceu". Finn falou contente por fazerem algo juntas e ao mesmo tempo um pouco triste porque provavelmente Verônica não iria junto.

"Não quero ser a causadora de problemas para vcs. Acho melhor eu ficar em casa e assim Verônica pode ir. Então vcs podem ficar mais à vontade".

Marguerite pensou e concluiu: "Mas que mulher mais escorregadia... Está morrendo de medo de ficar sozinha conosco. Isso porque ela tem algo a esconder...."; Deu um sorriso que se não a conhecêssemos diríamos que era sincero e disse: "Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Verônica é meio temperamental e por isso ela não quererá ir junto. Não há problema! Ela já conhece a selva e a nós também. Só vc que ainda não está bem enturmada. Por isso vc vai. Logo a Verônica se acostuma com a idéia e volta tudo ao normal". (Se saiu bem né?)

Não tendo alternativa, Isabelle se viu obrigada a aceitar o convite: "Bem, sendo assim, eu irei com o maior prazer". Deu uma risada nervosa: "Vou até o quarto para me aprontar e já vamos ok?"

"Faça isso que eu e a Finn também iremos nos aprontar".

"Madge, eu vou perguntar para a Vê se ela não vai querer ir mesmo".

"Vê, eu e as outras meninas queremos ir até o rio, vc não quer vir com a gente?"

"A Isabelle vai?"

"Vai sim, a Marguerite convidou. Muito sinistro, mas sei lá....".

"Então eu não vou".

"Vc quer que eu fique aqui com vc?"

"Não Finn, pode ir. Vou aproveitar o tempo para fazer uma arrumação no quarto do Ned. Depois vc me conta o que aconteceu ok?"

"Ta bem então. Até mais tarde".

Assim, Finn se despediu de Verônica que ficou um tempo pensando no que Marguerite poderia estar querendo tomando aquela atitude que não era de seu perfil.

Marguerite foi até a sala e comunicou aos rapazes o que iriam fazer: "Eu, Finn e Isabelle iremos até o rio para nos refrescarmos".

"Legal, eu e o Challenger iremos junto. Verônica fica para cuidar do Ned" Roxton disse feliz.

"Nada disso, somente as garotas irão. Verônica não vai ir porque ela está irritada. Portanto cuidem bem dela." Marguerite cortou o barato deles.

Challenger apenas ria da discussão. Não havia opinado. Na realidade, para ele tanto fazia, ele até queria ficar na Casa da Árvore, pois tinha muitas coisas para fazer.

Por fim, ela acabou por escutar alguns protestos mais convincentes, tipo, vcs precisam de alguém que cuide de vcs... e blá, blá, blá, tudo valia, afinal eles queriam ir juntos, mas perceberam que discutir com a Marguerite era a mesma coisa que discutir com uma parede.

Isabelle entrou no quarto de Roxton, que agora era seu, e bateu a porta com raiva: "O que será que aquela cobra da Marguerite está querendo? Será que ela está desconfiada de alguma coisa? Só pode ser isso. Ela não vai com a minha cara e está me fazendo perguntas desde o momento em que eu entrei nessa casa. Eu tenho que acabar com isso de uma vez. Vou pô-la em seu devido lugar de uma vez por todas. Não será uma magrela má amada que acabará por destruir os planos que eu tanto custei para executar. Eu dependo disso! Provavelmente foi ela quem eu escutei quando estava no banheiro. Que droga! Isso não vai ficar assim".

Isabelle falava tudo aquilo em frente ao espelho. Ela estava com muito ódio, tanto que quase cortou a mão ao soquear a parede ao seu lado. Marguerite começara a atravessar o caminho da nova moradora, e provavelmente o preço por isso seria muito alto. Algo que, talvez, Marguerite não pudesse pagar.

COMING SOON....

E então? Estão gostando? Estão curiosos.... Vc não fazem idéia de quem ela é.... o que será que acontecerá no rio? É só deixar reviewzinho para me animar que o outro capítulo estará aí logo, logo. Beijos...


	8. O Fracasso Deixando Conseqüências!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

OFFICIAL REPORT: Pessoal, é o seguinte. Como vcs já devem estar sabendo, eu estou de greve e por isso não coloquei esse capítulo antes no ar. A intenção da greve, não é obrigar vcs a deixar review... e sim, dar um puxão de orelha naquelas pessoas que lêem e não deixam as suas mensagens. Eu costumo comparar os reviews dos outros capítulos, e esse último foi o que menos teve... Algumas meninas que liam não estão mais lendo, e isso só pode significar uma coisa: A fic não está mais agradando. E assim sendo, quero que vcs em indiquem o caminho correto para que eu possa corrigir os erros que venho cometendo. Acredito também que algumas meninas possam ter esquecido de deixar review, o que é completamente compreensível. Então, eu peço para que quem estiver lendo isso, vá dar uma olhadinha nas reviews para ver se não esqueceu de alguma ok? Desde já agradeço a compreensão, e a paciência. Atenciosamente.... Madame Bovary

NOTES:

CMZANINI: Olá, tudo bem? Fico feliz que vc tenha vindo ler esta fic, porque afinal de contas, as suas fics são ótimas!!! Espero que vc continue lendo e que a sua curiosidade cresça casa vez mais. Obrigada pela Review.

Towanda: Será que ela conseguiu? Leia para ver. O Ned é bem fazido mesmo... Tomara que vc continue gostando. E se vc quiser ver outro capítulo, vê se deixa review ta? Beijos.

Jéssy: Obrigada pela lembrança. Se vc não leu, nem tem como deixar a sua crítica (lol). De qualquer forma, obrigada pela review, e a Marguerite não vai abaixar a guarda não... Continue lendo e deixando review....Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr : Eu espero para colocar os capítulos porque eu estou de greve, Mas se todas se comportarem, os próximos capítulos sairão rapidinho. A Marguerite estava querendo aprontar mesmo, será que ela consegiu? Leia e confira. Beijos... e não esqueça do review.

Lady F: Nossa! Mais uma leitora? Que ótimo... Só não sei se vc está lento o 1º capítulo ou se jé era o sétimo... mas mesmo assim, espero que vc continue lendo. P.S. Eu adoro as duas fics!. Não esqueça dos reviews!!!

Jéssica: Não se morda não, porque se vc se morder, não vai conseguir saber o final da fic. E os homens não aprendem mesmo. Será que a Marguerite será a salvadora da pátria? Continue lendo ok? Obrigada!!! Beijos...

Claudia B: Não sabia que vc estava lendo, mas fico feliz que sim. E vê se não tenha um troço não... uqero vc viva para ler os próximos capítulos... Review ok? Beijos

Lady K: Vc nem sabe onde eu moro para me obrigar... hehehe Tive que parar na melhor parte para fazer suspense. Leia e saiba onde eu pararei desta vez... Só não queria me bater viu? Vê se deixa review e leia de novo porque houveram pequenas modificações. Obrigada pelo carinho.... Beijos....

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Isabelle falava tudo aquilo em frente ao espelho. Ela estava com muito ódio, tanto que quase cortou a mão ao soquear a parede ao seu lado. Marguerite começara a atravessar o caminho da nova moradora, e provavelmente o preço por isso seria muito alto. Algo que, talvez, Marguerite não pudesse pagar.

Capítulo 8 – O Fracasso Deixando Conseqüências!

Como Isabelle estava demorando muito para voltar para sala, Marguerite decidiu ir atrás dela. Não queria deixar que por qualquer motivo a garota deixasse de acompanhá-las, afinal de contas, aquele "adorável passeio" tinha sido planejado, único e exclusivamente para descobrir algo mais sobre a dita cuja.

Marguerite bateu na porta: "Posso entrar?"

Isabelle se assustou um pouco, mas logo respondeu: "Claro!"

"Vim ver se já podemos ir. Vc estava demorando demais, e eu não quero que fique muito tarde... quero que o sol esteja bem forte, assim poderemos aproveitar mais, vc não acha?".

"Bem, é que.... eu irei acompanhá-las mas não irei entrar no rio pois eu não sei nadar direito".

Deu para notar que Marguerite ficara vermelha de raiva. Pensava consigo mesma: "O que será que ela está pretendendo. Eu não quero nem saber, tudo terá de andar como eu planejei". Respirando um pouco mais fundo, ela respondeu: "Discutiremos sobre isso depois ok? Vamos!" E puxou a garota pelo braço indo em direção à sala.

Finn esperava as companheiras impacientemente: "E então, vamos agora?"

Antes que elas pudessem sair Roxton puxou Isabelle: "Escute... qualquer coisa que vc precisar é só dar um tiro para cima com esta arma" E lhe entregou um pequeno revólver que ficava escondido na casa para alguma emergência.

Isabelle pegou o revólver na mão, e por alguns segundos uma luz brilhou em seus olhos: "Obrigada John, (que intimidade né?) irei cuidar bem dela!".

"As meninas sabem se cuidar, mas fico mais tranqüilo se vc também tiver como se defender".

Marguerite olhava tudo aquilo estarrecida, onde já se viu? Todos aqueles cuidados com uma estranha que, acima de tudo, estava enganando ele. Ela nunca o vira tão preocupado com nenhuma de suas "outras" mulheres. Aquilo tudo estava deixando-na enciumada, e com muito mais raiva do que já estava.

"Vamos? Vcs já se despediram o suficiente? Eu não irei matá-la Lord John Roxton, não precisa se preocupar." Marguerite disse cinicamente.

"A Vê não vai ir mesmo, ela tem algumas coisas para fazer no quarto do Ned, podemos ir agora?" Finn disse não percebendo o clima amargo que havia ficado entre os moradores da casa da árvore.

Roxton e Challenger ficaram olhando as três mulheres se encaminhando para o elevador: "Assim está melhor John, posso trabalhar numa liga que eu estou fazendo para a cerca, e vc pode me ajudar". Deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo, que apenas forçou um sorriso.

Roxton podia entender de caça, preparo de armadilhas, proteção do pessoal, e tudo mais, só que não entendia nada de ciência. Por mais que se esforçasse para entender as explicações que Challenger dava, ele acabava por não entender muito. Preferia ficar com as outras tarefas, mas desta vez isso não seria possível... teria que ajudar o cientista.

Verônica foi para o quarto de Malone e começou a tirar a roupa de cama. Ela estava muito irritada, e isso era perceptível pela forma com que fazia as tarefas. Ela colocou o travesseiro e o tapete no sol, e quando estava começando a limpar o chão, ouviu um chamar, que desta vez soou irritante:

"Verônica!?!? Será que vc poderia vir aqui um pouquinho?" Malone gritava da sala.

Verônica respirou fundo, esperou alguns segundos, e com os punhos fechados, se encaminhou até onde o jornalista que estava deitado.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar, ou reclamar alguma coisa, o jornalista se pronunciou: "Desculpa estar lhe chamando, mas vc parece ter ficado zangada comigo, e eu queria saber o motivo." (Homens!)

Verônica não imaginava que ele seria tão direto assim, e foi pega de surpresa pela forma com que Malone havia agido diante daquela situação. Detalhes nas suas atitudes mostravam que ele havia mudado, pelo menos um pouco enquanto esteve fora.

Depois de se recompor da surpresa Verônica respondeu, agora um pouco mais calma: "Para ser sincera, estou chateada sim. Não acho que foi certo o modo com que vc defendeu a Isabelle. Marguerite está certa em querer saber quem é essa garota. Vc não a conhece e sendo assim não acho que vc pudesse ou devesse opinar".

Embora sempre tivessem sido sinceros um com o outro, aquela conversa mesclava mais que preocupação e preservação. A garota até podia sentir o que estava dizendo, só que ocultara um ponto muito importante: estava com ciúmes.

Malone olhou para o chão, como se precisasse criar coragem, e perguntou: "Verônica, vc está com ciúmes?" Deu um soriso tímido: "Porque se for isso, vc não precisa se preocupar. Já está na hora de nós dois jogarmos limpo, e se há alguém que tem direito de sentir ciúmes sou eu".

"Como assim vc?" Preferiu seguir esse rumo da conversa para evitar responder se estava ou não com ciúmes. (Hehehe, muito esperta!)

"Bem, pelo que me recordo vc era apaixonada pelo Danú. E... até se casar com ele vc ia, não ia?"

"Ele está morto, e eu não entendo porque vc tem que tocar em lembranças tão dolorosas para mim". Verônica começara a ficar mais nervosa. A única coisa que ela ainda tinha de Danú eram as lembranças, e ela não achava justo que suas memórias fossem "cutucadas" por um simples capricho do jornalista.

"Se elas são tão dolorosas é porque vc ainda gosta dele! E eu não acho que vc possa amar dois homens tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo, eu também não posso competir com alguém que já não está mais entre nós".

"Pois eu digo o mesmo a vc... E Gladys? Eu tb sou diferente dela e ela não está aqui consco".

"O rumo da conversa está mudando totalmente, nem sei porque estamos falando nisso".

"Ah muito lindo, agora vc quer mudar de assunto porque vc não tem mais argumentos, não é?"

Ambos haviam perdido o controle daquela conversa, e acabaram por magoar e serem magoados, trazendo lembranças que estava custando a esquecer.

Roxton estava no laboratório tentando entender as complicadas explicações que Challenger dava para a mudança de coloração de seu novo experimento.

"Challenger, o que vc está achando da Isabelle?". As explicações já eram difíceis, ainda mais quando ele estava com a cabeça longe.

Challenger parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e olhou fixamente para Roxton: "Bem, é difícil dizer. Não sabemos nada sobre ela, a não ser que ela estava fugindo de alguma coisa ou de alguém".

"Ta, mas isso não significa nada. Ela podia estar fugindo de algum T-rex, ou de um homem-macaco... Não quer dizer que ela seja má. Não é?" Era como se Roxton quisesse acreditar naquilo, como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Talvez apenas quisesse discordar da opinião de Marguerite para provoca-la.

"Pode ser, não sei ao certo. Mas nós podemos manter os olhos abertos, sabemos muito bem todos os perigos que corremos nesse imenso plateau".

Roxton sabia que ele estava certo, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

De vez em quando eles escutavam uma ou outra palavra mais alta que Malone e Verônica davam no andar de cima, mas não conseguiam entender o que tudo aquilo significava. Chegou num ponto que ambos se assustaram com a gritaria que havia se formado: "Mas o que será que está acontecendo lá em cima?" Roxton falou um pouco irritado.

Os dois correram para o andar de cima para ver o que estava acontecendo.

As três jovens seguiam calmamente pela selva. Finn e Isabelle iam à frente e Marguerite as acompanhava um pouco mais afastada.

Finn estava entretendo a estranha contando toda a história de como havia parado naquele lugar perdido, e Isabelle prestava atenção se mostrando muito interessada. Marguerite estava gostando daquilo porque ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

À medida que elas se aproximavam do rio, Marguerite ficava mais excitada, lá ela poderia obter mais algumas informações sobre a garota, e descobrir como deveria agir dali em diante. (Não tenham dúvida de que ela vai descobrir!)

"Vou ter que dar um jeito de fazer com que ela entre na água, assim ela será obrigada a tirar a roupa e deixar as suas tatuagens a mostra. Ela não poderá escapar de dar algumas explicações... Não posso comentar nada sem vê-las novamente... certamente ela saberia que eu estava na porta do banheiro aquele dia...". Marguerite ia pensando em mil e uma formas de fazer com que ela tirasse a roupa para entrar no rio.

Quando menos perceberam, elas chegaram num local muito lindo e apropriado para o tão "esperado" banho.

"Bem chegamos, estou louca para me refrescar, faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso". Marguerite instigou às outras garotas a entrarem no rio.

Finn foi logo tirando a roupa e sem nenhuma preparação para a água gelada, pulou. Ela deu um mergulho e as duas ainda procuravam ela embaixo d'agua quando viram uma cabecinha do outro lado do córrego gritando: "E então? Vcs não vão entrar?"

"Como falei para a Marguerite, eu não sei nadar, então ficarei aqui fora olhando vcs". E sentou-se no chão, como se, naquele momento, fosse impossível fazer com que ela saísse dali.

Marguerite ficou louca, e foi puxando o braço de Isabelle: "Ah, não se preocupe, esse trecho aqui (apontou para uma beirada) é bem raso, vc não precisará nadar".

Isabelle foi forçada a se levantar, e muito instintivamente foi se aproximando da beirada do rio: "Não sei não Marguerite, imagina se acontecer alguma coisa? Eu tenho um pouco de fobia de água".

"Ah, entra vai, qualquer coisa nós te ajudamos". Finn como seu jeito maroto chamava a garota que agora já estava bem na beirada.

"Ai não sei..."

Marguerite estava ficando muito intrigada, que jogo era aquele? O que ela estaria querendo com toda aquela ceninha?

De repente, Isabelle colocou o pé numa parte mais "mole" da beirada, de modo que a terra desmoronou e ela caiu dentro da água. Ela não parecia estar apavorada, para quem tinha fobia de água, pelo contrário, era como se ela tivesse feito aquilo de propósito.

Agora a herdeira tinha a resposta para a sua indagação: "Ela estava fazendo aquilo de propósito para não precisar tirar a roupa, afinal de contas, com o seu 'escorregão', suas vestimentas molharam do mesmo". Ela ficou completamente revoltada e não conseguiu esconder isso.

"Ah, eu não acredito que vc caiu? Como vc conseguiu essa proeza?"

"Calma Marguerite ela está bem!" Acalmou Finn.

"Ah preciso dar um jeito nisso" Pensou Marguerite: "Bem, é melhor vc tirar a sua roupa... posso pendura-la naqueles galhos para que ela seque, assim evitamos que vc pegue um resfriado".

"Ah, não há necessidade, ela não ficará seca por completo do mesmo. Assim eu me sinto melhor, sou forte contra esse tipo de vírus". E deu uma risada sarcástica para Marguerite.

Marguerite estava cada vez mais zangada com aquela situação, mas assim, pelo menos, ela tinha uma certeza. Isabelle teve muito trabalho para esconder suas marcas, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: ela estava tramando alguma coisa, e aquelas marcas eram algo que denunciava as verdadeiras intenções dela, ou então, ao menos sugeria isso.

"Vamos Marguerite, entra na água.... ela está fria no início, mas depois vc se acostuma!" Finn nem percebera o que havia acontecido.

Marguerite um pouco a contra-gosto entrou na água. Ela nem percebia a brincadeiras que as outras garotas faziam. Ela estava completamente decepcionada com a falha de seu plano, e assim sendo, tentando encontrar outra solução para aquele problema que tinha se formado em sua mente.

O sol estava diminuindo a intensidade se seus raios, e todas resolveram sair da água e seguir para a casa da árvore.

Finn caminhou um pouco à frente quando ouviu barulho de raptors: "Garotas, prestem atenção, que eu acho que deve ter um Dino por aí!"

Marguerite estava indo para perto de Finn quando Isabelle a segurou pelo braço. Marguerite virou para ela com um olhar zangado, que logo se dissipou quando viu um pequeno revolver se aproximando de seu corpo. Era a arma que Roxton havia dado à Isabelle antes de sair de casa.

"Fique quietinha que não irá acontecer nada. Só quero lhe avisar uma coisa. É melhor vc sair do meu caminho e parar de querer saber coisas ao meu respeito, não irei mais aturar esse tipo de comportamento, entendeu?".

"Pois vá em frente e atire, sua covarde. Atire, que vc irá pagar caro por isso".

"Ah, e vc acha que eu seria tão idiota para fazer isso? Pretendo atirar onde mais dói. Já percebi que vc é perdidamente apaixonada pelo Roxton.... Vc tem bom gosto! Ele irá pagar, se vc não se comportar melhor, entendeu?" Ao terminar de pronunciar as palavras Isabelle empurrou a arma no abdômem de Marguerite, que sem perceber soltou um gemido de dor.

Finn se virou para ver o que era, viu Isabelle se afastando de Marguerite se aproximando dela: "Que barulho foi esse?"

"Não ouvi... Vc ouviu alguma coisa , _Marguerite_?"

Marguerite se virou devagar e respondeu num tom muito baixo, quase que imperceptível: "Não ouvi nada".

COMING SOON...

Pessoal!!! Peço encarecidamente para que deixem review ta? Vcs não sabem como isso é importante para nós escritoras anônimas e não anônimas também. Espero que vcs estejam gostando e que tenham percebido como essa mulher é má!!! Continuem lendo e se eu receber reviewzinhos eu coloco o próximo capítulo logo!Beijos.... Madame Bovary


	9. As Dúvidas São Cruéis!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

OFFICIAL REPORT: Quero me pronunciar para que todos saibam que eu saí da greve e que estou muito contente com o número de reviews. Nota-se que podemos contar com vcs quando se é necessário! Obrigada por entenderem o meu lado e terem deixado as reviews!!! Agradeço muito! Atenciosamente... Madame Bovary

NOTES:

Claudia: Obrigada por ler a minha fic. Quanto ao review, não se preocupe, desde que ade agora em diante vc continue lendo e deixando as suas mensagens. E adorei se comentário sobre quando homem fica doente!!!! Beijos

Mary: Que bom que vc voltou a deixar review, e não perca esse lindo costume ta? O Roxton pensa com a cabeça de baixo e esse é um grande problema dele. Continue e lendo e veja o que irá acontecer ok? Continue deixando review ta? Beijos...

Lady K: Que bom que vc está gostando da fic. E Isabelle ficará incomodando por algum tempo ainda. Continue lendo e me apoiando sempre... hehehe.... beijos

Nay: hehehe... adorei a sua review. Bem, cortei a discussão para, quem sabe, fazer outra no futuro, tenho que deixar margem par as outras cenas né? Deixa review ta? Beijos

Nessa Reinher: A Marguerite vai estar com uma dúvida cruel... O que ela irá fazer hein? A reposta estará nos próximos capítulos, não perca.... Beijos

Jessica: Nossa! Quando eu li que vc achava que a Isabelle era boazinha eu quase tive um treco... hahaha Pronta para esse capítulo? Espero que goste!!!! Beijos e continue deixando review.

Towanda: Que bom que vc gostou da discussão do N&V... hehehe... A Isabelle é realmente um vaca e ela será uma pedra no caminho da Marguerite. Beijos, e espero que goste desse capítulo...

Cmzanini: Não roa as unhas! A intenção é deixar vcs curiosas, mas não fazer com que vcs voltem a ter essas manias que provavelmente vcs custaram para perder. Espero que goste do capítulo. Obrigada pela review... Beijos...

Phoenix: Adorei a sua review... Que bom que vc está lendo a minha fic... irei ler a sua tb. Tem muito estória pela frente. Vê se continua lendo porque ESCRITORAS OCULTAS UNIDAS JAMAIS SERÃO VENCIDAS!

Jessy: Eu adoro que vcs fiquem curiosas e com raiva pq essa é a intenção...despertar emoções em vcs... Espero que vc continue lendo e deixando review. A greve acabou... beijos...

Rosa: Obrigada pela review, e desculpa por ter lhe colocado na lista de inadimplentes, é que eu fiz um apanhado o pessoal que estava lendo e não havia deixando review, isso sem levar em conta os motivos!!! Que bom que vc esta´de volta, e espero que continue gostando... Beijos

Fabi: que bom que vc resolveu das as caras e escrever as reviews, espero que vc esteja gostando mesmo que não deixe de deixar reviews.... Tomara que goste desse capítulo.. Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Finn se virou para ver o que era, viu Isabelle se afastando de Marguerite se aproximando dela: "Que barulho foi esse?"

"Não ouvi... Vc ouviu alguma coisa , _Marguerite_?"

Marguerite se virou devagar e respondeu num tom muito baixo, quase que imperceptível: "Não ouvi nada".

Capítulo 9 – As Dúvidas São Cruéis!

"Venham para cá meninas, olhem o que está acontecendo". Finn disse.

Ela se referia a uma cena, que na minha opinião é pra lá de nojenta, era um raptor, mas ele não estava querendo ataca-las, estava sendo atacado por um outro raptor. Provavelmente aquilo estava acontecendo por causa de uma presa que estava morta perto de um deles. (Imagina... brigando por uma coisa morta!)

Marguerite tentando parecer normal diante de Finn disse: "É melhor aproveitarmos a situação para nos mandarmos daqui, com certeza eles estão ocupados demais para nos seguirem".

As outras duas assentiram e seguiram para a casa da árvore. Novamente, Marguerite ficara para trás. Agora, ela ficara completamente atordoada com a ameaça de Isabelle, o que ela iria fazer agora? Não se podia mais discutir quanto à índole daquela mulher, mas mesmo assim, os outros ainda estavam cegos diante da beleza dela.

Vez por outra, Finn olhava para trás para ver onde Marguerite estava. Em um determinado momento ela parou e perguntou: "O que foi Marguerite? Porque vc está sempre atrás de nós? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Antes de responder, Marguerite olhou para Isabelle, que apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e então resolveu dizer: "Não é nada Finn, estou cansada do dia que tivemos. Vc me conhece, estou louca para chegar a casa da árvore para poder enfim, descansar";

"Bem, isso é verdade, mas já estamos quase chegando".

Marguerite apenas forçou um sorriso.

"O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Por que toda essa gritaria?" Challenger perguntou muito zangado. Aquele tipo de situação não era normal, ainda mais vindo de Verônica, que era uma mulher muito controlada. "Eu não disse que Malone não podia fazer qualquer esforço? Quanto mais emocional?"

Malone e Roxton não falaram nada, apenas escutaram a bronca que o cientista estava dando.

Verônica, por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça como uma criança arrependida: "Vc está certo professor, isso não irá se repetir".

O comportamento de Verônica era diferente dos demais... certamente se Marguerite estivesse no lugar dela, responderia de modo que ela pudesse ficar com a última palavra. Provavelmente a atitude de Verônica se dava, porque durante muitos anos ela vivera sem seus pais, e o maior desejo de sua alma era reencontra-los. Ela via aqueles moradores da Casa da Árvore como uma família, a família que perdera há anos, e por isso escutava os sermões e broncas do Challenger como se fossem dados pelo próprio pai.

"E vc Malone, não tem nada para dizer?" Roxton perguntou.

"Creio que a situação fugiu do controle. Não irá se repetir". Timidamente o jornalista se pronunciou.

"E não seria uma boa idéia vcs fazerem as pazes e resolverem isso de uma vez?" Challenger olhou para ambos.

Verônica olhou decidida: "Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, e não acho que seja uma boa idéia conversamos agora".

"É melhor vcs conversarem depois, vcs ainda estão de cabeça muito quente". Roxton disse.

"Vou ir acabar de fazer a faxina no quarto... do... Malone".

O jornalista estava com uma cara muito pálida, e Roxton não achou uma boa idéia deixa-lo sozinho: "Challenger, porque vc não vai descendo e eu fico um pouco aqui para ver o que aconteceu?"

"Tudo bem meu velho, pode deixar que eu me viro sozinho". Challenger se virou e foi para o seu laboratório.

Malone começou a explicar tudo o que havia acontecido para Roxton, que escutava silenciosamente e atentamente a cada detalhe do relato: "Como é que vc foi capaz de falar aquilo? Vc sabe que foi vc quem começou toda aquela discussão, não sabe?"

"Como eu? E toda aquela estória que a Verônica falou da Isabelle?"

"Ora meu caro, vc conhece a Verônica e sabe como ela é temperamental não sabe?"

"Vc está certo Roxton, mas agora eu aposto que Verônica não quererá me escutar. Droga! Logo agora que nós estávamos indo tão bem!"

"É, eu havia percebido". Roxton dá uma risadinha safada: "Mas então faça o seguinte. Espere mais algum tempo, para que ela coloque para fora toda a raiva que ela está sentido. Tenho certeza, que então vcs poderão conversar mais tranqüilamente".

"Espere aí... Vc disse raiva? Vc acha que ela está com raiva?"

Quanto Roxton ia responder, ouviu o barulho do elevador e se levantou para esperar as três garotas que saiam de dentro dele. Finn e Isabelle saíram primeiro, ficando Marguerite para trás novamente: "Que bom que vcs voltaram meninas, como foi o passeio?"

"Foi ótimo Roxton, apesar dos sustos que levamos!". Finn sorriu.

"Sustos?" Roxton franziu a testa.

"É, primeiro eu e a Marguerite nos assustamos porque a Isa tinha caído no rio e ela não sabia nadar. Depois nós encontramos dois raptors brigando entre si. Foi muito sinistro". Finn explicava fazendo gestos e caretas.

"Bem, então provavelmente vc já está adaptada ao ambiente não é?" Falou Roxton sorrindo para Isabelle.

Malone riu, assim como Isabelle.

Marguerite estava ficando tonta com todo aquele falatório e foi a passos largos para o seu quarto. No meio do caminho estava Roxton que perguntou: "Aconteceu alguma coisa com vc?"

Marguerite olhou-o sem responder uma palavra e seguiu para o seu quarto. Roxton pode perceber que os olhos de Marguerite estavam completamente embebidos em água. Mas o que estaria provocando aquilo na herdeira? Ela era sempre tão forte... tão decidida, e por mais que estivesse triste não iria demonstrar aquilo.

Roxton acompanhou-a com os olhos, depois se virou para a turma de amigos que estavam conversando animadamente a sua frente. Ficou por alguns minutos perplexo com a atitude de Marguerite, mas logo sua preocupação foi dissipada com os risos dos outros jovens.

Malone ria uma vez ou outra, mas a verdade era que ele estava muito preocupado com a sua situação com a garota da selva.

Marguerite chegou em seu quarto, caminhou de um lado para o outro, e se atirou sentada na cama. Em sua cabeça passava um turbilhão de pensamentos. Mas na realidade, ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Durante toda a sua vida passara por situações difíceis, acontecimentos duros e inexplicáveis. Por mais que estivesse em apuros, sempre conseguira passar por cima dos obstáculos, e quando por algum motivo se perdia, logo conseguia retomar o controle da situação: "Mas que droga! O que eu irei fazer agora?" Pensava a herdeira derramando lágrimas de desespero e raiva.

Primeiramente, Marguerite foi abandonada por seus pais, o que ocasionou um trauma muito grande em sua vida. Pode, quando ficou um pouco mais velha, encontrar todo o apoio que necessitava nos ombros de sua grande amiga. Aprendeu a confiar seus segredo e lamentos nela, de forma que, com ela, Marguerite não se sentia tão sozinha.

Quando Adrienne morreu, ela levou consigo todos os segredos e carinhos que Marguerite guardava dentro de si. A herdeira procurou não se aproximar tão intimamente das pessoas, para não ter mais que sofrer ao perde-las. Era muito mais cômodo, cuidar de si mesma, de maneira que não teria que se sentir culpada pelos acontecimentos com as pessoas ao seu redor: "Não mais dizer adeus, quando se está de todo sozinha. Por que vc não se conteve Marguerite? Por que vc teve que se aproximar e acabar por gostar das pessoas? Vc passou 10 anos de sua vida vivendo sozinha, tomando conta de si mesma, e vc estragou tudo o que construiu!".

Marguerite trazia dores insuportáveis em seu coração, feridas que ela não tinha esperança alguma de cicatrizar. Matinha uma atitude de mulher durona, poderosa e dona de si para poder esconder o que realmente passava em sua alma.

Roxton deixou os companheiros na sala e foi até o laboratório para conversar um pouco com o Challenger.

"As garotas já voltaram, e parece que se divertiram bastante". John sorria.

"Eu pude escutar as gargalhadas que vcs estavam dando lá em cima. Só não escutei a voz da Marguerite".

"Ela não ficou conosco, e já que vc tocou no assunto, ela não estava com uma cara muito boa quando entrou em casa".

"Não me diga Roxton? Aposto que vc foi lá ver o que ela tinha e ela lhe deu um 'corridão'?" Challenger falava rindo, do provável fracasso do amigo ao tentar conversar com a herdeira.

"Na realidade eu não fui vê-la Challenger.".

No mesmo instante, o cientista parou o que estava fazendo para encarar o caçador. Aquela atitude não era normal, em qualquer outra situação Roxton estaria fazendo o que fosse necessário para que Marguerite confessasse o que estava sentindo: "Não? Vc quer dizer que não foi até o quarto dela? É isso?"

"É sim, ela tem andando muito estranha nos últimos dias, e não quero brigar mais ainda com ela. Estou cansado desse joguinho". Roxton falava aquilo da boca para fora, estava louco para ver o que Marguerite tinha, queria abraça-la, beija-la, te-la em seus braços para protege-la de todos os males. Estava tentando mudar de tática, de repente se não desse muita importância para as atitudes, que ele julgava infantis, de Marguerite as coisas melhorariam entre eles.

O lance com Isabelle, bem, ele realmente a achava atraente, mas seu coração pertencia a Marguerite. Roxton achava que Isabelle era muito parecida com ele, talvez fossem do mesmo signo (brincadeira), havia uma compatibilidade de gêneros, mas isso podia abalar o que ele sentia por Marguerite? Talvez... talvez ele estivesse precisando de outra pessoa, alguém que lhe desse algo em vez de apenas receber.

Challenger achou aquilo tudo muito estranho e preferiu mudar o rumo da conversa: "Bem se vc acha... E como está a Verônica e o Malone?"

"Acho que Verônica está zangada, e o Malone está um muito abatido com essa situação".

Ficaram ali, conversando e discutindo sobre o que achavam daquelas discussões que pareciam ser de dois adolescestes, e isso fazia com que eles rissem daquela situação.

"Isa fique aqui com o Malone que eu vou ir procurar a Vê".

Finn foi procurar Verônica e a encontrou arrumando o quarto do Ned, e pode logo perceber que a amiga estava irritada com alguma coisa: "O que foi Vê? Vc está zangada? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Aconteceu que o Ned voltou muito saidinho, e eu detesto que queiram mandar em mim, e fazer com que eu me sinta um pertence. Nunca dei motivos para que Ned duvidasse de mim".

"Ah... ele duvidou de vc? Pq?"

Verônica viu que aquela conversa não daria em nada, e como já havia acabado de arrumar o quarto de Malone, quis descer e ficar um pouco no pé da casa da árvore. Queria pensar um pouco sem ter que se defrontar com Isabelle ou Malone.

Assim, Verônica atravessou a casa da árvore sem parar para olhar e, muito menos, conversar com qualquer um dos outros moradores.

Malone olhava ela saindo e teve ânsia de ir atrás dela, mas não podia ficar de pé... não conseguia, não queria mais problemas ainda. Ficou um tempo pensando em como faria para conversar com a garota, e teve a idéia de pedir para que Roxton o levasse ao quarto de Verônica. Quando ela chegasse em casa, obrigatoriamente teria que conversar com ele.

"Como irei me livrar dessa situação? Aquela desgraçada não vai escapar de mim... mas o que eu posso fazer? Não quero colocar a vida de ninguém em perigo, muito menos a do Roxton... Que droga!"

Marguerite estava furiosa, mas não sabia que atitude tomar: "Eu deveria te-la matado antes de chegarmos aqui na casa... Mas o que eu diria aos outros? Eles já me acham tudo de ruim, e se eu matasse ela o que iriam pensar? Talvez não acreditassem no que dissesse. Não acredito que me meti nesse rolo. Agora a vida do Roxton depende de mim, logo ele, que está caído por aquela idiota. Como ele pode ser tão estúpido?". Colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto e agora não pode mais se conter. Começou a chorar descontroladamente, estava desesperada, seu coração estava apertado. Tudo aquilo já era ruim, ainda mais que teve que recordar lembranças dolorosas.

"Chega Marguerite, isso não é hora para o pânico, é melhor vc tomar um banho e ir deitar, porque amanhã as coisas parecerão mais calmas, e os problemas menores".

Roxton não agüentou mais, e num impulso, foi até o quarto de Marguerite, queria ver o que estava acontecendo. Foi abrindo a porta aos poucos e viu quando Marguerite tirava a sua blusa.

Marguerite desabotoava cada botão com tristeza, e isso era notório. Já estava sem a camisa, usando apenas um corpette com rendas, quando notou a presença de seu amado na porta de seu quarto: "Posso saber o que vc esta fazendo aí me espionando?".

"Nada, só vim ver como vc está? Está tudo bem? Por que vc não ficou conosco lá na sala?". Ia se aproximando de Marguerite, e então pode ver os olhos avermelhados da herdeira.

"Ora por favor Roxton, eu dispenso a sua preocupação".

"Vc estava chorando? O que foi Marguerite?". Foi encostando uma de suas mãos no rosto dela para secar os trajetos que as lágrimas percorreram.

Marguerite afastou-o se si e virou-se de costas: "Está tudo bem, não há com o que se preocupar".

Roxton se aproximou um pouco mais da herdeira, e por alguns segundos abaixou o seu olhar e viu uma marca no corpo de Marguerite. Era uma pequena marca arroxeada à esquerda do lindo umbigo da morena. Ela era arredondada, e ele sabia exatamente o que tinha provocado aquilo. Era um homem experiente, e já vira aquele tipo de marca anteriormente.

"Quem fez isso em vc? Que marca é essa?" Roxton puxou Marguerite para que ela olhasse em seus olhos de maneira que não pudesse mentir.

COMING SOON...

Então pessoal, o que vcs acham que vai acontecer agora? Deixem review para saber a continuação. Espero que vcs estejam gostando!!! Beijos e até o capítulo 10!!!


	10. E as Discussões Árduas!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Cláudia: Será que o Roxton irá despertar para a vida? Não sei não... leia o capítulo e confira o que irá acontecer!!! Não esqueça do review!!!

Towanda: Vc realmente sabe das coisas... piorar para melhorar... não preciso dizer mais nada não é? Obrigada pela review... Beijos

Nessa Reiner: Pois é... talvez ela seja o diabo disfarçado... já pensou nisso??? Leia e veja mais uma cena entre o N&V... Beijos e continue deixando review...

Fabi: Obrigada pela review, e espero que esse capítulo vc goste bastante pe tem R&M a fuzel...Não esqueça de deixar review para mim ok? Beijos

Jéssica: Que bom que vc está gostando... e a Madge foi para o quarto pensar no que fazer hehehe... Espero que vc goste desse capítulo... Continue lendo e deixando reviews.... Beijos

Cris: Queria mesmo fazer suspense, que bom que está dando certo né? Hehehe... Será que o Roxton vai acalma-la? Não sei não... Vá lá e confira.... Beijos...

Rosa: Bem... estamos quites então... sem ressentimentos? Espero que esse capítulo agrade pq ele realmente deu um trabalhão!!!! Beijos e continue deixando reviews...

Mary: Por enquanto as coisas permanecerão obscuras, mas eu espero que vc continue gostando ta? Leia e não esqueça do review.... beijos...

Ed: Nossa! Foi um prazer vc achar que eu sou a Si, afinal de contas ela escreve muito bem. Mas na realidade eu sou outra pessoa. Não sabia que vc estava lendo a fic, mas já que está ótimo!!! Não se esqueça de deixar as reviews ok? Beijos...

Nay: Fique emocionada com a sua review... eu adorei mesmo. Espero que esse capítulo satisfaça algumas de suas ansiedades para que vc não fique sem as suas mãos... rsrs... Leia e não esqueça da review ok? Beijos

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Roxton se aproximou um pouco mais da herdeira, e por alguns segundos abaixou o seu olhar e viu uma marca no corpo de Marguerite. Era uma pequena marca arroxeada à esquerda do lindo umbigo da morena. Ela era arredondada, e ele sabia exatamente o que tinha provocado aquilo. Era um homem experiente, e já vira aquele tipo de marca anteriormente.

"Quem fez isso em vc? Que marca é essa?" Roxton puxou Marguerite para que ela olhasse em seus olhos de maneira que não pudesse mentir.

Capítulo 10 – E as Discussões Árduas!

Depois de tudo o que já haviam passado, Marguerite teria que se esforçar muito para conseguir mentir para o homem que amava. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ela rapidamente se virou de costas pra ele para tentar pensar em alguma resposta e não demonstrar a tristeza que havia em sua alma.

"Éééé.....Não é nada Roxton. Eu estou cansada será que vc poderia se retirar para que eu pudesse ir deitar?"

"Como nada? Nós dois sabemos que tipo de marca é essa, e o que provocaria isso!" Roxton falou confiante.

"Eu me machuquei enquanto estávamos vindo para cá... um galho me espetou, é só isso". Marguerite continuava de costas para caçador, assim era mais fácil, porque ela não conseguiria deixar de se render aos lindos olhos verdes dele.

"Eu não acredito em vc! O que foi exatamente que aconteceu lá no rio? Por que vc voltou de lá tão abalada? Eu não consigo entender".

"Do que adiantaria lhe falar, provavelmente vc não iria acreditar em mim". Marguerite, ainda de costas, abaixou a sua cabeça.

"Marguerite, o que provocou isso em vc foi alguma espécie de arma, quem lhe ameaçou? Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Roxton eu não quero falar sobre isso, já disse que não adiantaria lhe falar coisa alguma".

Roxton estava visivelmente nervoso com aquela conversa, e principalmente com a idéia de que alguém tentara machucar a pessoa mais valiosa da sua vida. Ele deu alguns passos para chegar mais perto dela, e delicadamente a segurou pelos braços de modo que ela tivesse que se virar para ele. Lentamente Marguerite foi levantando os seus lindos e vivos olhos que mostravam uma preocupação imensa.

Malone, com a ajuda de Roxton, foi para o quarto de Verônica, lá ele poderia conversar em paz com ela: "Roxton, será que vc poderia me deixar aqui perto da porta?"

(P.S.: Isso aconteceu antes da discussão do R&M, só que eu não quis interromper ok?)

Roxton fez o que o amigo pediu, sem fazer qualquer pergunta e logo acendeu uma pequena luz para que o repórter não ficasse naquela completa escuridão.

"Roxton, eu prefiro que vc me deixe na penumbra para que a Verônica não me veja quando entrar aqui. Assim, ela não poderá fugir pq eu pretendo chavear a porta".

Roxton ficou abismado com a revelação do amigo, afinal de contas, não estava acostumado com um Malone tão decidido. "Só vou permitir isso pq vc não vai poder fazer nada 'a força' com Verônica. Mas se comporte pq eu estarei por perto ok?" Roxton colocou o indicador no seu olho e depois apontou para o repórter (tipo: estou de olho em vc!).

Passados alguns minutos (muitos na verdade) Verônica entrou no quarto. Agora ela já estava mais calma, a tranqüilidade da floresta sempre a acalmava. Ela entrou e não fechou a porta, ligou uma luz pequena, que não iluminava muita coisa, quando escutou o barulho da porta batendo. "Quem está aí?" Ela deu um pulo, e no mesmo instante tirou a sua faca da bota e foi apontando para a presença junto à porta.

Malone acabara de chavear a porta: "Tenha calma Verônica, sou eu, o Ned".

Enquanto guardava a sua faca Verônica dizia num tom alterado: "O que vc está fazendo aqui Ned? Não quero conversar agora. Imagino que tudo o que vc precisava me dizer, vc já tenha dito hoje a tarde ". Notava-se que ela estava muito magoada com aquela discussão toda.

"Não se zangue, vim aqui para podermos conversar tranqüilamente, sem interrupções e sem nos alterarmos, tudo bem? Não conseguiria dormir sabendo que estamos assim, brigados um com o outro".

Verônica "bufou" no princípio, mas achou que seria melhor acabarem com aquela pendência que havia ficado entre eles: "Está bem, pode falar!".

"Verônica, puxe uma cadeira para perto de mim, eu não consigo ir até aí".

A garota da selva hesitou um pouco mas resolveu ceder ao pedido dele. Pegou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente a sua frente.

Malone pegou uma das mãos de Verônica, começou a falar pausadamente e respirando calmamente entre as palavras: "Eu acho que tanto eu quanto vc nos excedemos hoje à tarde. Vamos começar por partes certo? Primeiro eu falo e depois se vc quiser rebater vc fala, pode ser? É.... é que.... bem, na verdade... eu acho que vc não tinha motivos para se comparar com a Gladys..." Verônica tirou sua mão das mãos do repórter. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e antes que Verônica o interpretasse mal, continuou: "Vc.... sabe que quando eu tive que escolher entre ficar aqui e ir embora, eu decidi ficar aqui, com vc... não sabe? Vc também sabe que o real desejo do meu coração é ficar com vc... não é?"

Timidamente Verônica faz sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele tinha razão no que estava dizendo, mas no meio daquela discussão os ressentimentos do passado vieram à tona, e não foi possível esconde-los.

"Então? Pq vc falou nela? Vc ainda tem dúvidas do que eu sinto por vc?"

"Não Ned, na realidade eu não pensei em nada disso quando discutimos... Falei aquilo pois eu não entendo como vc pode gostar de duas pessoas tão distintas".

"Tal-talvez eu não amasse... Gladys de verdade...". Ele ia começar a falar de quanto a amava, quando mudou de idéia e começou a falar no Danú, ele ainda não estava preparado para falar tão abertamente. Estava na cara que ele era apaixonado por Verônica, mas isso só podia ser entendido quando se lia nas entrelinhas: "Já expliquei que não há motivos para vc temer, só que.... e quanto a mim?"

"Quanto à vc o que?"

"Bem, e quanto ao D.... quanto ao homem com quem vc fez um pacto de sangue?"

"Não sei porque vc insiste nisso. Vc sabe o que aconteceu com ele".

"Mas isso não significa que vc o tenha esquecido".

"E eu não o esqueci. Só não o vejo como eu o via antes. Agora ele é só uma lembrança do meu passado, e será para sempre um grande amigo".

"Apenas isso?".

Quando finalmente Roxton e Marguerite trocavam um olhar completamente sincero, ele disse: "Marguerite, eu estive com vc durante todo esse tempo, eu conheço seu passado, conheço sua vida. Não há mais segredos, já acabou tudo. Sei dos seus medos e suas aflições, eu não entendo porque vc não quer me contar o que está acontecendo com vc. Eu estou aqui ao seu lado, e o que mais quero é poder lhe ajudar..."

Marguerite interrompeu-o: "As coisas não são tão simples assim".

Ele foi caminhando em direção a ela, de modo que em pouco tempo ela estava, literalmente, contra a parede. Ele apoiava uma de suas mãos na parede em que Marguerite estava escorada e com a mão livre começou a fazer carinho no rosto da herdeira. Agora num tom mais baixo, ele falou: "Eu quero que vc me conte exatamente o que aconteceu, eu não deixarei que a machuquem, eu garanto isso. Vc pode confiar em mim, vc sabe disso não é? Ninguém lhe fará mal".

Marguerite apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo quando o caçador pronunciou aquelas palavras. Cada vez que eles se aproximavam era como se a lua e o sol se encontrassem, era algo forte e intenso que sentiam que mal podiam ficar em pé. Isabelle não queria fazer mal a ela, pelo menos não diretamente, e sim a ele... e ao pensar nisso, Marguerite teve ganas de chorar novamente.

"O que foi Marguerite?". Roxton não agüentou vê-la tão fragilizada e aos poucos foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela. Marguerite queria andar para trás para fugir daquele sentimento que tinha em seu peito, mas ela não tinha para onde correr, e de certa forma ela realmente queria estar ali. Os lábios de Roxton se encontraram com os dela, e ele pode sentí-la estremecer à medida que a abraçava.

Não houve qualquer resistência por parte dela. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, que era puro e desinteressado. Para Marguerite aquilo significava muito, pois ela mesma já havia beijado muitos homens por interesse ou até mesmo para se livrar de alguma enrascada. Isso tudo fazia com que os beijos trocados com Roxton se tornassem muito mais especiais.

Naqueles segundos, Marguerite se sentia a mulher mais segura e protegida do mundo, como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer. Ela sentia que Roxton iria defende-la de qualquer situação de perigo, assim como já havia feito tantas outras vezes. E quanto à fisicamente, a herdeira sentia como se o chão fugisse dos seus pés, como se estivesse flutuando por entre as nuvens num lindo sonho.

Ambos se entregaram de corpo e alma àquele beijo cheio de amor. Amor, porque não era apenas desejo e paixão, era uma troca de carinho, de cuidado, algo que somente duas almas que já fossem pré-destinadas poderiam sentir.

Marguerite emaranhou os seus dedos por entre os cabelos do caçador, e abraçou-o com força para que aquele momento não acabasse mais.

"Como eu amo esse homem, o que eu faria sem ele?" Marguerite pensava. E foi nesse instante que se lembrou o que trazia o caçador ao seu quarto, se lembrou da ameaça que perturbava a sua casa, e se lembrou do medo que sentia em seu coração. Um arrepio gélido percorreu sua espinha e fez com que ela afastasse Roxton para longe. Ela caminhou passando por ele e colocando uma de suas mãos à frente da sua boca e disse: "Vc não deveria ter feito isso".

"Eu não entendo o seu comportamento Marguerite, vc estava correspondendo ao beijo".

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Roxton ficou muito irritado com aquela atitude. Ela sempre fazia isso... mostrava-se interessada e depois acabava rejeitando-o. Ele sabia que não teria êxito se continuasse com aquela conversa. Respirou muito fundo e voltou ao assunto que o trouxera ali: "Como não quer falar sobre isso? Arggg... Tudo bem. Mas me fale então o que aconteceu lá no rio. As outras garotas não viram o que aconteceu né? Por que eu entreguei um revolver para Isabelle e ela poderia tê-la defendido".

Marguerite se enfureceu quando John disse aquilo. Não sabia se ficava mais zangada por causa da ingenuidade dele ou porque fora ele quem entregara aquela maldita arma para a forasteira. Quando Marguerite se virou de frente para Roxton, ele pode ver que o rosto dela estava avermelhado de raiva.

"Caia fora daqui Lord John Roxton, eu quero ir tomar banho e a única coisa que vc esta fazendo é me atrapalhar. Saia daqui imediatamente!". Ordenou.

Roxton não entendia o porque daquela explosão e quando ia falar alguma coisa viu a raiva e a fúria no rosto de Marguerite. Apenas abaixou a cabeça fazendo um sinal negativo e se retirou do quarto em silêncio.

Marguerite estava tão exausta de tudo o que estava acontecendo, e principalmente por causa da sua discussão com o Roxton, que nem quis mais tomar um banho. Ficou como estava e se atirou na cama, e assim como deitou, adormeceu.

Roxton saiu do quarto desolado: "Por que ela ficou daquele jeito? O que foi que eu disse.... estava tudo bem, mas de repente ela mudou completamente... Que droga!!! Eu não suporto mais isso. Ela não vai mais brincar comigo desse jeito". Pensava decidido.

Isabelle parou na frente de Roxton: "O que aconteceu Lord Roxton, sua expressão está muito tensa... vejo que andou se incomodando". Dizia a forasteira enquanto passava sua mão pelo rosto preocupado e irritado de Roxton.

"Não aconteceu nada." Roxton cortou logo o papo, porque não queria falar nada sobre Marguerite.

Sensualmente, Isabelle se insinuou para Roxton, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e disse: "Eu posso fazer com que toda a sua preocupação desapareça meu lorde". Deu um sorriso e olhou nos olhos de John, que permanecia quieto. Aos poucos ela foi aproximando a sua boca da dele, e o beijou.

"Sim Ned, lembro dele apenas como um bom amigo".

"Então quer dizer que já está tudo esclarecido não é?" Ned falou ansioso.

"Não mesmo. Temos que falar de Isabelle ainda".

"Falar o que?"

"Bem, eu não gosto do jeito que vc trata ela. Ela não é nada sua, vc nem a conhece direito". Verônica disse depois de pensar um pouco.

"É verdade, mas se eu não me aproximar dela não poderei conhecê-la.".

Verônica não esperava aquela resposta, se levantou da cadeira, deu alguns passos, e depois olhou para Ned decidida: "Então eu acho que devo lhe dar liberdade suficiente para conhecer quem vc quiser..."

"E quanto a nós?"

"Quanto a nós? Não sei...quando vc estiver completamente decidido do que quer, vc fala comigo novamente".

"Mas eu sei o que eu quero, e eu quero vc!"

Verônica olhou para o lado, e depois para o Ned: "Acho melhor nós deixarmos as coisas acontecerem. Vc está só, e eu também, não digo que não ficaremos juntos, mas vc terá toda a liberdade do mundo para conhecer a Isabelle e qualquer outra garota". Ela fez um sinal com as mãos e disse: "Vc pode ficar aqui esta noite, eu irei dormir em outro lugar, no seu quarto talvez". Destrancou a porta e passou rapidamente por ela, não dando tempo para que o repórter falasse algo.

Malone ficou ali, pensando completamente perturbado, praticamente à noite,que talvez a situação dos dois tivesse piorado, e muito, e tudo devido à presença de Isabelle na casa.

COMING SOON...

Pessoal, sei que vcs notaram que não teve nem a Finn e nem o Challenger, mas eu queria acabar logo as cenas dos dois casais e eles não podiam interromper não é? Espero que tenha gostado porque esse capítulo deu muito trabalho. Deixem review ta? Beijos..Madame.


	11. O Plano do Mal Começa Perfeito!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Cláudia: Agora vc irá entender pq a Marguerite não confiará seu segredo ao Roxton. Espero que vc goste e que vc ache o capítulo tão intrigante quanto eu quis que ele parecesse. Beijos, continue lendo e deixando review.

Rosa: Que bom que vc gostou das cenas! A partir do próximo capítulo o Challenger terá um papel essencial para a fic, espero que dê tudo certo. Continue lendo a fic que vc ficará espantada com as surpresas que eu estou guardando para ela. Beijos...

Cris: Acho bom mesmo vc apelar para o Santo Antonio, porque as coisas estão ficando feias!!! Espero que vc curta esse capítulo e que continue lendo a fic ok? Beijos...

Towanda: Que bom que vc gostou da cena entre N&V visto que vc é uma especialista neles né? Espero que vc continue gostando da fic e que eu não lhe decepcione nunca... Beijos e deixe review...

Mary: Que bom que vc gostou do beijo do R&M pq vai demorar a ter outro... ou não... heheh... Beijos e não esqueça do review!!!

Jéssica: Que bom que vc também gostou da cena entre o R&M. Continue lendo que eu darei o máximo de mim para a agradar as leitoras!!! Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr: Que bom que vc tb gostou da cena do N&V porque acho mais difícil escrever sobre eles. Mas se meu esforço valeu a pena, continuarei tentando... Beijos e não esqueça da review....

Fabi: Nossa!!! Que ótimo que vc está gostando da fic.... Eu adoro escrever sobre o R&M e tenho que me policiar para não fazer capítulos inteiros deles. Beijos e continue lendo...

Nay: Obrigado pelo elogio, e garanto que estou dando o máximo de mim para escrever sobre N&V, mas só queria lhe lembrar uma coisa. Quando se trata de relacionamentos, há uma linha tênue que faz com que fique muito simples ficar inseguro. Beijos e continue lendo...

Jéssy: Que bom que vc está gostando e que vc está vendo desta forma o Malone e modo com que ele age. Continue lendo ok? Espero que vc continue apreciando a fic.... Beijos...

Ju: Que bom que vc começou a ler a minha fic... Espero que vc continue lendo e que goste dela... Quanto a minha identidade... não sei não... hehehe... revelarei? Vou pensar!!! Vê se continue lendo e deixando reviews.... Beijos...

Pat: Fico muito contente por saber que pessoas que não estavam lendo, começaram a ler agora. Espero que vc goste de ler a fic, e que a estória prenda a sua atenção. Não esqueça dos reviews.... Beijos...

Lady K: Será que Isabelle será desmascarada? Não posso afirmar, mas continue sofrendo, e vê se não esqueça das minhas reviews ouviu??? Ai ai ai..... Beijos e obrigado por ler....

OFFICIAL REPORT: Estou muito contente com as reviews, e quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo – como diria a Rachel - o meu baby. Essa fic é muito especial para mim, e espero que deixe vivo em vcs a alma do TLW. Beijos a todos e obrigado pela "audiência". lol

DO YOU REMEMBER?

"...Sensualmente, Isabelle se insinuou para Roxton, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e disse: "Eu posso fazer com que toda a sua preocupação desapareça meu lorde". Deu um sorriso e olhou nos olhos de John, que permanecia quieto. Aos poucos ela foi aproximando a sua boca da dele, e o beijou..."

("...")

"Verônica olhou para o lado, e depois para o Ned: "Acho melhor nós deixarmos as coisas acontecerem. Vc está só, e eu também, não digo que não ficaremos juntos, mas vc terá toda a liberdade do mundo para conhecer a Isabelle e qualquer outra garota". Ela fez um sinal com as mãos e disse: "Vc pode ficar aqui esta noite, eu irei dormir em outro lugar, no seu quarto talvez". Destrancou a porta e passou rapidamente por ela, não dando tempo para que o repórter falasse algo.

Malone ficou ali, pensando completamente perturbado, praticamente à noite,que talvez a situação dos dois tivesse piorado, e muito, e tudo devido à presença de Isabelle na casa".

Capítulo 11 – O Plano do Mal Começa Perfeito!

Roxton estava beijando Isabelle quando se deu por conta do que estava fazendo. Provavelmente se entregara àquele beijo por raiva da discussão que tivera com Marguerite, ou melhor, por causa da forma com que ela o tratara. O caçador empurrou delicadamente Isabelle: "Não está certo fazermos isso. Me desculpe".

"Me desculpe porque? Nós dois somos adultos e fazemos o que queremos a hora que quisermos". Ela olhou para ele enquanto se encaminhava a para a cozinha.

Roxton a seguiu e sentou numa cadeira: "Eu sei disso, mas quero deixar claro que isso não irá mais se repetir".

Isabelle foi em direção ao balcão onde ficavam guardadas algumas ervas, de modo que Roxton ficava de costas para ela. Ela apenas sorriu quando ele fez o comentário: "Mas é claro que não. Vc quer algum chá Lord Roxton... farei um para mim e posso fazer um a mais...".

"Já que vc vai fazer um para vc, eu aceito, do mesmo eu não conseguiria ir dormir logo".

"Ótimo! Ficará pronto num instante". Ela sorriu novamente.

Roxton tomou o chá e dentro de poucos instantes começou a ficar com as pálpebras pesadas: "Acho que o sono está começando a me pegar". Falou ele num tom maroto.

"Se escore em mim que eu irei lhe ajudar a chegar ao quarto".

Roxton estava tão cansado que nem se lembrou que não estava mais dormindo em seu quarto, e sim na sala, justamente por causa de Isabelle.

Assim, Isabelle levou Roxton para o quarto dele, e quando viu que realmente ele dormia, começou a revirar as gavetas e os guardados do caçador procurando fazer menos barulho possível. Depois de algum tempo procurando, ela achou algo que seria útil e que serviria ao seu propósito.

Isabelle começou a executar parte de seu plano. Tirou partes da roupa do caçador, só o necessário para que parecesse que ele estava nu. Olhou ao seu redor procurando algum objeto e acabou pegando uma rosa seca que estava dentro de um livro e colocou na frente da porta do quarto de Roxton, como se fosse uma seta que estava indicando o caminho.

Pegou então, algo que ela julgou como sendo "um toque de mestre". O item era um lenço que Marguerite deixara cair, um lenço com o seu holograma. Foi em direção ao quarto de Marguerite com o lenço e com o livro, ao qual a rosa pertencia, e entrou nele sem fazer barulho algum. No criado mudo rústico que tinha à cabeceira da cama, colocou o lenço, de forma a aparecer nitidamente suas iniciais.

Saiu do quarto, e quando havia fechado a porta atirou o livro no chão, fazendo um barulho muito alto visto que o livro tinha uma capa grossa... Correu em seguida em direção ao quarto do caçador.

Chegando lá, rapidamente Isabelle tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa e se deitou ao lado do Roxton. Quem via a cena acreditava piamente que os dois haviam dormido juntos, e essa era, justamente, a intenção dela.

Marguerite acordou assustada com aquele barulho, mas demorou a enxergar as coisas a sua volta (sabe quando vc está de olhos abertos, mas não está de olhos abertos?). Depois de alguns segundos ela resolveu se levantar para ver o que tinha acontecido. Foi aí que ela percebeu o lenço na beira do criado mudo: "O que vc está fazendo aqui? Faz dias que eu lhe procuro... para ser mais exata.... deixe-me ver... A última vez que eu estive com vc foi quando eu estava na varando conversando com o Roxton... O Roxton... será que foi ele quem deixou vc aqui?"

Aos poucos Marguerite foi se levantando e decidiu ir dar uma espiada na sala para ver o que Roxton estava fazendo. Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, quase tropeçou num livro que estava à sua frente: "Ah, então quer dizer que foi vc quem caiu? Será que caiu propositadamente?" Não pode deixar de rir do que estava acontecendo. Seu coração se enchia de alegria cada vez que ela pensava na possibilidade de Roxton ter deixado o lenço para ela.

Quando chegou na sala estranhou que Roxton não estava deitado lá. Deu uma olhada ao redor e viu a rosa seca à frente da porta do quarto dele: "Será que ele finalmente expulsou Isabelle do seu quarto?" Só de pensar na possibilidade ela ficava radiante...

Pensou um pouco antes de seguir em frente até que não agüentou mais a curiosidade e entrou no quarto sem bater na porta.

Viu a cena mais desagradável de sua vida: Roxton dormindo com outra mulher em seus braços... o pior, a outra mulher era Isabelle. Era como se um punhal dividisse seu coração ao meio, era a coisa dolorosa que ela jamais imaginou... não podia pensar, não podia falar. Era como se o ar estivesse lhe faltando, como se o seu cérebro não estivesse sendo oxigenado. Durante alguns segundos ela ficou sem reação, estática... quando pode parar, respirar, e pensar no que estava acontecendo, saiu correndo.

Todos, com exceção de Roxton acordaram com o barulho do livro, e quando estavam levantando para ver o que aconteceu, se depararam com Marguerite que ainda estava com o lenço, a rosa e o livro em suas mãos.

"O que foi que aconteceu aqui?" Challenger perguntou.

"Acontecer? Quando?" Ela não estava entendendo do que ele estava falando, ela estava pensando na dor que sentia no seu peito, depois de um tempo tentando raciocinar: "Ah, vc se refere ao barulho?" Marguerite olhou para as suas mãos: "Ah, foi o livro que caiu no chão. Eu vou ir tomar um banho" . Falou com a voz seca. Sua garganta doía e estava sendo cortada pela angustia e pelo sofrimento.

Finn levantou correndo e Challenger lhe explicou o que Marguerite havia contado: "Ah então é só isso? Vou ir ver a Vê".

Saiu saltitante para chegar ao quarto de Verônica, mas assim que entrou se deparou com outra situação: Malone. Ele havia dormido lá por causa de sua dificuldade em se locomover: "Acho que vim ao quarto errado".

Malone riu: "Não veio não, é que a Verônica está dormindo no meu quarto!"

"Ah, tá... Então tá! Eu vou ir lá falar com ela". E franziu a testa.

"Finn, espera, vc sabe o que foi aquele barulho?"

"Sim..." E Finn contou o que Marguerite havia contado ao Challenger, e que posteriormente, Challenger tinha contado a ela.

Depois de alguns percalços, finalmente, Finn chegou ao quarto de Verônica (de Malone na verdade, mas vcs entenderam não é?).

"Oi Vê vc está acordada?" Falava baixinho a garota do futuro, depois que viu que a loira já estava de pé: "Como vc passou a noite?" Perguntava curiosamente por causa da troca de quartos.

"Um pouco agitada, mas provavelmente isso se deve a discussão que eu e o Malone tivemos ontem à noite, além disso, eu acordei assustada com um barulho, aliás, estava mesmo querendo ver o que foi que aconteceu".

"Ah, aquele barulho? Não se preocupe, não era nada... eu e Challenger soubemos que foi apenas um livro que caiu no chão, acho que a Marguerite o deixou cair sem querer".

"Ela deve tomar mais cuidado com isso, se Marguerite deixar cair sempre os livros assim, eles serão destruídos em pouco tempo".

Finn sentou numa cadeira e ficou olhando fixamente para Verônica. Sentindo-se incomodada com os olhares curiosos da amiga, Verônica perguntou: "O que foi? Pq vc olha tanto Finn? Qual o problema?"

"Como assim? Eu estou esperando para que vc me conte o que realmente aconteceu com o Ned. Fui lhe procurar no seu quarto hoje pela manhã, e dei de cara com ele deitado na sua cama. Levei o maior susto".

Verônica olhou para Finn e respirou mais fundo enquanto mexia em alguns de seus pertences: "O Malone não sabe exatamente o que ele quer da vida, e eu não vou ficar ao lado dele como uma palhaça esperando que ele se decida ou se convença do que é melhor para ele. Se ele quer conhecer pessoas novas, por mim tudo bem, mas não espere que eu ficarei passivamente ao lado dele".

"Ué, mas agora eu não entendi. Eu achei que ele tinha voltado mais 'homem' da sua jornada e vc me diz que ele ainda está indeciso? Ele parecia estar certo de que queria ficar ao seu lado, ele tem dúvidas quanto a isso?"

"Não sei se é bem isso Finn. Eu acho que ele voltou diferente, e até demais! Se ele quer algo comigo, é só comigo, não tem que ficar defendendo ou protegendo gente estranha".

"Mas de quem vc está falando?"

"Ora Finn, de quem mais? Quem mais poderia ser? A Isabelle....".

"Mas ela é tão legal!" Finn dizia isso inocentemente.

"Pois eu acho que depois que vc nos encontrou vc acabou baixando a guarda... antes vc era bem mais desconfiada das pessoas. Nem todo mundo que vc encontra por aí é bonzinho e legal como nós, aqui da casa somos. É melhor vc tomar cuidado e prestar atenção em quem vc realmente pode confiar".

Finn arregalou os olhos enquanto Verônica falava. O pior de tudo é que ela tinha razão! Durante muito tempo Finn vivera tentando escapar da maldade que acontecia no futuro, e assim sendo, aprendera a não confiar em ninguém. Quando encontrou os exploradores, agia da mesma forma e não confiava neles, porém com o carinho e a aproximação de cada um, aprendeu a conviver com eles e, assim, confiar e amar eles. Via um grupo de pessoas unidas, que apesar de suas diferenças, sempre lutavam para defender uns aos outros. Eram como se fossem uma família. Como confiava neles cegamente, nem se preocupava mais com esse tipo de coisa.

"Vc tem razão Vê... Desculpa, eu tomarei mais cuidado de agora em diante."

Logo após a saída brusca de Marguerite, Isabelle se levantou e ficou atrás da porta escutando o que acontecia na sala. A cada frase que Marguerite pronunciava nervosamente, Isabelle sorria com uma imensa vontade de gargalhar. Continha-se para que Roxton não acordasse.

Depois de ter visto que seu plano tinha surtido efeito, Isabelle se vestiu e foi para a cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Bom dia professor, como passou a noite?"

"Bem, mas, provavelmente como vc, acordei com um livro caindo".

Isabelle mordeu a língua para não rir: "Pois é... então o barulho foi esse? Acho que até fiquei com dor de cabeça com isso. Pretendo ir dar uma volta daqui um pouco para espairecer".

"Ah, mas leve algum dos rapazes com vc...".

Isabelle interrompeu Challenger: "Não há necessidade... Não pretendo ir muito longe, prefiro ir sozinha para não atrapalhar as tarefas de ninguém! Irei sair agora e não demorarei a voltar ok?"

"Espere...". Antes que Challenger pudesse acabar de falar, Isabelle já havia entrado no elevador e acionado o mecanismo para descer.

Roxton aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e percebeu que estava no seu quarto: "Ai que dor de cabeça! O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Ah... Isabelle me trouxe e deve ter ido dormir na sala... Como ela é prestativa! Ai, mas essa dor de cabeça está me matando, é melhor eu me levantar e comer alguma coisa.... deve ser de fome."

Chegando na sala se deparou com Verônica, Finn e Challenger: "Alguém sabe por que a Marguerite está demorando tanto no banheiro? Eu preciso me lavar, mas ela não dá sinal de quem vai sair. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Bom dia para vc também Roxton!" Falou divertidamente: "Mas não sabemos, quando eu e a Vê viemos ela já estava lá, e não tem jeito de sair. Também estamos esperando para fazer isso. Vai ver que está tomando um longo e demorado banho" Finn respondeu um pouco irritada com aquilo.

"Eu é que não irei esperar pela _Dona_ Marguerite. Vou ir até o riacho para poder me lavar e para ver ser pegando um pouco de ar fresco essa dor de cabeça passa".

"Vc está com dor de cabeça Roxton?" Challenger se mostrou preocupado com o amigo.

"Não deve ser nada de mais... Logo passa".

Roxton estava indo em direção ao elevador quando Verônica disse: "Espere Roxton, eu e Finn vamos com vc".

Os três caminhavam tranqüilamente pela selva quando viram um movimento estranho: "Quietas! Ouviram isso?" Roxton perguntou.

"Eu escutei sim". Verônica respondeu.

"Raptors?" Finn perguntou curiosa.

"Não... parece ser mais passos, homens macacos talvez. Abaixem-se... Lá está". Roxton apontou para Isabelle e mais dois homens que estavam com ela, mas quando falou isso, acabou por pisar num galho seco que se rompeu e fez barulho.

Isabelle virou-se de supetão e viu os três olhando-na intrigados...

COMING SOON...

E agora? Quem será que eram aqueles? Desculpem a demora, mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Se vcs estão curiosos deixem review para que o próximo capítulo chegue rápido ok? Estou emocionada pq eu chegarei a review de número 100!!! Ai que emoção! Hehehe... Beijos...


	12. O Mistério Continua!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Towanda: Desculpe a demora do capítulo, mas aí está ele. Só posso lhe dizer que por enquanto Isabelle vai se dar bem... Beijos... chega de protestos!!!

Claudia: Lamento que isso tenha acontecido com vc, mas fico feliz por ter conseguido descrever a cena direitinho. Quero fazer vcs entenderem o grau de maldade que essa mulher tem. Continue lendo ok? Beijos

Nay: Que bom que vc está gostando, é lisonjeiro saber que vc lê e gosta!!! Espero que ela continue deixando o suspense no ar!!! Beijos e não esqueça da review...

Fabi: Veja só o que vai acontecer, mas vê se não se zanga comigo... tenha fé, que talvez, no final eu faço as coisas melhorarem... rsrsrs Até mais e continue lendo... Beijos...

Lady K: Veja só o que vai acontecer, mas tente entender o comportamento da Marguerite, ela está sofrendo. Continue lendo, e chega de protestos!!! Beijos....

Jéssica: Será que a Isa não vai se sair bem? Leia e veja vc mesmo, a danada é esperta... Beijinhos, e continue lendo ok? Adoro as suas reviews....

Mary: Que bom que vc está lendo, continue deixando review, nem que seja curtinho ok? Beijos...

Rosa: Vc terá que me perdoar pela demora... mas enfim, o capítulo está aí, com um pouquinho de drama, espero que lhe agrade... Continue lendo ok? Beijinhos....

Marie: Vc ainda não vai ler esse capítulo, mas seja bem vinda à essa estória bem intrigante, espero que vc continue gostando!!! Beijos e não pare de ler...

Jessy: Vc acha que eu mereço as 100 review??? Ai que linda... Obrigada!!! Quanto à detalhes... bem estão todos nervosos para notar, leia nesse capítulo... beijos e continue lendo ok?

Nessa Reiner: Pois é... essa Isabelle é mesmo muito má... mas vc deve saber que sempre existem pessoas assim! Espero que vc continue lendo e gostando da fic.... Beijos...

OFFICIAL REPORT: Obrigado pelas reviews... nem acredito que cheguei a marca de 100!!! Vcs são 10000000000000000000!!!! Desculpem a demora do capítulo, mas acho que vcs irão gostar... beijos... Madame Bovary!

DO YOU REMEMBER?

"Não... parece ser mais passos, homens macacos talvez. Abaixem-se... Lá está". Roxton apontou para Isabelle e mais dois homens que estavam com ela, mas quando falou isso, acabou por pisar num galho seco que se rompeu e fez barulho.

Isabelle virou-se de supetão e viu os três olhando-na intrigados...

Capítulo 12 – O Mistério Continua!

"Ai, parem! Não tenho nada que vcs possam querer. Me soltem! Socorro! Socorro! Roxton me ajude. Verônicaaaaaaa!"

Os homens que estavam com Isabelle perceberam o jogo dela e enquanto um segurava os seus braços, o outro lhe dava socos na boca do estômago.

Roxton, Verônica e Finn correram para ajudar Isabelle. Apesar da desconfiança que Verônica sentia, ela não podia ficar olhando aquela cena, que por sinal, que lhe agradava muito, sem fazer nada.

Quando os dois homens viram os três correndo em sua direção fugiram mata adentro. Roxton chegou perto de Isabelle que estava ajoelhada no chão devido a forte dor que sentia em seu ventre. Segurou-a pelo braço: "Vc está bem? Eu irei acabar com que lhe fez isso, vc verá".

Roxton se preparava para correr atrás dos dois quando Isabelle o segurou pelo braço: "Me leve para a casa John, por favor. Deixe isso para lá!"

"O que foi que aconteceu? O que aqueles homens queriam com vc?" Verônica perguntou ao cruzar os braço.

"Ora Verônica, vc não está vendo que ela não está em condições de responder a essa pergunta?"

"Ah, não diga? Quando é que ela está? E vc não está em condições de defende-la". A loira falou irritada.

"Vamos indo para casa. E lá, vc não vai escapar de nos dar uma boa explicação". Disse Finn, agora bem mais alerta quanto ao caráter de Isabelle.

Marguerite ficou boa parte da manhã deitada na pequena banheira da casa da árvore. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas cristalinas da água. Ela estava lá, deitada... mas não conseguia pensar em nada, só sentia um imenso vazio dentro de si. Ainda não sabia como iria reagir depois do que acontecera, mas sabia que não seria a mesma, e que não ficaria inerte frente àquela situação. Ela sentia raiva misturada com ódio ao pensar em Roxton, e a Marguerite que estava deitada na banheira, chorando, iria embora com a água que estava nela.

Challenger preocupado com a tamanha demora da herdeira bateu à porta: "Marguerite, está tudo bem? Eu e o Malone estamos preocupados com vc! Faz horas que vc entrou aí".

Marguerite se assustou como se estivesse acordando de sua tristeza: "Estou bem George, obrigada. Já estou saindo". Levantou, empinou sua cabeça e colocou o roupão. Como se estivesse fazendo um ritual, sentou-se na borda da banheira e deixou toda a água escoar pelo ralo: "Adeus, Lord Roxton!"

Foi até a porta e quando a abriu deu de cara com George, que não se convencera com as palavras da herdeira: "Está tudo bem mesmo Marguerite? Vc sabe que pode contar conosco para qualquer coisa não é? Já passamos por tanta coisa aqui nesse plateau, e vc sabe que pode confiar em todos nós".

"Ora George, não é nada não. Estava só me limpando de tudo que não presta. Estou muito bem". Passou por George e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

Assim que a herdeira se retirou, Challenger foi até a sala onde Malone estava e viu o repórter dando seus primeiros passos depois de tudo que acontecera. Eram passos curtos e lentos, mas já era um ótimo começo, para quem esteve entre a vida e a morte.

"Ora meu jovem, não acredito! Parabéns, mas vá devagar. Vc ficou muito tempo deitado sem fazer nada, e os seus músculos devem estar fracos, não abuse". Challenger falou como um pai preocupado.

"Não se preocupe professor, estou me sentindo muito bem. E tenho certeza de que em pouco tempo poderei ir caçar como fazia antes". Riu: "Como está Marguerite?".

"Vc sabe como ela é... disse não ter nada, mas não me convenceu!"

Roxton chegou com Isabelle escorada em seus braços (mais uma vez!), despertando a curiosidade de Challenger e Malone.

"O que foi que aconteceu? Eu avisei que vc não deveria sair sozinha". O cientista reprovava o comportamento da moça.

Malone fez menção de perguntar alguma coisa, mas ao ver Verônica o olhando com reprovação, desistiu de saciar a sua curiosidade. Esteve refletindo em suas prioridades, e decidiu que seria melhor se comportar para não entrar mais em conflitos com a loira. Ele a queria, mas preferiu esperar mais um tempo antes de dizer que não tinha olhos para outra mulher (típico comportamento de homens).

"Vc nem imagina Challenger, quando nós estávamos indo para o rio, vimos Isabelle com mais dois caras, eles estavam batendo nela, só que até agora a gente não sabe o porquê. Ela não disse, e o Roxton não deixou a gente perguntar".

"Não deixei porque não era hora. Vcs não viram como ela estava?" Roxton se ofendeu como comentário de Finn.

"E quando vai ser a hora Roxton?" Perguntou novamente a loira. "Até hoje não sabemos porque, de que, ou de quem ela estava fugindo. A cada dia que passa ela traz mais problemas e preocupações, vc não acha que temos o direito de saber o que é que está acontecendo?".

Malone olhava inerte. Ele concordava com a preocupação de Verônica, mas também sabia que não adiantaria continuar insistindo para que ela contasse, ela já estava sofrendo uma pressão psicológica muito grande. A vontade que ele tinha era de se posicionar a favor de Isabelle, mas não queria fazer qualquer coisa para prejudicar seu futuro relacionamento com Verônica.

Nesse meio tempo, Marguerite foi atraída pela discussão que acontecia na casa: "O que é que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Até que em fim resolveu sair do banho, _Milady". _Roxton falou tentando descontrair a situação.

Marguerite, por sua vez, não desviou os olhos de Challenger, para quem havia feito a pergunta, ela o fitava esperando uma resposta. Em outra ocasião, a herdeira daria um sorriso irônico para Roxton, mas ela havia se transformado, era como se ele não existisse, não estivesse naquele ambiente. Depois daquela atitude de Marguerite, Roxton sentiu um frio percorrer o seu corpo. Não sabia porque a herdeira estava assim, e também não tinha coragem de ir perguntar. Ela nunca estivera tão fria com ele.

Challenger explicou a Marguerite o que Finn tinha lhe explicado: "Ah é isso? Esse alvoroço foi por causa disso? Que bobagem! Deixem a garota em paz" Marguerite disse deixando todos pasmos com a sua atitude.

Marguerite decidira que iria jogar o jogo que Isabelle estava propondo. Passaria-se por amiga dela, até conseguir descobrir tudo que necessitava para desmascará-la. Todos notaram a diferença em Marguerite. Parecia que ela voltara a ser a mulher inescrupulosa que chegou ao plateau, mas com alguns resquícios de bondade e de afeto pelo resto dos exploradores, que ela não conseguia disfarçar. Claro que o Roxton era exceção, desde que se encontraram naquele dia à noite, ela estava diferente com ele, e não parecia ter a mínima intenção de mudar a sua atitude.

Depois do comportamento de Marguerite a única pessoa que se pronunciou foi Verônica: "Pois eu acho bom vc ir pensando numa boa desculpa para tudo que está acontecendo. Vc só ganhou um pouco de tempo, não pense que eu irei esquecer disso, ou que deixarei sem respostas as minhas perguntas. Roxton não estará sempre por perto para lhe proteger". Verônica se retirou do recinto.

Durante toda a discussão, Isabelle permaneceu quieta sem abrir a boca para dizer uma só palavra.

Aos poucos o tumulto que se formara na sala foi se dissipando, permanecendo somente Marguerite e Isabelle: "Gostei muito da sua ajuda Marguerite. Não irei esquecer disso. Tenho que me livrar daquela loira idiota, mas uma coisa por vez. Para mostrar que lhe sou grata por causa da sua atitude... vou pensar... acho que não matarei o Lord Roxton, ficarei com ele para mim! O que vc acha?" Sorriu ironicamente.

O sangue subiu à cabeça, e por pouco Marguerite não pulou no pescoço dela. Mas ela não podia fazer isso... tinha outros planos, queria ajudar todos os seus amigos, e não podia deixar que um impulso estragasse tudo. Contendo o seu ímpeto de ódio ela disse: "Pode ficar com ele inteiro para vc, não me interessa mais". Virou-se, ergueu sua cabeça e foi se entreter com os livros dos pais de Verônica.

Verônica estava em seu quarto pensando em algumas coisas, e principalmente no que acabara de ocorrer na sala. Apesar de sentir uma profunda irritação, ela estava contente por causa da atitude de Malone. Pensava consigo mesma: "Será que ele não falou nada por minha causa? Seria tão bom se isso se acertasse ao menos... As coisas andam muito estranhas, ou melhor, tumultuadas nessa casa desde que aquela garota veio para cá. A Marguerite é outra que eu não estou entendendo". Em meio a seus pensamentos preocupados, ela escuta um bater na porta: "Entre".

"Tem certeza de que posso entrar?" Malone perguntou inseguro colocando a cabeça para dentro. Escancarou a porta e foi caminhando lentamente para dentro do quarto.

"Malone? Desde quando vc está caminhando?" Era evidente a felicidade da moça ao perceber a completa recuperação do jovem. Num impulso que não pode controlar, ela pulou no pescoço dele. "Desde quando vc está assim? Eu nem acredito".

O repórter se desequilibrou e quase caiu levando-na com ele. Ele ainda estava fraco, mal suportava o seu peso, quanto mais o peso de um pulo da moça: "Calma, assim nem poderemos conversar".

"Desculpa, venha que eu lhe ajudo." Ela deu uma risadinha: "Sente-se aqui, acho que é melhor para vc não abusar. Sobre o que vc quer conversar". A loira tinha esperança de que Malone tivesse se decidido e quisesse comunica-la a sua decisão.

"Bem, na realidade eu sinto falta de conversar com vc. Não tenho um assunto específico, apenas queria conversar, pode ser?".

Verônica levou um susto... na realidade era mais uma decepção, mas o que ela poderia fazer? A verdade é que ela também sentia falta dele. Tinha se passado um dia, nem isso, mas a sensação que ficara não era a mais agradável. Na última vez, conversaram amigavelmente, se é que se pode dizer isso, mas sentiam-se afastados, muito distantes de certa forma.

Finn passou pela sala e viu Marguerite cercada por pilhas e pilhas de livros: "O que é isso Madge, o que vc está fazendo? Resolveu deixar a preguiça de lado, e usar seu tempo livre pata estudar em vez de dormir?" Falou num tom de brincadeira a garota do futuro, não percebendo que estava cutucando onça com vara curta.

Foi seguida por Roxton que também se assustou com aquela visão: "O que é que vc está fazendo? Precisa de ajuda?". Não que ele estivesse com vontade de trabalhar, mas queria ficar ao lado da herdeira, para ver se aos poucos a morena abaixava a guarda e pudesse lhe explicar o porque das suas últimas atitudes.

Marguerite apenas respondeu a Finn ignorando a presença de Roxton: "Há há há, não estou achando engraçado. É melhor vc parar por aí que eu não estou com a mínima paciência para brincadeiras, está ouvindo?"

"Estava apenas brincando, mas já estou indo. Boa sorte Roxton". Finn disse fazendo uma careta para o amigo, deixando-os a sós.

"E então Marguerite? Não vai querer a minha ajuda? Pense que vc não me verá oferecendo meus dotes e prestação de serviço todos os dias." Roxton insistiu na pergunta, e ainda fez um pouco de charme.

A resposta foi um longo e cortante silêncio.

"Estou falando com vc, vc não está ouvindo ou está se fazendo de surda, sua tolinha?"

Marguerite continuava com a cara enfiada nos livros e nem fazia qualquer movimento enquanto o caçador fazia as perguntas.

Roxton se aproximou dela e a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele: "Escuta aqui... o que vc pensa que está fazendo? Chega dessas suas atitudes infantis, olhe nos meus olhos e fale de uma vez o que está acontecendo, porque assim as coisas não podem ficar. Por que vc está me evitando? Por que vc sempre faz isso? Quando algo não sai como vc planeja vc se fecha e me ignora."

Todo o ódio e rancor que estavam dentro de Marguerite transpassavam pelos grandes olhos azuis dela. A única coisa que saiu por sua garganta que ardia de dor foi: "Vá ficar com sua Isabelle, vai... Eu iria sair daqui com o maior prazer, mas eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa e não tenho como carregar todos esses livros, portanto peço, encarecidamente, para que vc se retire daqui porque eu não conseguirei olhar nem mais um segundo para essa sua cara cínica".

Roxton ficou olhando para ela sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Movimentando a cabeça em sinal negativo falou bem baixinho: "O que?!? Como?!?"

"Vai logo, o que vc esta esperando? Vai ver a sua linda donzela. Eu não quero vc por perto, está me ouvindo? Saia daqui. Sai Roxton, sai". Ela já não conseguia conter a voz, estava histérica, pronta para começar a chorar quando Roxton resolveu sair de lá deixando-na sozinha.

Roxton foi furioso para o elevador e saiu da casa da árvore indo mata adentro. Ele estava indignado com o comportamento da herdeira, mas estava sentindo uma ponta de culpa sem saber o porque: "O que deu nessa mulher agora? Ontem à noite ela ficou brava mas não tanto quanto agora, o que será que foi que aconteceu ontem depois que eu saí do quarto dela?"

Roxton chegou perto de um riacho e sentou-se numa pedra pondo-se a pensar: "O que Isabelle tem a ver com tudo isso? Pq essa raiva dela?" Passou a mão ao redor do queixo até que uma luz passou pelos seus olhos, e de repente eles ficaram extremamente tristes: "Ela viu eu e Isabelle nos beijando, foi isso!".

COMING SOON...

Então pessoal, o que vcs acharam? Hehehe, sou má ou não sou?Rsrsrs. Espero que vcs estejam gostando e estejam ansiosos para que tudo se resolva. Mas não sei se isso não vai demorar... tenho algumas surpresas reservadas para vcs!!! Beijos e continuem lendo e deixando review ok?


	13. Os Problemas Aumentam!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Claudia: Achei a sua idéia muito interessante, talvez eu aproveite ela, o que acha?Rsrsrs. Que bom que vc está lendo, continue fazendo isso e me dando toques!!! Beijos

Cris: Quando não a vi na semana passada na minha fic pensei que tinha desistido de lê-la... mas que bom que vc está aqui. Espero que vc goste do capítulo, e não esqueça de continuar lendo... Beijos

Jéssica: Quer saber quem eu sou? Quem sabe algum dia.... hehehe.... Não sei se vcs continuarão a gostar da fic, como eu posso me revelar? Que bom que vc está gostando, mas o Roxton vai sofrer viu... Beijinhos e continue lendo...

Spirita:Que bom que vc também está lendo. Seja bem vinda. Eu acho que algum dia eu irei reconciliar R&M, mas por enquanto não mesmo. Continue lendo e deixando review..... Beijos...

Kakau: Legal que vc está gostando da fic, não sabia que vc a lia. E fico muito lisonjeada ao saber que vc admira o meu trabalho. Continue lendo ok? Beijos...

Marie Darcanjo: Finalmente vc chegou ao capítulo 12, que bom que vc está gostando, mas o seu sonho de ver M&R juntos vai demorar um pouquinho.... Beijos e continue lendo....

Rosa: Fico muito feliz ao saber que vc está gostando. Espero que esse capítulo esteja à sua altura!!! Beijos e continue lendo....

Nessa Reinehr: Adorei o "bruaca"!!! Concordo com vc, bem feito para o Roxton, ele tem que pagar pelo que fez. Continue lendo ta? Beijinhos...

Towanda: Que bom que vc notou que todos participam... Eu tendo fazer com que todos tenham um papel, e às vezes fico meio receosa para saber se eu não estou esquecendo de alguém!!! Continue lendo ok???? Beijos...

Lady K: Aqui está, e pare de me castigar ok? Fico muito contente que vc esteja gostando da minha fic, porque vc escreve muito bem né? Mas, se vc não deixar os reviews eu não irei deixar mais mais os capítulos ok, sua bobinha.... Beijos, e não esqueça da minha review ok????

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Roxton saiu furioso para o elevador e saiu da casa da árvore indo mata adentro. Ele estava furioso com o comportamento da herdeira, mas estava sentindo uma ponta de culpa no comportamento dela: "O que deu nessa mulher agora? Ontem à noite ela ficou brava mas não tanto quanto agora, o que será que foi que aconteceu ontem depois que eu saí do quarto dela?"

Roxton chegou perto de um riacho e sentou-se numa pedra ponde-se a pensar: "O que Isabelle tem a ver com tudo isso? Pq essa raiva dela?" Passou a mão ao redor do queixo até que uma luz passou pelos seus olhos, e de repente eles ficaram extremamente tristes: "Ela viu eu e Isabelle nos beijando, foi isso!".

Capítulo 13 – Os Problemas Aumentam!

Roxton se levantou da pedra em que estava sentado e começou a falar com a selva: "Eu não acredito que isso foi acontecer! Droga! Será que ela não viu que eu a recusei? Foi ela quem me beijou, eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo... Isso tinha que acontecer comigo logo agora? Justamente agora que eu e Marguerite já estamos com sérios problemas? Tenho certeza de que aquela cabeça dura da Marguerite não irá acreditar nisso! Ela não irá me perdoar, aliás, ela nem irá me ouvir. Nem ao menos tenho o direito de repreender e culpar Isabelle, pois ela só quis me ajudar".

Desolado e em saber o real valor das palavras que Marguerite pronunciou, Roxton resolveu voltar para a casa da árvore. Caminhava chutando as pedras e galhos que via pela frente. Não acreditava que teria coragem de ir falar com a herdeira, mas queria ao menos ficar mais perto para poder sentir a presença dela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que enfrentar de frente a situação, e para isso teria que ser muito mais cauteloso com suas atitudes e palavras.

&&&

Após a discussão, Marguerite ficou por alguns minutos parada sem fazer nada e sem se mexer. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, fixados em um veio da parede da casa da árvore. Até que calmamente ela sentou-se novamente e voltou a pesquisa em seus livros. Por mais que quisesse se distrair sem ter que pensar na discussão que tivera, as palavras retiradas da sua memória voltavam para assombrá-la: "Que droga Roxton, nem longe vc consegue me deixar em paz! É um cínico, isso sim... Vem se esfregar em mim depois do fez com aquela infeliz, veio aqui apenas para jogar isso na minha cara, imbecil... É para vc aprender a não ser idiota Marguerite. Lembre-se do que aconteceu e aprenda. Eu aqui, querendo salvar a vida dele, sendo submetida a ameaças sem fazer nada, apenas para protegê-lo, e ele me retribui dormindo com 'vadia' que me fez as ameaças. Essa é a última coisa que faço por ele..."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para afugentar aqueles pensamentos, pegou grosseiramente um dos livros e o abriu com força: "Agora chega, quanto antes vc procurar, antes vc vai achar.... ou não". Fez uma careta, mas já estava completamente refeita da anterior briga.

&&&

Finn chegou ao laboratório do cientista, apoiou o rosto sobre as suas mãos, e comentou: "Challenger, eu queria falar com vc sobre a Marguerite. Não sei não, mas ela está muito estranha. Ela está lá em cima cercada pelos livros e diários dos pais de Verônica, e não dá nem para chegar perto dela que ela já late".

"Como? Ela late? O que será que ela tem? Meu Deus! Que comportamento é esse? Ela late imitando um cachorro?" (Gente desculpa! Mas achei uma ótima oportunidade de fazer uma gracinha, vcs me perdoam?)

"Não Challenger, ela não late...".

George franziu a testa, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas: "Vc acabou de dizer que ela late. Como assim? Afinal de contas, ela late ou não late?".

"Não... ela não late. Eu quis dizer que ela fica bufando, dando patada, pití, descontando a raiva. Resumindo, ela está de muito mal-humor, mais do que de costume, e isso me deixou bem preocupada".

"Ahhh! E isso é vocabulário que se use Finn?". George fez uma careta para as gírias que Finn usou, e depois continuou: "Também a notei estranha, mas não pelo fato de estar mal humorada, porque isso pode acontecer com qualquer um. Na realidade eu achei o comportamento dela completamente diferente. Por exemplo, ela não estava ao lado de Isabelle, e agora, repentinamente, ela mudou de atitude. Conheço bem Marguerite, e ela não é alguém que mude tão rápido de opinião e personalidade. Nisso há algo muito errado, algo que vale a pena ser investigado. Por que vc não me conta exatamente o que aconteceu? Mais precisamente os últimos acontecimentos".

"Vc sabe, eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido no rio. Ela já estava estranha quando voltamos de lá, mas hoje, perece que ela acordou muito pior".

Passando a mão pelo queixo, Challenger levantou uma questão: "Podemos ter certeza de que tudo começou com a vinda de Isabelle para cá, e isso nos dá o que pensar. A julgar pelo passado de Marguerite, será que ela já conhece essa mulher de outro lugar? De repente alguém que ela conheceu no passado obscuro dela talvez".

"Não sei não Challenger. Acredito que ela nos contaria se algo assim acontecesse. Além do mais, de onde ela iria conhecer Isabelle?".

"Aí é que vc se engana minha cara. Isso já aconteceu outras vezes, e não foi essa atitude que a Srta. Krux teve. Ela escondeu de todos a verdade, e quis resolver tudo sozinha do jeito dela. Posso lhe garantir que não deu muito certo! Numa dessas vezes, quase que eu e Roxton morremos por causa dessa mania que ela tem de tentar acabar com os problemas dessa 'maneira' dela. Talvez ela queria esconder isso tudo por causa de um segredo do passado dela, o que não seria nem um pouco difícil de acontecer".

"E o que nós vamos fazer? De acordo com o que vc falou, perguntar não vai ajudar, até porque ela jamais iria responder de uma forma direta. E se for algo tão sério assim precisamos descobrir o quanto antes".

"É a única forma que temos, teremos que tentar. Vou acabar de fazer essa experiência aqui, que já está quase pronta, e vou ter um diálogo com ela. Quem sabe eu consigo arrancar alguma coisa daquela cabecinha teimosa?"

"Quem sabe? Se for a única chance que temos". Finn estava subindo as escadas com um sorrisinho nos lábios...

"Finn?!?!?"

Ela se virou: "Que?".

"Não comente isso com mais ninguém, quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor. Não devemos deixar que Marguerite e Isabelle percebam algo. Não podemos dar chance para que elas arranjem desculpas para não responder, ou até mesmo, inventem falsas respostas para as nossas perguntas. Quando tivermos algo de concreto comunicamos os outros. Além do mais, Verônica está com problemas com o Ned, que ainda não está completamente recuperado. Sem contar que o Roxton parece estar, digamos, 'emocionalmente envolvido' com Isabelle".

Finn sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

&&&

Verônica e Malone já estavam há muito tempo no quarto dela conversando. O repórter resolveu não comentar sobre o ocorrido na sala, de modo que Verônica também não tocou nesse assunto. Os dois tinham muito que conversar, afinal de contas, ficaram separados por meses, e não sabiam o que tinha acontecido na vida um do outro.

"... Pois bem, foi assim que eu cheguei aquela caverna, graças àquele maldito T-Rex. Nunca pensei que diria isso" Ele riu, seguido pela loira: "Já não estava me sentindo bem há vários dias, e eu já tinha decidido voltar para cá. A princípio achei que seria melhor esperar aquele mal estar passar, mas decidi que começaria a voltar, nem que fossem poucas horas de caminhada por dia".

"Veja como são as coisas, só fomos naquela direção porque nos disseram que 'surgiram' algumas montanhas para aquela região. Todos quiseram averiguar se não havia nenhuma saída do planalto por lá. Também fugimos do seu 'amiguinho' e o encontramos lá".

Os dois sorriram. Já não acreditavam mais em coincidências, certamente havia algo maior, que os colocou naquele caminho (Não estou falando do T-Rex! ; )), para que pudessem, finalmente, ficarem juntos novamente.

"Sinceramente Ned, fiquei muito decepcionada quando consegui voltar para cá e não o encontrei. Pode até parecer besteira, mas eu ficava imaginando como seria o meu reencontro com cada um de vcs. E as minhas expectativas foram frustradas quando não o encontrei aqui".

Malone abaixou a cabeça. Certamente ele estava arrependido de ter saído de lá. Mas como poderia saber que Verônica voltaria em pouco tempo? Tinha esperanças de que em sua jornada fosse encontra-la em seu caminho, mas isso não aconteceu. E a sua busca tomou proporções que ele não esperava.

"Eu lamento por isso Verônica, acredite. Eu esperei vc durante todas as manhãs que estive aqui. Ia ao local em que a vi no balão pela última vez, mas vc nunca apareceu. Aonde quer que eu estivesse, sempre tive esperanças de lhe encontrar, não pense que eu tinha me esquecido de vc. Eu precisava de um tempo só para mim, para pensar na minha vida, no meu comportamento e nas minhas atitudes".

Verônica segurou uma das mãos de Ned: "Eu sei disso Ned, compreendo perfeitamente tudo que vc está dizendo. Gostaria de ter estado com vc quando suas memórias e lembranças sobre a guerra começaram a lhe assombrar". Verônica abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, pensou por um instante, e depois olhou novamente para o jornalista: "Por que não esquecemos tudo isso? Não poderemos mudar o passado, e o que nos resta é viver bem o presente para esperar um bom futuro!".

O repórter sorriu: "Concordo plenamente com vc!".

Os dois sentiam-se contentes por causa daquela conversa. O clima havia ficado pesado entre eles nos últimos dias, mas depois daquele diálogo, puderam esquecer as discussões e voltar a se tornar grandes companheiros e amigos que sempre foram. E isso fazia com que eles esquecessem os problemas que passaram, dando conforto e segurança para as suas almas.

"Fiquei muito feliz por vc ter vindo aqui para conversarmos. Há muito não fazíamos isso, quer dizer, não desta forma... Eu sentia muita falta das nossas conversas".

"Devo confessar que foi a coisa que eu mais senti falta na minha jornada. É claro que senti falta dos outros, mas dessa ligação que existe entre nós...erg... quer dizer, dessa amizade que existe entre nós senti muito mais falta".

Desde que a expedição chegara ao plateau, Verônica e Malone se identificaram muito, e sempre estiveram juntos apoiando-se mutuamente, e agora sabiam que as coisas não seriam diferentes. Os dois sentiam falta das conversas que podiam ter juntos. Ned sempre se mostrou compreensivo com os problemas da garota e nunca a deixou sozinha, sempre buscando o bem estar e a felicidade dela.

Agora as coisas haviam voltado ao normal, e ambos estavam aliviados com isso. Quanto ao relacionamento deles...?!? Bem, só Deus saberia!, mas o fato de estarem unidos como eram antes, era muito mais que poderiam pedir, afinal de contas, já era um ótimo começo para os dois. Eles sentiam-se completos com a presença um do outro, e ninguém, além deles mesmos, jamais conseguira dar isso a eles .

Ficaram ainda durante algum tempo conversando sobre Finn e sobre como Malone estava se recuperando bem de sua enfermidade.

&&&

Assim que George acabou de fazer o seu experimento, subiu até a sala e, então, pode ver do que Finn estava falando. Pilhas e pilhas de livros, e uma Marguerite aflita procurando algo. Ele não queria assusta-la, tinha que chegar de mansinho para conquistar a confiança e conseguir descobrir algo.

"Olá Marguerite, vejo que vc está muito entretida com esse livros e diários".

"Vc também vai implicar comigo George?" Falou com todo respeito, mas um pouco irritada.

"De forma alguma. Já acabei meus afazeres, e posso lhe ajudar se vc quiser". Challenger já foi pegando alguns livros para que a herdeira não pudesse recusar.

Marguerite olhou desconfiada, pensou alguns instantes com a testa franzida e falou com a voz muito baixa, quase num sussurro: "Tudo bem Challenger, mas ninguém pode saber o que estamos procurando".

Challenger respondeu no mesmo tom: "Tudo bem, mas o que exatamente vc está procurando?".

A herdeira olhou ao seu redor e não havendo sinais de que alguém estava ali, prosseguiu: "É o seguinte, há alguns dias eu vi uns sinais nas costas de Isabelle, na verdade eram tatuagens escondendo cicatrizes. Tenho certeza que já vi esse tipo de tatuagem antes, mas não consigo me lembrar onde. Elas também não têm um significado, pelo menos não que eu tenha conseguido traduzir. Como ela não quer falar nada sobre ela, é a única forma de descobrirmos algo".

"E vc está se passando por amiga dela para tentar saber de alguma coisa, estou certo no meu raciocínio?".

"Exato! É por isso que gosto de conversar com vc George, vc compreende muito rápido as coisas".

"Tudo bem, mas como são essas tatuagens?".

"São símbolos tribais, pretos, são alguns riscos grossos. De repente encontremos algo aqui nesses livros, talvez ela seja de uma tribo ou civilização aqui do plateau".

"É possível. Mas vc sabe que pode não descobrir nada não é? Quero dizer, talvez essa moça não tenha nada a esconder, e só não quis conversar sobre isso porque ainda não se sente à vontade conosco".

"Boa moça ela não é! Isso eu posso lhe garantir!". Marguerite sem querer falou mais do que queria.

"Afirmando desta forma, eu diria que vc já a conhece. É alguém que vc conheceu no seu passado Marguerite? Vc deve nos contar o que sabe dela".

Marguerite se sentiu profundamente ofendida com o comentário de George. Ela só estava escondendo a real história para proteger eles, e principalmente Roxton. Mas o que ela iria responder? Não podia negar e nem confirmar o pressuposto, porque certamente George quereria saber o por quê de sua afirmação.

A herdeira hesitou antes de responder: "Acho que isso não importa agora, devemos apenas procurar as tatuagens para sabermos algo mais."

Challenger resolveu não perguntar mais. Já era de bom tamanho que Marguerite havia aceitado a sua ajuda para procurar as informações, e não queria, de forma alguma, perder o "território" conquistado: "Está bem Marguerite, mas como vc já sabe, e como eu já disse, vc pode contar comigo para o que for".

Marguerite sorriu: "Então vamos ao trabalho"

&&&.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que Isabelle escutara toda a conversa por trás de uma parede. O rosto dela estava explodindo de ódio, e aquilo não ficaria sem uma vingança bem planejada. Pensava consigo mesma: "Ora, ora dona Marguerite, eu lhe dei uma chance para que vc desviasse do seu caminho, e não me resta outra solução: terei que me livrar de vc de uma vez por todas. Não permitirei que vc estrague os meus planos. Pensando bem, duas são melhor do que uma: Marguerite e Verônica, quem sabe até aquela ridícula da Finn". Seus olhos se estreitavam entanto ela falava.

Lentamente e sem fazer barulho, Isabelle se retirou dali, e ninguém percebeu sua presença.

COMING SOON...

Sei que esse capítulo ficou meio "brocochó" mas espero que vcs entendam. Pelo menos o final ficou meio intrigante, é isso que importa. Espero que vcs continuem lendo, e peço, por favor, que deixem uma review... Beijos...


	14. Alguns Choram, Outros Sorriem!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Claudia: Bem... eu lamento lhe informar que as coisas ainda ficarão feias... estou enrolando para fazer a fic mais cumprida. Espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo, que será uma preparação para o próximo!!!Beijos e continue lendo...

Towanda: Isabelle é mesmo uma monstra... Ela fica contente com a infelicidade dos outros... Será? Vem, vc terá que ler para ver o que vai acontecer. Espero que vc goste e que continue lendo ta? Beijinhos...

Kakau: A intenção é essa mesmo... fazer com que vcs fiquem loucas para ler o próximo capítulo!!!! Espero que vc goste desse e que ainda não tenha descoberto o que Isabelle quer... beijos e continue lendo ta?

Aline Krux: Pois é... homem é muito burro.... O Roxton então... quando se trata de mulher nem se fala né? Espero que vc esteja curiosa para os próximos capítulos!!! Beijos...

Jéssica: O motivo não é apenas o Roxton... tem uma coisa por trás disso, mas não vou contar isso ainda.... não nesse capítulo.... Continue lendo que vc verá o que essa menina quer.... Brigada pela review.... beijos...

Cris: Aqui está o seu próximo capítulo... mas não é nesse aqui que vc irá descobrir o que Isabelle quer.... Mas vc verá que ela já está tomando providências.... Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Marie Darcanjo: Ainda não seio fim que darei à Isabelle... não sei se farei com que ela mereça retratação... mas isso veremos... quem sabe uma enquête mais tarde? Rsrsrsrs. Continue lendo, mas haverá um pouco mais de sofrimento viu? Beijos...

Fabi: Isso aí fabi... vamos ler e deixar review... As coisas não podem ficar bem logo, não ia ter graça... quero que vcs sofram junto com a Marguerite (Não no sentido literal)... Espero que vc continue lendo e deixando review ta?Beijos...

Rosa: Muito obrigada Rosa, vc foi muito gentil. Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo... que vc riu e gostou da cena entre as outras pessoas!!! Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Nay: Veja vc mesmo... Mas as coisas ainda não ficarão bem... Mas uma ceninha entre Verônica e Malone... já fiquei sabendo que vc gosta deles... Leia e não esqueça do review ta? Beijos...

Spirita: Como vc pode ver, vc não perdeu o seu tempo... aqui está o novo capítulo... Espero que vc goste dele e que ele lhe deixe intrigada ta? Beijos...

Jéssy: Não quero lhe matar, pq se vc se matar como vai ler a fic e deixar review? Rsrsrs... o Roxton é um bobão mesmo, eu espero que essa "bobura" dele passe logo... beijos...

Nessa Reinerh: Algum dia eu serei bem boazinha com a Marguerite, mas isso não acontecerá agora....Espero que vc goste do capítulo... Continue lendo. Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que Isabelle escutara toda a conversa por trás de uma parede. O rosto dela estava explodindo de ódio, e aquilo não ficaria sem uma vingança bem planejada. Pensava consigo mesma: "Ora, ora dona Marguerite, eu lhe dei uma chance para que vc desviasse do seu caminho, e não me resta outra solução: terei que me livrar de vc de uma vez por todas. Não permitirei que vc estrague os meus planos. Pensando bem, duas são melhor do que uma: Marguerite e Verônica, quem sabe até aquela ridícula da Finn". Seus olhos se estreitavam entanto ela falava.

Lentamente e sem fazer barulho, Isabelle se retirou dali, e ninguém percebeu sua presença.

Capítulo 14 – Alguns Choram, Outros Sorriem!

Roxton chegou em casa e passou pela sala onde, agora, estavam Challenger e Marguerite pesquisando em livros.

"E aí meu velho, onde vc estava até essa hora? Nem vi vc sair". Challenger perguntou amigavelmente.

Roxton olhou para Marguerite, e teve ânsias de ir falar com ela, mas sabia mais que ninguém, que aquela não era uma boa hora para um diálogo civilizado. Ele engoliu seco e olhou para o cientista: "Fui dar uma volta... EEEEu queria ver se as minhas armadilhas estavam armadas direito...". Foi cruzando lentamente a sala olhando novamente para herdeira. Esta por sua vez o encarava de forma fria, triste e vazia.

Não foi muito difícil para Challenger perceber que aquela estória de armadilhas era puro papo furado, e que algo de ruim acontecera com os dois, mas ele não quis ser indiscreto perguntando alguma coisa.

Tentando acabar com aquele clima, o cientista chamou a atenção da herdeira para um livro que estava em suas mãos: "Marguerite, não são esses tipos de tatuagens não é?" Ele sabia perfeitamente que aquelas não eram as tatuagens, mas assim, pelo menos ele mudava rapidamente o clima do ambiente.

A herdeira demorou um pouco para afastar seus olhos do caçador, mas assim que ele passou pela sala ela olhou para o livro que Challenger mostrava à sua frente e disse: "Não Challenger, não são estas. Primeiro porque essas aqui são mais finas com os traços mais delicados, e segundo porque eu sei exatamente o que elas significam. As de Isabelle tem uma característica, não sei.... como já lhe falei, parece que eu já as vi antes".

"Não estamos tendo resultado, e não faltam mais muitos livros para procurarmos".

Marguerite se sentou desanimada: "Eu sei disso. Mas não sei mais o que podemos fazer, ou onde procurar. Essa é a única chance que temos de descobrir de onde ela veio e o que ela quer".

"Bem, vamos acabar de procurar... quem sabe não encontraremos as tatuagens no último livro que iremos procurar?" Era visível que Challenger estava preocupado com o comportamento da herdeira, e ele estava tentando de todas as formas amenizar aquela situação desagradável.

&&&

Roxton entrou em seu quarto desconsolado. O olhar cheio de ódio da herdeira havia lhe deixado mais angustiado e triste que antes. Acordou de seu desespero assim que viu Isabelle perto da janela olhando por dentre as folhas. No atual estado em que se encontrava, nem se lembrava que não estava mais dormindo lá: "O que, o que é que vc está fazendo aqui?"

Isabelle forçando um ar constrangido: "Bem, é.... é que vc havia cedido o seu quarto para que eu pudesse dormir aqui.... Mas se vc quiser, eu saio.... Não tem problema". Ela abaixou sua cabeça infantilmente.

Roxton se sentiu muito mal com toda aquela situação: "Ah, é mesmo, me desculpe, não sei onde eu estou com a cabeça. Foram muitas coisas acontecendo e acabei esquecendo deste detalhe. Já vou me retirar, perdoe-me".

"Coisas? Que coisas Lord Roxton?" Ela aproximou-se dele sensualmente, mostrando ser a pessoa mais inocente e meiga do mundo.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu: "Não é nada, alguns problemas, mas já vou indo, e desculpe mais uma vez por ter entrando dessa forma em seu quarto".

Ela ficou parada olhando o caçador sair. Assim que ele fechou a porta ela se atirou na cama: "Bem que eu gostaria de dormir com ele, afinal de contas, ele é um homem muito bonito e viril.... essa seria a hora ideal, ele está fragilizado, coitadinho! Mas agora eu preciso iniciar o lindo final que eu tenho para Marguerite, e ele poderia acabar atrapalhando. Pense: Vc estará livre depois disso tudo! Livre!" Ela não pode conter a gargalhada que acabou por ecoar em toda a Casa.

&&&

"Nossa! Olhe para fora! Já é noite, devem ter se passado umas 5 horas desde a hora que vc entrou aqui para conversarmos!" Ela olhava para fora um pouco assustada por não ter visto o tempo passar. Depois retornou o olhar para o jovem repórter e deu um largo sorriso para ele.

"Pode parecer besteira, mas quando conversamos assim, eu não vejo o tempo passar, parece que eu acabei de entrar aqui!"

Verônica sorriu: "Eu sei, mas de qualquer maneira já está tarde e eu acho que vc deve ir deitar para descansar um pouco. Creio que nós teremos muito tempo para conversarmos como fizemos hoje".

"Vc tem razão, vou tomar um banho e depois irei deitar um pouco. Tenho certeza de que dormirei muito bem depois da conversa que tivemos hoje".

Verônica riu do comentário do jornalista, e ficou observando-o se levantar e caminhar até a porta: "Ned?".

Ele virou fitando o meigo semblante da loira.

Calmamente Verônica levantou e caminhou até Malone: "Que bom que vc veio aqui hoje. Estou me sentindo bem mais leve depois da nossa conversa".

"Eu também me sinto assim".

Antes que o jornalista pudesse se virar para ir embora, Verônica segurou delicadamente a face o jornalista, e aos poucos foi aproximando o seu rosto do dele, para finalizar aquela mágica tarde, com um doce e meigo beijo.

Malone foi pego de surpresa mas não deixou de demonstrar alegria por ver que as coisas entre ele e Verônica haviam voltado ao normal.

O jornalista calmamente abraçou a garota da selva com toda a força que sentia, mas não chegou a ser bruto, só queria poder sentir que ela estava de verdade em seus braços. Aos poucos eles foram afastando suas faces e ela disse: "Só para lhe desejar uma boa noite". E se afastou dele.

Ele sorriu: "Tenho certeza que será!". Se retirou do quarto da moça com um imenso sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

&&&

Por fim, Challenger e Marguerite acabaram de pesquisar nos livros, e lamento informar, que não obtiveram sucesso algum. Não havia informações sobre povos ou tribos com tatuagens parecidas com aquelas, e a decepção estava completamente estampada no rosto da herdeira. Essa era a única idéia que tivera para virar a mesa, mas ao que tudo indicava a mesa ficaria da mesma forma que estava.

"É cara Marguerite, creio que teremos que achar outro modo de descobrir sobre essas tatuagens".

"Jura? Então me diga como... Como? Me diga... porque acredite, eu já tentei de outras formas, e posso lhe dizer sem medo que eu não tive êxito, e a única coisa que consegui foi me prejudicar".

"Se prejudicar? Como assim? Qual parte desta história vc não me contou?"

"Não é nada George. Vá descansar que vc está merecendo. De qualquer forma, eu agradeço pela sua ajuda".

Challenger foi até o seu laboratório onde Finn estava esperando impacientemente. Assim que ela escutou passos na escada, ela se levantou e foi para perto perguntando: "E aí Challenger, descobriu alguma coisa?"

Quando Challenger saiu da sombra, Finn não precisou mais perguntar, era só olhar para o semblante dele: "Hiiiii, estou vendo que vcs não encontraram nadica de nada. Mas, por favor, me diga que ao menos vc conseguiu descobrir se ela era uma amiga antiga de Marguerite...".

"Para falar a verdade, não. Quando toquei no assunto ela não respondeu nem que sim, e nem que não. Bem, se formos tirar nossas próprias conclusões, poderíamos dizer que sim. De qualquer maneira eu não me dei por vencido, e amanhã tentarei descobrir mais coisas sobre tudo isso".

&&&

Já passavam das 2 horas da manhã quando Isabelle foi até a sala pegar um pedaço de papel e caneta. Há muito Marguerite havia se retirado, e todos estavam dormindo, inclusive Roxton, que chegava a roncar deitado no "sofá" da sala.

Isabelle sentou-se e escreveu algumas palavras no pedaço de papel. Sua letra não era uniforme... podia-se dizer que a letra era feia, quase que uma letra de criança que mal está aprendendo a segurar um lápis em sua mão. Havia muitos erros ortográficos nas poucas palavras escritas. O que poderia se dizer disso? O certo é que Isabelle não era alguém que estava acostumado com o hábito da leitura e da escrita.

Isabelle se levantou da mesa que estava sentada. Um sorriso iluminava sua face, e na medida que ia caminhando até a varanda, ia dobrando o papel em suas mãos. Assim que chegou, ela olhou para baixo, e com um sorriso mais perverso no rosto, deixou o papel "escorregar" por entre os dedos.

Quando estava voltando para seu quarto, satisfeita por ter cumprido parte de seu plano, trombou numa mesinha que estava no meio da sala, e como barulho feito, Roxton acordou imediatamente: "O que foi? Onde está? O que? Quando?".

Isabelle se assustou ao ver que o caçador, sempre alerta, havia acordado com o barulho feito.

"Isabelle? O que vc está fazendo aí uma hora dessas?"

Ela hesitou em responder, mas pensou numa boa resposta quase que imediatamente: "Vim ver se vc estava dormindo bem. É que depois do que aconteceu hoje, pensei que talvez vc não estivesse se sentindo a vontade em dormir aqui na sala". (Gente, vcs não a acham um amor de pessoa?!?!)

Roxton riu ao perceber o quão preocupada Isabelle era com o bem estar dos moradores da casa: "Pois não se preocupe, lhe garanto que estou bem. O que aconteceu hoje mais cedo foi um pequeno lapso de memória, que não voltará acontecer, eu lhe garanto. Faço questão que vc fique com o meu quarto até providenciarmos um para vc... porque vc vai ficar aqui não é?"

Ela sorriu constrangida, mas estava satisfeita porque tudo estava saindo muito melhor do que o esperado: "He, vou sim... isso se Verônica permitir a minha estada aqui.Bem, mas já está tarde e eu vou para o meu quarto, quer dizer, seu quarto. Acho que tanto eu quanto vc merecemos dormir não é?"

"Claro que sim... Mas quero dizer que vc não deve se preocupar com Verônica. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, e tenho certeza de que vcs ainda serão grandes amigas". Roxton disse tentando acalmar uma Isabelle que não estava nenhum pouco preocupada com isso.

"Eu sei que sim. Boa noite". Isabelle deixou Roxton na sala e logo depois que ela entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta se escorando nela em seguida, e em fim, pode respirar aliviada: "Essa foi por pouco".

&&&

Marguerite estava deitada em sua cama, mas não conseguia ficar na mesma posição nem por dois minutos. Não era a posição que a estava incomodando, mas sim os pensamentos que não paravam de afligir a sua cabeça. Ela estava completamente preocupada com tudo que estava acontecendo. "Acho que teria sido melhor se eu não tivesse visto aquelas malditas tatuagens. Por que eu tenho que ser tão metida? Tão desconfiada? Por que? Agora não sei o que fazer, e além de tudo acabei abrindo a minha bocona para o Challenger. Como eu vou descobrir o que Isabelle está tramando? De onde eu conheço aquelas tatuagens?"

Marguerite sentou em sua cama, como se tentasse ordenar seus pensamentos, mas as milhares de perguntas continuavam a se formar em sua cabeça, perguntas que a deixavam apavorada porque não tinham suas respectivas respostas. Durante um pequeno momento ela pensou em como gostaria que Roxton estivesse ali para ajuda-la, mas sua reflexão se desfez assim que lembrou de Roxton dormindo com Isabelle.

Os problemas haviam tomado uma proporção desastrosa, e nem ela sabia como ainda estava de pé tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Ficou boa parte da noite acordada e foi pegar no sono só às 4 horas da manhã.

&&&

Eram mais ou menos 4h30min quando algumas folhagens que estavam na base da casa da árvore começaram a se mexer. Ninguém na casa percebeu, porque aquele tipo de barulho era comum devido ao grande número de animais terrestres que existia no plateau.

Só que desta vez não era um animal. Era um ser humano! Uma pessoa que tinha as mesmas tatuagens que Isabelle tinha. Ele ficou alguns minutos procurando algo num raio de 10 metros ao redor da casa, até que encontrou o que procurava: o bilhete que Isabelle deixara cair.

O homem começou a abrir a folha e ao ler o que estava escrito no papel, voltou sua cabeça para cima... para casa da árvore, e riu... riu perversamente.

COMING SOON...

E aí pessoal... Aposto que vcs duvidaram que esse capítulo sairia hoje não é? Pois bem, aqui está!!! Espero que vcs estejam gostando... Uma pergunta: Vcs sabem o que Isabelle está querendo? Ou quem ela é? Não pensem que é algo de outro mundo.... posso garantir que a resposta está em THE LOST WORLD! Beijos e deixem review...


	15. Alguém Sentirá Falta?

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Gente, quero pedir desculpas, pq nesse episódio não terá muito Ned, Verônica e Finn. É que eu precisava chegar ao meu propósito e se fosse colocar alguma coisinha para eles o capítulo ficaria enorme. Prometo que compensarei nos outros ok? Beijos...

Cláudia - Eu garanto que a sua raiva vai aumentar nesse capítulo, mas não se desespere! No fim tudo acaba bem! Ou, não acaba como o TLW... rsrsrs Continue lendo e deixando sua opinião ok? Beijos...

Aline Krux - Pelo visto vc tem muitas teorias, mas não posso confirmá-las ou descartá-las.... Não nesse, mas creio que no próximo capítulo vcs saberão do que se trata. Continue lendo..... beijos e obrigado pela review...

Rosa: A minha intenção é essa mesma Rosa.... quero deixar vcs QUASE morrendo de ansiedade (se morrerem não vão continuar lendo né?)... Tb não posso confirmar as suas teorias, e não posso ignorá-las... será que vc acertou? Continue lendo tá? Beijinhos...

Cris: Rsrsrs.... e então Cris, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisinha? Mas não se preocupe, não falta muito para mostrar o que está acontecendo... Continue lendo e deixando review tá? Beijinhos...

Towanda: Por enquanto ficará tudo bem entre N&V, será? Bem, tenho uma coisinha reservada... só sei que os homens vão sofrer... rsrsrs. Espero que vc goste do capítulo... não esqueça do meu review ok? beijos....

Kakau: Obrigada.... que bom que vc gosta da fic!! Mas ainda Isabelle não se dará mal, ela é tão querida... rsrsrs Eu torço por um final feliz mas não posso prometer nadinha... Continue lendo tá? Muito obrigada mesmo! beijos...

Jéssica: Oba!!! Que bom que ficou igual a série, isso é muito importante!!! Bem, não precisarão pensar muito não. No próximo capítulo a trama será desvendada, mas isso não significa que a fic chegou ao fim não!!!! Brigada pela review e continue lendo.... beijos...

Spirita: Fim? Não sei se é bem isso... digamos que ela tem uma utilidade para a Marguerite, e no próximo capítulo vc saberá!!! Continue lendo ok? beijos...

Marie Darcanjo: Vc ainda não saberá quem é o homem misterioso, só no próximo capítulo. O que vc acha que é? Coisa boa? I don't think so! Continue lendo ok? beijinhos...

Nessa Reinehr: Agora está escrito corretamente? Bem, não posso lhe dizer o que ela quer, mas se vc quer medir forças... se vc não me perdoar eu não coloco capítulo novo... rsrrss... Continue lendo e deixando review ok? beijos...

Fabi: Que bom que vc está adorando a fic, mas vê se não vai fazer boicote... pq se fizer eu faço greve e vou culpar vc!!! rsrsr Continue lendo e deixando review ok? beijinhos..

Lady K: Olha quem retorna e volta a deixar review! Bem, onde está a resposta eu não posso dizer.... quem sabe: Mais perto do que vc possa imaginar? hahaha... Continue lendo e muito obrigada!!! Beijos...

Jessy: O que foi que vc não entendeu? Pode perguntar se quiser, terei o maior prazer em responder.... por enquanto a Isabelle se dará bem, mas quem sabe daqui uns dias? Aguarde.... as pessoas ruins sempre pagam.... será? Beijos....

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Eram mais ou menos 4h30min quando algumas folhagens que estavam na base da casa da árvore começaram a se mexer. Ninguém na casa percebeu, porque aquele tipo de barulho era comum devido ao grande número de animais terrestres que existia no plateau.

Só que desta vez não era um animal. Era um ser humano! Uma pessoa que tinha as mesmas tatuagens que Isabelle tinha. Ele ficou alguns minutos procurando algo num raio de 10 metros ao redor da casa, até que encontrou o que procurava: o bilhete que Isabelle deixara cair.

O homem começou a abrir a folha e ao ler o que estava escrito no papel, voltou sua cabeça para cima... para casa da árvore, e riu... riu perversamente.

Capítulo 15 – Alguém Sentirá Falta?

O misterioso homem lentamente foi se embrenhando na floresta até que desapareceu por dentre as árvores.

Não demorou muito para que as pessoas começassem a acordar na casa da árvore. Cada um com um humor diferente.

George estava um pouco preocupado com o comportamento da herdeira, isso sem dizer que ele estava bem desconfiado de Isabelle. Todo o escândalo que Marguerite estava fazendo deveria ter ao menos um fundamento, e ele teria que descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Já estava pensando em mil e uma formas para fazer com que Isabelle caísse em alguma "armadilha" e assim acabasse confessando suas reais intenções, como também, estava pensando em como iria interrogar a herdeira sobre esse assunto.

Malone acordou muito bem disposto, afinal de contas, estava bem com Verônica, e isso era mais do que ele poderia querer. Além disso, ela o havia beijado na noite anterior, o que significava que ele tinha grandes chances com a moça.

Da mesma forma, Verônica acordou muito contente. Primeiro por saber que Malone estava praticamente recuperado, e segundo por saber que as coisas entre eles estavam se acertando. A essa altura, Verônica nem se lembrava mais de Isabelle.

Roxton foi obrigado a se levantar, visto que estava dormindo na sala, e com o movimento e o barulho do resto do pessoal levantando, não teve outra alternativa.

Isabelle, por sua vez, levantou com um ar satisfeito, um ar de quem conseguira cumprir uma grande tarefa. Parecia até estar mais "leve"!

Finn estava tão preocupada quanto Challenger. Não haviam descoberto praticamente nada e ela sentia que estavam correndo contra o tempo ao tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Por fim, Marguerite se levantou. Estava mais mal-humorada do que de costume. Havia dormido pouco, e o pouco que dormira acabou tendo alguns pesadelos. Além desse pequeno fato, ela não conseguira descobrir nada sobre Isabelle, e isso estava deixando-na ansiosa e angustiada.

Quando Marguerite chegou na cozinha, já estavam todos sentando com suas respectivas xícaras na mão.

"Como sempre, vc dormiu mais que a cama, não é Marguerite!" Gracejou Malone, olhando para todos em sua volta.

Marguerite respirou fundo antes de ceder à provocação: "Estou avisando: Que ninguém me irrite hoje! Dormi pessimamente mal o pouco que dormi, acordei cedo, e estou muito irritada".

Roxton para entrar na brincadeira disse: "Pelo menos hoje vc nos avisou!" E riu olhando para os outros moradores que também estavam rindo, principalmente Finn que soltou uma enorme gargalhada.

Tendo em vista que a herdeira estava tentando evitar qualquer contato com o caçador resolveu não responder a provocação, virou-se para Verônica e falou ironicamente: "Será que vc poderia, _por gentileza_, servir a minha xícara de café?"

As coisas já estavam meio turbulentas, e Verônica não querendo colocar mais lenha na fogueira serviu o café fresquinho que Malone acabara de passar.

Ficaram todos conversando sobre assuntos supérfluos, e até sobre algumas aventuras que o repórter teve durante sua ausência. Só Marguerite, que não abriu a boca para falar coisa alguma. Permaneceu calada, desfrutando de cada gole de seu café, o que parecia é que sequer estava escutando a conversa dos outros moradores.

&&&

Quando Challenger estava se retirando da sala para seguir para o seu laboratório: "Marguerite será que vc poderia me acompanhar até o meu laboratório? Preciso de sua ajuda para fazer alguns experimentos".

Marguerite logo percebeu que o que ele queria era bem outra coisa, e não hesitou ao responder: "Claro George, já estou indo".

Quando chegaram ao laboratório, o cientista colocou duas cadeiras de frente uma para outro, e acenou para que Marguerite se sentasse numa das duas.

"O que foi Challenger? Vc descobriu alguma coisa?" Marguerite perguntou enquanto que se acomodava numa cadeira.

"Não, estou tentando fazer isso agora!"

A herdeira fez uma cara de quem não havia entendido coisa alguma: "Como assim? Não estou entendendo".

"É muito simples, vou ser direto com vc. Trouxe-lhe aqui para que vc me conte tudo, exatamente tudo."

Marguerite ergueu as sobrancelhas, de modo que era perceptível que ela não estava entendendo onde Challenger estava querendo chegar.

Ele prosseguiu: "Ontem quando eu lhe perguntei se Isabelle era uma amiga... uma amiga que vc conheceu no seu passado, vc ficou sem responder. E, assim sendo, posso deduzir que isso signifique um sim, estou certo?"

A herdeira se sentia cada vez mais irritada e ofendida com a desconfiança de Challenger. Estava certo que ela não tinha respondido claramente àquela pergunta, e que muitas outras vezes faltara com a verdade. Era exatamente por isso que ficava mais zangada, justamente quando ela estava sendo sincera e estava falando a verdade, não estavam acreditando nela.Isso fazia com que ela se sentisse muito mal: "Não está certo não!" Falou a herdeira já num tom mais alto. "Não conhecia Isabelle, e a primeira vez que a vi foi naquele dia em que a encontramos".

"Vc está querendo dizer que ela mudou de nome, e que vc a conhecia pelo verdadeiro nome dela?"

"Mas que droga Challenger! Por que vc não quer entender o que eu lhe falo? Estou lhe dizendo que eu não a conheço, e que não a conheci. Não sei nada sobre essa mulher que eu já não tenha lhe contado! Vc entendeu?" Marguerite explodiu, não conseguiu mais se conter. Estava nervosa e irritada e esse tipo de situação fazia com que ela não conseguisse manter a calma.

Por mais que tivessem diferenças, Marguerite nunca havia falado com George daquela forma, e notava-se pela cara do cientista que ele estava pasmo com a reação dela. Muitas vezes a herdeira tivera ganas de discutir com ele, porém, sempre o respeitara, até porque ele era mais velho.

Marguerite pode perceber que Challenger estava surpreso com aquele comportamento, mas o que ela podia fazer? Ela estava nervosa, e muito irritada! Não conseguiu se conter, aquilo havia sido a gota d'água. O pior de tudo é que ela sabia que havia sido dura e estúpida demais com o seu amigo, mas sabia que não adiantaria falar mais nada naquele momento. Abaixou a cabeça fazendo sinais negativos e saiu do laboratório deixando Challenger estático com a atitude que acabar de tomar.

&&&

Verônica viu Marguerite subindo as escadas e a parou: "Estava mesmo indo procurar vc! Eu e Roxton estamos saindo para caçar lá para o sudeste, e lembrei que vc estava precisando colher, para a sua dor de cabeça, umas plantas que ficam para aquelas bandas, quer ir junto?"

Marguerite fez uma carinha de necessitada: "Será que vc não poderia colhê-las para mim? Estou cansada..."

"Nada disso Marguerite, ou vc vem junto e pega o que vc precisa, ou vc fica aqui e fica sem as suas ervas". Verônica sabia que não podia dar muitas regalias à Marguerite porque ela sempre acabava querendo mais.

Marguerite não queria a companhia de Roxton, porém a dor de cabeça que estava lhe maltratando há alguns dias era mais forte, e ela não podia ficar sem o remédio que a tanto queria: "Tudo bem! Quando partimos?" Disse Marguerite batendo o pé.

"Dentro de meia hora, vê se fica pronta".

&&&

Os três exploradores já estavam caminhando a cerca de 3 horas até chegar ao lugar onde as presas eram mais "acessíveis" e gostosas. Marguerite permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto, de modo que nem Verônica e nem Roxton interromperam os pensamentos da herdeira. Num determinado ponto resolveram se separar.

"Verônica acho melhor nos separarmos para não ficar muito tarde". Disse Roxton querendo chegar com a caça ainda para o almoço.

"Eu vou para aquele canto porque sei que as minhas plantas estão para lá" Disse Marguerite olhando para Verônica.

"Tudo bem mas não se afastem muito". Verônica alertou.

"Dentro de 1 hora nos encontramos aqui". Roxton ordenou.

Marguerite só assentiu com a cabeça, mas os dois puderam ver que ela estava completamente desanimada.

&&&

Depois de uma meia hora, Roxton acabou por se deparar com Marguerite se banhando num lago. O dia estava muito quente, e pelo que ele pode perceber, ela já havia encontrado suas plantas e estava aproveitando o resto do tempo para se refrescar.

Marguerite escutou um barulho e quando se virou viu o caçador observando-a tomando o banho. Ela ficou furiosa, pois já se tornara um hábito Roxton "vigiar" seus banhos, e por mais que não quisesse, teve que romper o silêncio: "Será que vc pode se virar para que eu possa me vestir?"

"Eu não quis atrapalhar o seu banho, pode continuar... finja que eu não estou aqui!" Falou com um sorriso maledicente no rosto.

"Pois já atrapalhou. Da próxima vez, vá olhar Isabelle tomar banho. Vire-se de uma vez para que eu possa sair."

"Estou bem assim, obrigado!" Sorriu mais uma vez com malícia.

Marguerite então soltou um berro: "Roxton!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ele nem precisou escutar mais, virou-se e resolveu ficar quieto até que Marguerite estivesse vestida, aí então ele iria esclarecer essa estória de uma vez por todas. Vez por outra tinha uma imensa vontade de espiar a morena saindo do lago, mas se conteve para não criar maiores problemas.

Passado um pouco mais de um minuto: "Está pronta? Já posso me virar?"

"Não sei porque, já estou indo embora de qualquer forma!" Retrucou uma Marguerite irritada.

Roxton a segurou pelo braço e fez com que ela se virasse: "Agora chega! Vc vai ficar aqui e vamos conversar." O tom de brincadeira que tinha em seu rosto desapareceu, ele estava muito sério. "Não estou entendendo muitas de suas atitudes e se ainda não fui esclarecer as coisas foi porque queria lhe dar um tempo para pensar".

"Não preciso pensar em nada, e é claro que não está entendendo, vc está com seus pensamentos em outro lugar, ou melhor, em outra pessoa!"

"Lá vem vc de novo com isso. Não vou fingir que não sei a que vc se refere, porque acho que já sei o que vc está pensando... mas eu posso lhe garantir que não é nada disso não".

"E como vc sabe no que eu estou pensando?"

Roxton respirou fundo e começou a sua breve explicação: "Marguerite, ela me beijou, mas vc deve ter visto eu afastando ela, não viu?" Roxton foi se aproximando dela com uma expressão desesperada.

"Claro que vc afastou ela, eu vi muito bem isso, não se preocupe". Falou ironicamente, porém Roxton não percebeu isso. Afinal de contas, ele não sabia que "dormira" ao lado de Isabelle.

Seus olhos se encheram de esperança e ele pode diminuir o tom de voz. "Pois então... Não há porque ficarmos assim, brigados". Ele foi se aproximando de Marguerite segurando delicadamente, mas firme os braços da herdeira. "Eu te amo Marguerite, aquele beijo não significou nada para mim, e não irá se repetir".

Ao acabar de pronunciar estas palavras, e sem que a herdeira pudesse evitar, Roxton aproximou ferozmente o seu rosto do dela entrelaçando os seus lábios aos dela num beijo voraz e apaixonado.

No princípio Marguerite tentou evitar o beijo, e com todas as forças que tinha tentava afastar o forte caçador para longe. E conforme Roxton a beijava, à vontade que Marguerite tinha de afasta-lo para longe de si ia sumindo, até que ela mesma sentiu anseio de beija-lo, e de que aquele beijo não acabasse mais.

Ficaram por alguns minutos mergulhados naquele beijo, como se nada mais existisse ao seu redor. Roxton a abraçava com força com medo que ela escapasse dali - como era de costume –, e Marguerite, por sua vez, também retribuía ao carinho. Um pequeno barulho feito por um pardal que voava baixinho, fez com que Marguerite despertasse do seu sonho perdido, e fez com que ela retornasse para a triste realidade que se transformara a sua vida.

Ela afastou-se dele e proferiu um tapa na cara do caçador: "Nunca mais faça isso está me entendendo?"

Roxton, ao levar a bofetada, aproximou uma das suas mãos para perto da bochecha que latejava já avermelhada: "Mas o que é isso? Vc está ficando louca? Perdeu o juízo foi?"

"Escute aqui, eu vou indo para a casa da árvore e não quero ninguém me seguindo. Se eu não aparecer para o almoço, não se preocupem, é só porque quero ficar o mais longe de vc que eu conseguir. Entendeu tudinho?"

Antes que Roxton pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a herdeira recolheu suas plantas e saiu batendo pé. O caçador ficou furioso com a atitude da herdeira e teve ganas de sair batendo em qualquer coisa que aparecesse em sua frente.

Mal sabiam os dois que aquele seria o último beijo que trocariam (será?), e que se arrependeriam piamente de nunca terem assumido qualquer tipo de compromisso e por nunca terem assumido o profundo amor que sentiam.

&&&

Marguerite saiu, a passos largos, tomando uma grande vantagem em relação à Verônica e Roxton. Procurou não pensar no que acabara de acontecer, mas isso era quase que inevitável: "Droga Marguerite, como é que vc pode beijar aquele cafajeste? Depois quer ficar chorando pelos cantos. Que ele nunca mais encoste as mãos em mim..."

A herdeira não conseguiu concluir o seu pensamento, porque foi fortemente atingida na cabeça por dois homens que ela não teve nem a chance de ver a cara. Um deles a carregou no colo, e o outro inspecionou o chão para ver se ficara algum vestígio do que acabar de acontecer. O segundo homem era, nada mais nada menos, que o homem que recolhera o bilhete de Isabelle no chão...

THE END!

Hahaha... falem a verdade!!! Quase que vcs tiveram um infarto não é? Não se preocupem, a fic ainda não acabou!!!

COMING SOON...

O que vcs acharam pessoal? Gostaram? Pois é, perdoem-me pela demora, mas o ff estava com problema e eu resolvi demorar um pouquinho mais para postar o capítulo. Mas aqui está ele, fresquinho, recém saído do forno!!! Espero que se divirtam... Beijinhos...


	16. Nem Tudo É Tristeza!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

OFFICIAL REPORT: Gente, desculpa a demora! Feliz Natal! Tenho certeza de que uma galera vai querer me matar, mas lembrem-se: se me matarem não poderão ver a continuação. O suspense continua! Beijos.

NOTES:

Claudia: Quem disse que esse rolo irá se desenrolar? Eu ainda não sei se farei isso. Vamos ver o que eu farei da fic. Espero que goste do capítulo.. Beijos e continue lendo.

Lady K: Eu não estou dando golpe não... Mas dessa vez fiquei sem tempo... sabe como é... final de ano... Mas aqui está ele, espero que possa lhe alegrar um pouco. Beijos...

Aline Krux: Nossa! Que teoria a sua hein? Mas será que é isso? Pode ser... Tenho certeza que vc não parará de ler... vc é curiosa, pelo que pude perceber, e não agüentará! Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Jess: A Marguerite já estava cansada de discutir, e achava que não iria adiantar, até porque o Roxton é tão teimoso quanto ela. Ela ficou tão revoltada coma situação, que quis se isolar da companhia dele. Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Kakau: Muito obrigada pelo carinho que sei que vc tem por essa fic. Não sei se eles se verão novamente, mas espero que vc continue lendo para tentar descobrir o que vai acontecer! Beijos...

Cris: Nossa! 3 capítulos por semana? Como farei para escrever tudo isso? Estou ficando sem idéias! Mas não sei o que farei... vamos ver se eu vou gostar de matar alguém! Hahaha Beijos... Continue lendo ta?

Marie: Não quero que ninguém morra, mas quero que todos fiquem ansiosos e curiosos, querendo mais e mais ler a minha fic! Vê se não desiste não! Beijos...

Di Roxton: Obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem! É ótimo ouvir isso, ainda mais quando eu estou sofrendo com falta de idéia! Vc terá que continuar lendo para saber o que vai acontecer na fic! Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Camila Geisa: Que bom que vc voltou a ler, já comentei isso! Adorei a review, e espero que vc não pare mais de ler a fic! Prometo pensar em fazer mais algumas brigas entre R&M! Beijos!!!

Rosa: Que bom que a Marguerite ficou parecida com ela. Eu tento ao máximo preservar a personalidade de cada um dos personagens! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos e até o próximo!

Mila: Que ótimo que vc começou a ler a fic e gostou. Eu tb adoro um suspense, e é por isso que eu faço de tudo para dar um ar de mistério! Continue lendo....beijos!!!

Nay: O seu review foi lindo... Não que eu esteja desmerecendo os outros, mas o seu em especial, chamou muita a minha atenção por vc ter usado todos os nomes dos meus capítulos! Eu amei! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos... e continue lendo...

Nessa Reinehr: hahaha, vc é muito engraçada!!! Pois é... temos que usar algumas estratégias para deixar o público interessado! Vê se não deixa de ler ta? Beijos...

Fabi: Estava esperando só o seu review... rs Mas aqui está ele, e me perdoe pela a demora ta? Espero que goste e participe do desafio que estou propondo! Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

A herdeira não conseguiu concluir o seu pensamento, porque foi fortemente atingida na cabeça por dois homens que ela não teve nem a chance de ver a cara. Um deles a carregou no colo, e o outro inspecionou o chão para ver se ficara algum vestígio do que acabar de acontecer. O segundo homem era, nada mais nada menos, que o homem que recolhera o bilhete de Isabelle no chão...

Capítulo 16 – Nem Tudo É Tristeza!

Passada meia hora da discussão com Marguerite, Roxton foi até o local onde os três se separaram. Verônica já estava lá com um pequeno porco do mato, e se assustou ao ver que o caçador não tinha conseguido caçar nada.

Verônica não pôde deixar de rir daquela situação, visto que ambos sempre faziam uma pequena "competição" para ver quem conseguia pegar, mais rapidamente, a melhor caça: "Vejo que _o grande caçador branco_ não conseguiu nenhuma presa". Soltou uma gargalhada.

"Há há há, que engraçado! Já que vc conseguiu a caça, podemos voltar o mais rápido possível para casa, certo? Estou cansado e pretendo ficar o resto do dia fazendo absolutamente nada". Falou com um enorme mau humor.

"Ihhhhh, estou vendo que vc pegou o mau humor da Marguerite! Mas de qualquer forma temos que espera-la voltar!".

"Não precisamos não, ela já foi embora, e certamente chegará antes que nós à casa da árvore, isso se ela for para lá!".

"Como assim? Vc a viu? Onde? Por que ela não nos esperou? Vc deixou que ela fosse sozinha?"

"Calma! Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria evitar que ela se fosse. Agora podemos ir? Me passe a caça, deixe que eu a carregue... deixa-me fazer ao menos isso, já que não consegui pegar nada".

"Bem, então vamos indo, vc sabe tão bem dos perigos dessa selva quanto eu..."

Ele interrompeu a frase da garota: "Não se preocupe que não irá acontecer nada com ela. Como diria o Malone: 'Com aquele mau humor, os raptors não tem a menos chance'." Ele olhou para Verônica e os dois não puderam conter o riso.

&&&

Ao escutarem o barulho do elevador Finn, Isabelle e Malone voltaram suas atenções para as pessoas que saiam de dentro dele.

Malone gritou: "E então, o que teremos de almoço?"

"EU cacei isso". Deu uma olhadinha satírica para Roxton que contribuiu com um sorriso amarelo.

Finn disse simpaticamente: "Só falta decidirmos quem vai fazer o almoço... Alguém se prontifica?".

Ninguém respondeu, e antes que sobrasse para Verônica: "Eu cacei o animal, agora é a vez de um de vcs fazerem alguma coisa. Ned, por que vc não faz o almoço? Vc cozinha tão bem... eu até posso lhe ajudar, mas vc faz todo o resto, pode ser?"

Gritaram num coro, com exceção de Malone: "Acho uma ótima idéia".

Malone tentando se livrar da tarefa: "Marguerite, por que vc não faz o almoço?"

Foi então que perceberam que Marguerite não estava acompanhando os demais, e Finn perguntou: "Onde está a Marguerite, ela não veio com vcs?"

"Pensei que ela já estivesse em casa". Disse Verônica já num tom preocupado.

"Pois não está. Eu fiquei o dia inteiro aqui na sala e tenho certeza de que por aqui ela não passou". Disse Malone rapidamente.

"Acho que devemos sair para procura-la". Finn foi se prontificando.

"Hey, vamos com calma! Não tem como que se preocupar, Marguerite disse que talvez não viesse direto para cá... Ela deve estar em algum lugar, procurando alguma pedra preciosa, ou incomodando alguém". Falou Roxton num tom irritado e sarcástico.

"Vc tem certeza, Roxton?" Perguntou Malone.

"Foi ela mesma que disse que poderia não vir para o almoço, e deu ordens expressas para que eu não a seguisse. Portanto, podemos mudar de assunto?" Falou Roxton irritado.

Verônica quis descontrair um pouco o ambiente e disse: "Ordens expressas? Hahaha, isso vc não havia me contado".

Por fim, Malone resolver fazer o almoço com a ajuda de Verônica. Mas havia um grande problema: todos elogiaram o almoço! Malone não queria isso, porque sabia que a partir daquele dia, sua vida se tornaria um inferno entre panelas e ingredientes, ainda mais tendo em vista que não podia fazer grandes esforços físicos. Aquele, era o trabalho ideal para Malone.

Challenger que não costumava enaltecer coisa alguma, teve que admitir: "Tenho quer confessar Malone, o almoço que vcs fizeram estava perfeito!"

"Vcs nada, o mérito é todo do Ned". Ela sorriu para ele.

"Ainda mais que pudemos ter um pouco de calma sem as alfinetadas e comentários ácidos que Marguerite costuma dar". Isabelle falou tentando promover uma certa intriga entre a morena, que não estava ali, e os demais moradores.

Roxton ficou extremamente desgostoso com o comentário de Isabelle, e se retirou da mesa, assim como entrou: calado.

"Eu não concordo Isa. Acho a companhia de Marguerite muito divertida, sempre acabo rindo dos joguinhos que ela faz". Finn disse de forma áspera observando cada feição da mulher que estava a sua frente.

Challenger não quis ouvir e nem ver uma estranha falando mal de uma grande amiga, mas também não quis bater de frente com Isabelle, principalmente porque não a conhecia como deveria. Mas, como não quis deixar que aquela situação perdurasse falou: "Bem, tendo em vista que Malone não pode fazer esforços físicos, e que sempre temos que 'brigar' para ver que vai cozinhar, estou nomeando o Malone como novo e Oficial cozinheiro da Casa da Árvore!".

Era o que Ned temia ouvir: "Porque será que eu sabia que essa tarefa sobraria para mim?".

Verônica tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu, riu, e em meio aos risos disse: "É porque vc é muito esperto Ned!".

Verônica ia saindo quando Challenger a interrompeu: "Não tão rápido! Isso serve para as senhoritas. Cada dia uma de vcs vai ajudar o Malone na cozinha, para que ele não fique sobrecarregado".

As três olharam para o cientista com cara de espanto, e foi a vez de Malone rir. Mas para falar a verdade, a única que estava descontente com aquilo era a Finn. Ela nunca cozinhara de fato, e apesar de sempre estar disposta a aprender, aquilo não era para ela. Verônica ficava contente com a idéia de poder passar mais algum tempo ao lado do belo repórter. Já Isabelle gostava daquilo por poder atrapalhar o relacionamento de Verônica com ele, fazendo assim, com que a garota da selva quisesse se afastar. Isso caberia muito bem aos propósitos que tinha em sua mente.

Verônica queria falar com Finn em particular, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar que Isabelle ficasse sozinha com Malone na cozinha, até que teve um simples idéia: "Malone, porque vc não pede para o Challenger lhe examinar, para saber se vc está completamente bem? Pode deixar que eu e Finn acabamos de limpar as coisas aqui!".

"Eu?!?!". Exclamou Finn que não tinha gostado muito da idéia. Sempre fora hiperativa, mas gostava de fazer as coisas com espontaneidade.

Verônica apenas deu um olhar incisivo, e Finn compreendeu o que ela queria dizer.

"Bem, vou aproveitar a bondade de vcs, porque sei que nos próximos dias eu não terei descanso.". Deu um sorriso inocente, e desceu para o laboratório do Challenger.

Isabelle não percebeu o pequeno joguete de Verônica e querendo dar uma de esperta disse: "Bem, eu vou deixar vcs a sós. Estou um pouco cansada e vou ir me deitar. Vcs não precisam de ajuda não é mesmo?"

"Não se preocupe, vá deitar, logo estaremos prontas". Falou Verônica tentando disfarçar o sorriso que teimava em brotar dos seus lábios.

Assim, Isabelle saiu da sala indo para o quarto.

&&&

Roxton entrara no quarto de Marguerite e ficara pensando no que havia acontecido no lago, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Tinha uma enorme vontade de falar com a herdeira e esclarecer tudo, mas como fazer isso? Há poucas horas havia tentando, e a única coisa que conseguiu foi piorar a sua situação. Às vezes sentia-se sufocado. Muitas e muitas vezes isso já havia acontecido. Ele já havia magoado Marguerite, e ela já o havia magoado, assim como já tinham ficado zangados um com o outro; faziam incríveis jogos de sedução com as palavras; já havia visto Marguerite fria e distante; já havia lidado com o seu passado e com o passado de Marguerite; tantas e tantas coisas vividas, mas sabia que daquela vez a situação era diferente, e não entedia como ou porque a situação tinha chegado tão ao extremo. O que podia ele fazer? Decidiu que a melhor coisa a ser feita era ocupar os seus pensamentos com outra coisa, e desceu até o pé da Casa da Árvore, onde tentou confeccionar novamente um arco e flecha que certo T-rex havia destruído certa vez.

A verdade é que com o passar do tempo, Marguerite e ele não eram mais apenas amigos. Não era segredo para ninguém o que ambos sentiam, porém nunca haviam admitido um relacionamento. Era certo que nenhuma ligação matrimonial os unia, porém existia um laço transparente, um laço de amor que os conectava.

&&&

"O Vê, porque vcs 'nos' ofereceu para lavar a louça? Eu tinha outros planos." Finn olhava um pouco irritada.

Verônica deu uma olhada ao seu redor e ao perceber que estava sozinha com Finn prosseguiu: "É que eu queria conversar com vc a sós, e só achei essa saída".

"Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Finn franziu a testa mostrando-se um pouco preocupada.

"Não é nada de mais... Digamos que seja algo para o meu controle pessoal". Verônica riu.

"Pois então fala". Finn estava bem ansiosa.

"Vc ficou a manhã toda com o Ned e com Isabelle?" Perguntou Verônica que já estava mais que ansiosa.

"Fiquei sim, por que?"

Os olhos de Verônica chegavam a ter um ar infantil e muito divertido, e a cada pergunta que fazia, Finn ia mudando o seu ar irritado para um ar quase cômico: "Bem, é que queria saber, como foi que o Ned se comportou diante da Isabelle. Sabe? Se ela se ofereceu para ele, ou algo assim?"

"Ah é isso?" Finn fez um sinal com a mão e fingiu que estava indo embora.

"Finn?!?!?" Verônica chamou a atenção.

"Vê... vc está com ciúmes! Que bonitinha! Mas não se preocupe... ele não fez nada, quase nem falou com ela, e sempre se manteve formal".

"Não estou com ciúmes, só quero saber se posso confiar nele. Mas agora já sei o que precisava saber. Obrigada! Vc pode continuar lavando o resto da louça? Eu tenho uma coisa para fazer". E foi saindo da sala, sem que Finn pudesse recusar o pedido, o que certamente faria.

&&&

Verônica desceu correndo as escadas do laboratório, e encontrou Ned sem camisa (Imaginem meninas! ;)), sendo examinado por Challenger. Antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa ela se adiantou: "Challenger, como o Ned está? Completamente curado? Bem, eu estava pensando... Acho que faria bem para ele dar uma volta, e respirar um ar puro... O que vc acha?"

Challenger sorriu: "Diante de um pedido tão empolgado, não poderia dizer que não. Ele está bem, creio que suas defesas naturais já estão estabelecidas. Só peço que não se afastem muito para ele não fazer um esforço desnecessário".

"Vamos Ned?"

Malone sorriu, e acompanhou a garota da selva.

Finn estava aborrecida, lavando um prato quando viu Verônica e Malone indo para o elevador. Ela largou o prato e colocou as mãos na sua cintura, e quando abriu a boca para reclamar, Verônica disse rindo: "Finn, vc está molhando e sujando toda a sua roupa preta". E nisso passou e ligou o elevador num risco.

A garota do futuro ainda quis falar alguma coisa, mas não saiam palavras de sua boca, de tão pasma (no bom sentido!) que tinha ficado.

Malone e Verônica passaram por Roxton, mas decidiram não falar nada. Pelas atitudes que o caçador tinha, dava para se notar que ele estava completamente irritado. Decidiram que seria melhor não falar nada.

Como o combinado, foram até um despenhadeiro, não muito longe, onde a vista era muito bela. Avistavam-se umas montanhas, árvores centenárias com vários tons de verde, e até uma linda cachoeira.

"Posso saber o motivo da sua bondade?" Indagou Malone que não conseguiu deixar de lado por muito tempo o seu espírito de repórter.

O olhar de Verônica estava perdido por entre a paisagem: "É lindo aqui não é? Sempre que me sentia só vinha para cá pensar. Então eu percebia o quanto a vida e a natureza são perfeitas, por mais que queiramos dizer o contrário. Nada acontece por acaso, nada é coincidência" Ela virou-se e aproximou-se de Ned, foi então que começou a responder a pergunta dele: "É que eu fiquei sabendo que vc está se comportando muito bem. Então resolvi lhe dar esse pequeno prêmio".

Nem tinha acabado de falar e já estava muito perto do jornalista, que foi pego de surpresa com um beijo delicado, porém apaixonado. (Viu meninas? Estou dando chances para eles também! He!). Sentiam-se livre, num paraíso habitado pelas mais diversas e estranhas criaturas. Por mais que soubessem que milhares de pessoas e animais viviam no plateau, durante aquele beijo, que era um momento só deles, nada mais existia a não ser eles e o amor que os unia.

Durante aqueles segundos todas as inseguranças que passavam na cabeça de Verônica em relação ao Ned e Isabelle ou Gladys, desaparecia.

Malone afastou Verônica por alguns instantes para poder contemplá-la, porém, ela estranhou a atitude: "O que foi? Algo errado? Por que me olha como se fosse a última vez que fôssemos nos ver?"

Ele sorriu: "Para falar a verdade não é isso... só fico deslumbrado com a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele é intrigante, cheio de luz. Eu consigo lhe conhecer apenas olhando diretamente dentro dos seus olhos".

Ele pode sentir Verônica estremecer enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras, e foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela, para poder selar aquele momento com um beijo, quando um reflexo os cegou, fazendo com que se separassem para fugir daquele raio de luz.

"O que é isso?"

"Ned, eu acho que são os sinais de espelho que o Challenger costuma mandar. Me dá o bloquinho e me dita os sinais".

Ned começou a saga: " ...- --- .-.. - . -- .-.. --- --. --- .-.-.- -- .- .-.. --- -.. .--. .-. -.-. .. ... .- -.. . ... -.-. .- -. ... .- .-. .-.-.-"

Ao final desses inúmeros traços, pontos e mais traços puderam enfim entender o que Challenger queria.

"O que diz aí?" Perguntou o jornalista.

"Leia vc mesmo". Verônica mostrou as anotações.

(Vcs querem saber o que está escrito? Acessem o site: http:www.edinfor.pt/anc/ancmorse.html, e descubram! ; ) Obtive ajuda de alguém especial. Assim que mandei o e-mail para ela, ela se prontificou a me ajudar. Obrigado Si Zezé!)

Malone deu um meio sorriso e conclui: "Então é melhor voltarmos".

"Olhe para o céu. Estamos voltando na hora certa! Logo, logo vai começar a chover".

"É verdade, então vamos indo". Concordou Malone.

Quando estavam na metade do caminho, começou a desabar uma torrencial chuva de verão. Verônica, a princípio, se preocupou, porque Malone não poderia adoecer novamente: "Será que não é melhor ficarmos por aqui. Sei lá.... arranjar um abrigo para a chuva?" E pegando na mão de Malone, foi se embrenhando para uma pequena fenda, de aproximadamente 2 m, que tinha numas pedras.

Aquela tarde havia dado um ânimo todo especial para o jovem repórter, e ele não quis desperdiçar aquele dia que estava sendo maravilhoso para ele: "Vc nunca ouviu falar que, às vezes, tomar um banho de chuva faz bem?"

Verônica achou muito estranha a atitude de Ned: "Malone, eu não acho uma boa idéia, vc deve cuidar da sua saúde".

Foi a vez de Ned puxar Verônica para fora da fenda, fazendo com que se molhassem rapidamente, devido aos pingos grossos e freqüentes que caíam sobre eles.

Malone ia caminhando a passos largos e puxando Verônica pela mão. Ela ria do que estava acontecendo, e freqüentemente olhava para o seu corpo parecendo não acreditar que estivesse fazendo aquilo. Está certo, já havia tomado muitos banhos de chuva, mas sempre quando era pega desprevenida. Da forma que estava fazendo, não conseguia se lembrar quando fora a última vez. Quando seus pais foram embora, ela não teve mais tempo para ficar brincando, queria única e exclusivamente encontra-los, e suas diversões ficaram para segundo plano.

Os passos largos viraram uma corrida divertida e um pouco mais veloz, às vezes perdiam o fôlego por causa dos risos, mas continuavam correndo e pulando os pequenos obstáculos e as poças d'água que ficavam no caminho. Até que num determinado momento do percurso, Malone parou e pegou Verônica no colo, rodopiando com ela, até que lentamente foi parando. Assim que parou, já ofegante, a colocou no chão fazendo com que ela ficasse bem próxima de si.

Verônica se desequilibrou um pouco por causa das tantas voltas que tinha dado, e foi amparada por Malone. Delicadamente ele afagou o rosto da moça, enquanto ela sorria, e afastou uma mecha do cabelo que caía sobre o seu rosto. A chuva ainda era muito forte, e a água que escorria pelos traços do rosto de Verônica era convidativa, fazendo com o que o repórter sentisse uma imensa vontade de beija-la.

Ele passou a mão sobre os lábios dela, e como se estivesse desesperado, a beijou sedento de paixão, fazendo com que Verônica perdesse o fôlego que ainda restava.

&&&

Marguerite acordou com a chuva forte que caía sobre ela. Assim que abriu os olhos sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, e a primeira reação que teve foi colocar a mão sobre ela, no ponto que lhe doía mais. Quando afastou um pouco a mão viu que ela estava completamente encharcada de sangue e água, que se misturavam por causa da chuva...

COMING SOON...

Pessoal, perdoem-me pela demora, mas foi por esse motivo que fiz o capítulo um pouco maior do que o usual, espero que gostem! Feliz Natal para vcs! Ah... desafio a todos a me dizerem o que significa os traços e ponto que fiz ali em cima. Afinal de contas, TLW também é cultura, e vcs poderão saber como os nossos personagens se comunicavam! Espero as respostas. Não esqueçam das reviews ta? Beijos... Madame Bovary


	17. A Preocupação Surge!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

OFFICIAL REPORT: Tendo em vista que o ano ainda está no início, creio que posso lhes desejar um ótimo ano novo! Que todos vcs tenham paz, saúde, felicidade, amor, e tudo o que desejarem! Atenciosamente... Madame Bovary

NOTES:

Cris: Parabéns! É exatamente isso que estava escrito! Fiquei muito contente ao ver a sua força de vontade ao ir procurar o que significava. Fiquei com receio do ff tirar o código na hora da postagem, mas no fim deu tudo certo. Quis escrever um pouco sobre o N&V para deixar a fic respirar. É que eu gosto muito de M&R, e às vezes, sem perceber, me excedo na hora de escrever. E para mim, não há nada mais difícil do que escrever sobre os dois. Mas se gostaram, então quer dizer que valeu a pena! Obrigada pela review e continue lendo! Beijos.

Marie: Queria que vc tivesse ido pesquisar o que era a frase, mas confesso que vc foi muito criativa na hora de responder ao desafio. Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos e continue lendo.

Kakau: Que ótimo que vc achou isso da cena dos dois! Deu muuuuuuito trabalho escreve-la, vc não sabe o quanto. Acho muito mais fácil escrever sobre o R&M. Mas leia esse capítulo, e eu espero que vc goste! Beijos...

Towanda: Apesar de não ter me deixado review no último capítulo, não posso deixar de lhe agradecer pela ajuda que vc me deu com o código Morse! Continue lendo, e não se esqueça das reviews ta? Beijos...

May: Olá Tudo bem? Acho que ainda não fomos apresentadas, mas fico feliz por vc estar lendo a minha fic, e espero que vc goste. Parabéns por ter tido paciência e perseverança ao ir "traduzir" os pontos e traços. A sua tradução está correta. Beijos e continue lendo a fic ta?

Cláudia: Pois é.... estou me convencendo de que sou má... mas como eu queria dar espaço aos demais moradores da casa da árvore, achei que seria melhor não colocar Marguerite no capítulo passado... Mas aqui está o novo capítulo, e espero que vc goste. Beijos...

Lady K: Vc não tem nem vergonha de dizer que ficou com preguiça? Bem, mas vou dar uma colher de chá para a galerinha e vou postar a tradução ali em baixo. Mas só para deixar registrado: Teve gente que traduziu direitinho!Ah... vc nem sabe como eu consegui o seu e-mail... e é bom ter medo... vou mandar a Isabelle na sua casa. Beijos...

Jessy: Não quero matar ninguém... mas quero deixar todo mundo ansioso... Sabe quando olhamos o último capítulo de 1ª temporada? E queremos ver o 1º capítulo da 2ª temporada? Pois bem... a minha intenção é mais ou menos essa! Beijos e continue lendo ta?

Jess: Que bom que eu consegui dar um pequeno toque de comédia. Mas o caso do Roxton não ter ido atrás da Marguerite, é pq ele estava irritado.... assim como ela... além do mais, ele não tem a menor noção de que ela está correndo perigo. Saiba nesse capítulo como ela está. Continue lendo... Beijos...

Rafinha: Olá tudo bem? Vc é nova por aqui certo? Bem, como já disse, o Roxton quis dar um tempo para a cabeça dele e para a cabeça dela. Não que ele não goste dela, pelo contrário, mas ele não tem idéia de que ela está correndo algum risco. Beijos e não deixe de ler a fic ok? Beijos...

Di Roxton: Não sei se farei uma reconciliação assim do nada. Nem sei como irei acabar a fic, mas posso lhe garantir que torço pelos dois assim como vc! Que bom que vc está gostando. Continue lendo.... beijos...

Nessa Reinehr: Espero que vc goste desse capítulo, mas aviso que ainda haverá um suspense, e tentarei segurar o quanto puder a verdade. Mas continue lendo ta? Beijinhos!

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Ele passou a mão sobre os lábios dela, e como se estivesse desesperado, a beijou sedento de paixão, fazendo com que Verônica perdesse o fôlego que ainda restava.

&&&

Marguerite acordou com a chuva forte que caía sobre ela. Assim que abriu os olhos sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, e a primeira reação que teve foi colocar a mão sobre ela, no ponto que lhe doía mais. Quando afastou um pouco a mão viu que ela estava completamente encharcada de sangue e água, que se misturavam por causa da chuva...

Capítulo 17 – A Preocupação Surge!

À medida que Malone e Verônica se beijavam, a paixão que sentiam, e tinham guardado por tanto tempo, os consumia por dentro, e a cada respiração, o beijo se tornava mais e mais voraz.

De repente, ouviram um grito estridente: "Muito bonito não é? A chuva caindo desse jeito, eu e Challenger preocupados, e vcs dois aí nem se importando com a preocupação alheia". Roxton havia surgido por dentre as árvores gritando muito irritado: "Pelo visto os dois estão muito bem não é?"

Malone e Verônica se afastaram logo e não falaram nada. Malone até tentou, mas...: "Roxton, eu, é.....".

Roxton apontou o dedo indicador na cara do jornalista e disse: "Vc e eu conversamos depois, rapazinho!". Puxou Verônica pelo braço: "Vamos logo, que essa chuva ainda vai piorar".

Ele e Challenger resolveram que seria melhor um dos dois sair a procura do casal, devido às condições climáticas, ainda mais que Malone estava um pouco incapacitado.

Roxton fingiu que estava com uma espécie de ciúmes de irmão, para deixar Malone em seu lugar. O jornalista ainda era um pouco inseguro, e Roxton não permitiria que ele, por qualquer motivo, magoasse a linda jovem. O caçador tinha muita admiração e consideração por Verônica, e não queria que ela sofresse mais do que já havia sofrido. Malone não teria coragem de passar por cima de Roxton, pois o respeitava muito (leia-se: o temia muito.... brincadeira meninas....... hahahaha), e assim sendo, cuidaria em triplo para que o seu relacionamento com Verônica corresse às mil maravilhas.

Verônica não interpretou assim aquela atitude. Para ela foi como se Roxton quisesse tomar conta e mandar na sua vida. Em outra situação semelhante, Verônica teria respondido ao Roxton, afinal de contas, ele não era o pai dela, e ela sempre fora muito independente. Mas ela sabia que o amigo estava mal, e que aquele não era o comportamento normal dele. Ele nunca havia agido feito um irmão ciumento, e então resolveu acertar suas contas com ele mais tarde.

Roxton caminhava na frente, e de vez em quando puxava Verônica pela mão. Vez por outra, a garota da selva olhava para o lado, onde Malone estava caminhando, e dava um pequeno sorriso travesso, que era retribuído com outro sorriso arteiro.

Não demoraram muito, e já estavam na casa da árvore.

&&&

"Onde eles estavam?" perguntou Challenger que já estava indo na direção do repórter para examiná-lo.

Antes de responder, Roxton olhou para os dois, como se estivesse pensando numa resposta, e disse num tom sarcástico: "Bem George, acho que vc deveria examinar Malone o mais depressa possível! Ele estava com falta de ar e teve que ser ajudado pela Verônica, vc acredita?"

Verônica arregalou os olhos para Roxton e deu um jeito de sair dali, o mais depressa possível: "É que.... bem, não foi bem isso. Nossa! Eu estou muito molhada, vou ir tomar um banho para que não pegue um resfriado".

Challenger sorriu: "Malone, me acompanhe até o laboratório para que eu possa lhe examinar."

Roxton segurava o seu chapéu em suas mãos, e antes que ficasse sem resposta para a pergunta que queria fazer, perguntou: "Challenger, antes que vc desça... A Marguerite está no quarto dela?"

Challenger subiu o degrau que já havia descido e disse: "Não Roxton, ela ainda não voltou. Confesso que estou um pouco preocupado, mas ela deve ter se abrigado em algum lugar para esperar a chuva passar".

Ele parou apreensivo: "É, pode ser, mas de qualquer forma não posso deixa-la sozinha, eu vou ir atrás dela".

Finn escutou a conversa e interveio na conversa: "Ih, Roxton, acho que vc não vai não. Nesse exato momento começou a cair granizo. A não ser que vc queira ficar com hematomas e galos, acho bom esperar até o tempo melhorar".

Roxton olhou para fora e se apavorou. Parou um pouco e falou em voz alta: "Vou esperar algum tempo para ver se a chuva para, deve se uma chuvinha de verão, acho que não deve demorar muito para passar... então irei atrás dela. Mas também, se não parar em pouco tempo irei atrás dela de qualquer forma."

Ninguém ousou rebater a afirmação de Roxton. Sempre tiveram muita liberdade para falar o que pretendiam, mas todos sabiam, que quando se tratava de Marguerite, não podiam contestar as pretensões de Roxton.

&&&

Roxton entrou no quarto de Marguerite, e ficou escorado na varanda vendo a chuva. Ele estava muito nervoso e aflito. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, era algo muito maior que a discussão que tivera com Marguerite: "O que é isso? Seja prático. Marguerite é uma mulher inteligente, e deve estar esperando a chuva passar. Ela conhece tudo isso aqui tão bem quanto nós... Mas... e todas a vezes que se meteu em alguma encrenca?!?! Isso não está ajudando. Calma, não pense nisso, nada iria acontecer a ela, ela sabe se virar muito bem sozinha... pelo menos eu espero. Assim que a chuva parar eu vou atrás dela... nem que tenha que passar a madrugada toda procurando. Vai dar tudo certo, é capaz dela aparecer aqui logo, logo. Bem que isso podia acontecer... Se algo acontecer a ela eu nunca poderei me perdoar, eu deveria te-la impedido de ir. Mas ela é tão teimosa, o que me irrita muito... de qualquer forma ela não permitiria que eu a seguisse... Calma Roxton, ela deve estar bem".

&&&

Marguerite não estava conseguindo ordenar suas idéias, era como se estivesse anestesiada. Tentava pensar onde estava, e porque sua cabeça doía tanto, mas as coisas não faziam o menor sentido. Também tentava deixar os olhos abertos, mas por causa de intensidade da chuva não conseguia. Estava com muito frio, seus lábios estavam arroxeados e tremiam sem parar.

Aos poucos, conseguiu sentir todas as partes do seu corpo, e pode perceber que estava com as mãos acorrentadas. Não era algo muito apertado, porque conseguia ter um certo movimento com elas. Os pés estavam livres, mas ainda assim, sentia uma imensa fraqueza em suas pernas. Ela estava deitada no chão. Apesar de tantas dores e sensações angustiantes que estava sentindo, de longe, a dor que sentia em sua cabeça era a mais forte. Sentia até ânsia de vômito, tamanha era a dor: "O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Droga! Como me meti nessa? Preciso sair daqui, mas como?"

A terra se misturava a água que caía sem parar, fazendo com que Marguerite estivesse deitada no barro. Depois de poucos minutos que estava acordada, começou uma forte chuva-de-pedra, e Marguerite hesitou antes de gritar. Pelo que podia ver, não havia ninguém perto de si, e se quisesse tentar fugir, isso era um ponto positivo, mas aquela chuva estava lhe machucando. Decidiu que tentaria fugir depois, uma coisa de cada vez. Em primeiro lugar estava o seu bem estar físico. E antes que pudesse se ferir ainda mais com aquelas pedras, sem mais delonga, berrou para que pudessem escuta-la: "Heyyyyy????? Tem alguém aí???? Me ajudem, socorroooo!!! Está chovendo muito forte, e ainda por cima pedras!!!"

De prontidão, um homem, muito mal encarado, surgiu com as chaves nas mãos e começou a abrir as amarras.

"Hey, será que vc pode me dizer onde estou e o que estou fazendo aqui?" Falou quase que num sussurro, num tom completamente indefeso, pensando que talvez pudesse manipular o homenzarrão.

O homem estava calado e muito concentrado no que estava fazendo, sequer olhou para o rosto de Marguerite.

Marguerite estava cansada e machucada, e a atitude do homem fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais irritada: "Vc é surdo ou o que? Não está escutando? Eu quero saber onde é que eu estou". Ainda pronunciava as palavras num tom baixo.

O homem permanecia quieto, e pela sua atitude, era notório que não tinha a mínima intenção de dialogar com a herdeira.

"Eu estou falando com vc, seu idiota. Me responda: Onde é que eu estou e o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Vamos, fala alguma coisa, seu imbecil". Ela gritou enfurecida.

Dessa vez, o homem, com um movimento brusco, colocou um pequeno canivete na garganta da herdeira e disse com fúria: "A minha paciência é muito comprida comparada com a paciência do resto dos homens daqui, portanto, um conselho: se quiser continuar inteira e viva, é melhor se comportar direitinho, vc está entendendo?"

Marguerite se assustou, mas achou melhor saber com quem estava lidando, antes de tomar outra atitude. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo ali. Deu um sorriso nervoso para o homem que estava a sua frente e disse: "Ótimo conselho!" Prendeu um pouco a respiração: "Vou seguir ele direitinho".

A herdeira já conseguia se lembrar do que ocorrera. Lembrava-se que havia saído com Verônica e Roxton. Tinha colhido suas plantas e quando estava tomando um relaxante banho no lago, o caçador aparecera para lhe tirar o pouco sossego que tinha conseguido. Lembrou-se que tinha discutido com ele, e que por esse motivo tinha resolvido dar um volta antes de ir para a Casa da Árvore, foi aí que levou uma pancada na cabeça. Ficou com ainda mais raiva de Roxton, porque nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se ele não tivesse ido espiona-la no lago. A expressão de susto foi transformada pela de rancor. Exclamou para si mesma: "Maldito Roxton!"

"O que foi que vc disse?" Imediatamente o homem virou se para a herdeira, num tom muito irritado, repreendendo-a.

Ela apenas sorriu: "Não foi nada... estava pensando em voz alta".

&&&

Isabelle estava contente! Ninguém entendia o motivo daquela felicidade, tendo em vista a preocupação que sentiam. Para não levantar mais suspeitas do que já estava levantando, foi para o seu quarto (ou seja, o quarto de Roxton), para poder comemorar o sucesso de seu plano.

"Sabe Isabelle, eu sou sua fã!" Falava enquanto olhava para o seu reflexo no espelho: "Essa demora de Marguerite só pode significar uma coisa: o meu plano foi um enorme sucesso. Tudo saiu como eu planejava, e agora eu estou livre". Ela sorria, e embalada pela felicidade (leia-se: loucura), foi até o centro do quarto fazendo movimentos leves de dança, e começou a rodopiar como se fosse uma criança brincando.

&&&

Challenger estava muito inquieto com a demora de Marguerite. Ele queria acreditar que aquela demora era ocasionada pela chuva, mas um lado seu não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. As idéias martirizavam a sua cabeça, não sabia se deveria ir esclarecer a estória das tatuagens com Isabelle. Acima de tudo, o cientista era um homem completamente justo, e não queria colocar a hóspede em uma "saia justa" sem que tivesse mais algumas provas concretas.

"Então, o que vc vai fazer Challenger" Pensava consigo mesmo: "Abrir com todos as desconfianças de Marguerite? Só que se ela estiver mesmo em problemas, isso poderia prejudica-la... Mas não posso deixar de pensar que Marguerite estava me escondendo algo, o que poderia ser? E se ela estiver correndo perigo?" Olhou por alguns instantes para a janela que ficava muito próxima: "Acho que a chuva não vai demorar muito, e esperarei que Roxton saia e a procure. Se ela não aparecer, irei abrir o jogo, e as coisas vão ter que se resolver".

&&&

A chuva abrandou em menos de 1 hora. O que restara era apenas um chuvisco. Roxton começou a recolher as suas armas para sair em busca de Marguerite. Era evidente que estava muitíssimo preocupado com ela.

"Irei com vc Roxton, poderemos percorrer um caminho maior antes de escurecer". Disse Verônica arrumando uma faca dentro de uma de suas botas.

Saindo saltitante do quarto, Isabelle disse: "Eu também irei junto, quero poder ajudar em alguma coisa".

Dessa vez Challenger interveio: "Nada disso, vc ficará aqui. Finn pode ir junto. Eu, vc e Malone ficaremos esperando para ver se ela não aparece por aqui. Vc não conhece os caminhos e os perigos dessa selva – ao menos é o que diz – e se assim for, vc só irá atrapalhar o trabalho dos demais".

Uma sombra de ódio percorreu os olhos da forasteira, mas não foi notado pelos outros moradores da casa. Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter sua indignação, e disse: "Claro.... se aqui serei útil, então eu fico". Visível era a decepção que estava exposta em cada movimento e músculo de seu corpo.

&&&

Verônica, Finn e Roxton foram até o lago em que o caçador tinha visto Marguerite pela última vez. De lá, os três iriam se separar para tentar encontra-la.

"Foi aqui que nós nos vimos pela última vez. Ela foi naquela direção". E apontou para o noroeste. "Seguirei por ali. No máximo em duas horas nos encontramos aqui, a não ser é claro, que um de nós três tenha encontrado alguma coisa. Se assim for, alguém vai para casa e o outro procura quem ainda não voltou. Finn, vc vai esquadrinhar os arredores da Casa da Árvore, para ver se encontra algum vestígio".

"Tudo bem, mas duvido que encontremos alguma coisa, mas se achar alguma pista, eu mando algum sinal".

"Roxton, mas e se ficar muito tarde? Como faremos?" Verônica perguntou com um certo receio.

"Não sei quanto a vcs, mas eu não irei desistir de procura-la." Roxton falou muito decidido.

"Tudo bem. Vemos isso depois. Temos umas 4 horas de sol. Eu vou para Oés-noroeste. Prestem muita atenção no caminho, pois a chuva apagou as pegadas e todos os vestígios. Mas, ainda assim, podemos encontrar outra coisa qualquer". Ressaltou Verônica.

&&&

O homem amarrou as duas mãos de Marguerite juntas, e levou-a até uma pequena cabana. Assim que entrou, os seus olhos astutos de lince começaram a analisar cada metro quadrado da pequena choupana. Não encontrou nada! Apenas uma mesa, duas cadeiras, e alguns farrapos de roupa com um cobertor. Era aparente que ninguém morava ali, e que estavam naquele lugar apenas de passagem. Não havia ninguém nos arredores daquele local além dela e do homem misterioso.

"Senta ali naquele canto que logo farei algo para comermos. Já aviso que não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo, então não tente fazer coisa alguma. Não quero que fale nada porque eu estou ocupado, está entendido?". Sentou-se numa cadeira que dava para a pequena mesa. A mesa estava encostada numa parede logo abaixo a uma pequena janela. Desta forma ele podia ver cada movimento da sua prisioneira...

COMING SOON...

E então? Gostaram do capítulo? Bem, logo as coisas irão se esclarecer, e todos chegaremos mais próximos da verdade! Gente, primeiramente gostaria de dizer que adorei a as mensagens relacionadas ao código! Achei muito interessante pesquisar sobre isso, sei lá, me sinto mais próximo deles... acho que até poderia participar da expedição... rsrs Bem, o ff não ajuda muito na hora da formatação e é por isso que fica meio estranho, coloquei aqui para vcs entenderem, mas se quiserem mais detalhes procurem lá no site que eu indiquei. A princípio eu não pretendia colocar a tradução, mas devido a preguiça que se instaurou por aí, resolvi dar essa colher de chá... (presente por causa do atraso desse capítulo). Hey! Não se acostumem! Beijos!!!

A tradução seria esta: "Voltem logo. Malone precisa descansar".

A .-; B -...; C -.-.; D -..; E .; F ..-.; G --.; H ....; I ..; J .---; K -.-; L .-..; M --; N -.; O ---; P .--.; Q --.-; R .-.; S ...; T -; U ..-; V ...-; W .--; X -..-; Y-.--; Z --..;


	18. Problema ao Quadrado!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Cris: Estou ficando triste porque logo, logo todos saberão da verdade, e a fic ficará sem graça.... Mas mesmo assim... nesse capítulo ainda tem mistério, portanto, se prepare! Continue lendo... Beijos...

Lady K: É verdade, eu me equivoquei.... Imagine se vc teria preguiça de traduzir não é? Mas se prepare que eu tenho mais uma surpresinha para vcs!!! Beijos e continue lendo!

Marie Darcanjo: Adorei a estória do mestre dos magos... de onde vc tirou isso? Foi bem lá do fuuuuundo o baú não é? Pois bem... Leia e divirta-se!!! Beijos...

Nirce: Eu concordo com vc! Adoro ver os dois brigando... é claro, que isso se deve ao fato de sabermos que tudo fica bem com eles... As brigas são como se fosse a lenha para a fogueira... Beijos... e continue lendo...

Di Roxton: Obrigada! Espero que continue mantendo o mistério, pq eu adoro isso! Continue lento ta? Beijos....

Kakau: Pois aqui está? Posso lhe dizer que não demorará muito para vc saber o que Isabelle está pretendendo. Mas acho que vcs não gostarão muito da verdade, pq é uma coisa bem simples... Continue lendo... Beijos....

Rafinha: Nesse capítulo vc saberá de uma coisa que lhe deixará um pouco triste, mas tb poderá ver uma pequena luz.... Marguerite é esperta!!! Continue lendo e não esqueça da review.... Beijos...

Jess: Rsrs, adoro escrever essas cenas em que os casais são interrompidos. He! As coisas estão cada vez mais quentes, espero não decepcioná-las! Beijos e continue lendo...

Claudia: Será que o homem quer se vingar de algo? Ou será outra coisa? Bem, não é nesse capítulo que vc saberá da verdade, portanto eu acho que vc terá que continuar lendo... hehehe.... Beijos...

Aline Krux: Vc é muito engraçada viu? Vc escreveu umas 4 frases, e em todas elas vc escreveu uma piadinha.. Vc já pensou em escrever uma fic cômica? Eu iria ler... rsrsrs... E vê se não esquece dos meus reviews viu? Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Jéssy: Gostou da tradução então? É por isso que eu adoro o Mundo Perdido, quando é que eu ia aprender sobre o código Morse? Eu adorei! Vê se continue lendo, espero que goste do capítulo.... Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr: Estou triste porque logo a trama será desvendada, mas a fic não terá um fim imediato, tenho medo que vcs pararão de gostar.... Bem, mas vamos esquecer o futuro.... isso ainda não acontece nesse. Continue lendo e não esqueça do review.... Beijos....

TowandaBR: Aqui está o próximo capítulo, mas vê se não demora com a review, pq só não coloquei ele no ar por sua causa.... rsrsrs... espero que goste e continue lendo... Beijinhos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

"Senta ali naquele canto que logo farei algo para comermos. Já aviso que não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo, então não tente fazer coisa alguma. Não quero que fale nada porque eu estou ocupado, está entendido?". Sentou-se numa cadeira que dava para a pequena mesa. A mesa estava encostada numa parede logo abaixo a uma pequena janela. Desta forma ele podia ver cada movimento da sua prisioneira...

Capítulo 18 – Problema ao Quadrado!

Roxton estava caminhado com certa cautela. Não por medo dos predadores ou por outro animal qualquer que pudesse encontrar, mas sim porque não queria que qualquer detalhe escapasse aos seus olhos. Alguma coisa dentro de seu peito dizia que a vida de Marguerite dependia dele. Talvez fosse apenas o sentimento de culpa que sentia, mas o fato é que aquilo o angustiava muito.

"Parece que tudo está contra mim! Tudo isso tinha que acontecer justamente hj? Logo hj que choveu desse jeito? Não há vestígio algum de que alguém tenha passado por aqui. Não faço idéia se estou ou não andando no caminho certo". Às vezes a angustia dominava o seu senso prático.

Roxton já havia passado por situações muito piores que aquela. Tantas e tantas vezes perdera membros muito importantes de suas expedições, e apesar das dificuldades, sempre conseguira salvar a todos. Mas a verdade, é que depois que William morrera, ele nunca mais estivera presente de espírito nas suas aventuras. Ele estava lá de corpo, mas seu coração estava com o irmão que sempre adorara. E assim viveu até encontrar a expedição de Challenger, onde aprendeu a conhecer e adorar a todos como uma nova família, e principalmente, encontrou a mulher de sua vida.

Apesar de estar muito concentrado no que estava fazendo, seus pensamentos estavam em Marguerite. Queria saber como ela estava, e às vezes imaginava que ela já poderia estar na Casa da Árvore, e que certamente estaria rindo da preocupação dos demais. Mas apesar de tentar ser otimista, tinha uma sensação ruim dentro de si. Naquela hora difícil, lembrava de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Lembrou do mal-humor matutino da herdeira, e de como seu pescoço e cabelos eram perfumados. Lembrou das paixões e dos sarcasmos dela, assim como recordou o quanto ela era cabeça-dura, e que por causa disso quantas e quantas discussões, brigas tiveram e quantos beijos apaixonados trocaram.

&&&

Isabelle estava impaciente. Queria ter saído com o resto do pessoal para poder se encontrar com seus "amigos", mas agora estava presa em casa. O que era pior, presa com Challenger, que sabia sobre as suas tatuagens.

O cientista teve que ir tomar um banho porque havia se sujado com uma experiência que estava fazendo em seu laboratório, e a forasteira aproveitou a situação para dar uma "escapadinha" sem ser percebida.

Isabelle saiu um pouco à oeste da Casa da Árvore, não foi muito longe, andou o suficiente para ter certeza de que ninguém a seguia, e que não tinha pessoa alguma por perto. Lá estava um homem forte, queimado do sol, escorado numa árvore, fumando uma espécie de cigarro de palha. Assim que viu mulher vindo em sua direção, o homem se afastou da árvore, e deu sua última tragada no cigarro, jogando-o no chão.

"Até que enfim vc apareceu. Já achei que teria que ir busca-la a força" Falou num tom muito repreensivo.

"Não consegui sair antes. E não me encha a paciência seu idiota. Estou aqui afinal, não é? Não tem do que reclamar!"

O homem não gostou do tom de voz dela, e por pouco não avançou para cima dela. Segurou fortemente o braço dela enquanto dizia: "Olha aqui, vê se cuida a forma com que vc fala comigo, entendeu? Onde está o que eu quero?"

Ela se soltou das mãos dele e disse enquanto desamassava a blusa que o homem tinha amassado: "Não sei onde está exatamente, o que posso dizer é que ela está ao sudeste da Casa da Árvore. É uma loira de cabelo cumprido!".

"Eu sei quem ela é, sua inútil, se esqueceu de tudo que lhe foi dito? Mas vc poderia ser mais específica a respeito do lugar que ela está?"

"Já disse o que eu sabia. Se vira!"

O homem, furioso com o atrevimento de Isabelle, deu um tapa muito forte na cara dela (Gostaram meninas?) fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Ele passou por ela sem dar muita importância: "Vê se aprende a não me provocar".

&&&

Fazia uns 45 min que Roxton tinha se separado de Verônica e de Finn Ele estava caminhando por onde, supostamente, a herdeira havia passado, quando finalmente algo lhe chamou a atenção: as plantas que Marguerite havia ido colher naquela manhã. Por algum motivo, elas haviam passadas despercebidas pelo homem que deu uma inspecionada no lugar antes de partir.

Não havia erro, aquelas plantas só podiam ser da herdeira. Assim que avistou as plantas, Roxton se agachou para recolhe-las pronunciando, com um leve sorriso no rosto: "Marguerite?!?!"

Um segundo depois, a sua expressão estava completamente carregada. Não sabia se ficava contente por ter achado uma pista de sua Marguerite, ou se se deixava abater por ter a certeza de que ela não estava sã e salva na Casa da Árvore.

O que é que poderia ter acontecido com ela? Certamente alguém estava com ela, mas por que? Era inútil se perguntar... Em uma terra perdida, cheia de civilizações inóspitas, com caçadores de cabeça e outros tantos perigos animais. Tentar adivinhar o que havia acontecido não daria em nada.

O caçador calculou que fazia mais de 7 horas desde a última vez que tinham se visto. Não gostava de pensar nisso, pois dava uma enorme margem para que Marguerite fosse levada para longe.

&&&

Verônica estava caminhando a passos largos, sempre muito atenta nos detalhes da paisagem. Até que num segundo escutou um barulho de galho se quebrando. Podia muito bem ser um animal, mas o mais provável é que fosse uma pessoa. O sol refletia diretamente nos seu olhos, de modo que ela não conseguia enxergar nitidamente o lugar de onde ouvira o som.

Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, a garota da selva foi atingida com um pequeno dardo na altura da nuca. Era muito plausível que tivesse uma pequena quantidade de um veneno leve, porque assim que conseguiu notar o dardo em seu pescoço, caiu desacordada no chão.

&&&

Passada as duas horas que tinham combinado, Finn voltou para o lago. Esperou por meia hora, mas nenhum dos dois apareceu: nem Verônica e nem Roxton. Estava confusa, tendo em vista que os dois amigos haviam ido para direções diferentes, e Marguerite não podia estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

A pergunta que passava em sua cabeça era: "Para qual dos dois lados eu vou?" Não sabia se ia atrás de Verônica, ou se ia atrás de Roxton. Decidiu ir em busca de Roxton, tendo em vista todo o tempo que Verônica vivera sozinha no plateau. Seria bem mais provável que ela estivesse bem. Pegou um galho forte de árvore e escreveu no chão que tinha ido se encontrar com Roxton. Caso Verônica voltasse, saberia onde encontra-los.

Finn não sabia o motivo, mas decidiu correr para achar Roxton mais rapidamente. Agora tudo estava mais fácil: podia ver as pegadas do caçador, e outros sinais que entregavam que ele passara por ali.

Foi necessário um pouco mais de 1 hora e 30 minutos para que encontrasse o caçador: "Roxton, até que em fim lhe encontrei. Vc descobriu alguma coisa?".

"Finn, encontrei sim... eu encontrei as plantas que Marguerite havia colhido hj pela manhã... Deve ter acontecido algo com ela.... Ela veio conosco, justamente para colher essas plantas, e não iria deixa-las por nada." O caçador deu uma olhada: "Verônica foi para a Casa da Árvore?"

"Opa!" Ela falou com cautela, fazendo uma careta.

"O que foi? Onde está a Verônica?"

"Ela não estava no lago como havíamos combinado. Eu esperei algum tempo, mas ela não apareceu. Decidi vir atrás de vc, mas não se preocupe que eu deixei uma mensagem explicando tudo a ela".

&&&

Marguerite levantou calmamente, tentando não chamar a atenção do seu "carcereiro". Caminhou lentamente até a mesa e falou: "Vc não vai puxar a cadeira para que eu possa sentar?"

O homem olhou para ela sem dar muita importância e disse: "Não, simplesmente porque vc não vai sentar nela".

"Não seja assim egoísta". Falou sorrindo enquanto puxava a cadeira para se sentar: "Vc não está sendo muito cavalheiro, sabia?"

Ele estava abrindo a boca para começar a falar alguma coisa: "Olha aqui...".

Marguerite colocou os seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, e apoiou o seu rosto em suas mãos, interrompendo-o: "Como é mesmo o seu nome? Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados... provavelmente teremos que ficar juntos durante um tempo, portanto vc poderia me falar não é? O meu é Marguerite Krux".

Ele a olhou desconfiado. Sentiu uma pequena vontade de ceder a conversa, mas voltou a si, batendo firmemente com a palma da mão na mesa, o que fez um enorme barulho: "Eu disse que vc deveria ficar lá no canto, sem falar absolutamente nada, será que deverei refrescar sua memória? Não me importo se vc se chama Joana, Angélica, ou sei lá o que." Falou levantando-se da cadeira.

Marguerite não se assustou com o barulho que o homem fizera: "Ta, ta, ta... Calminha aí.... Não estou planejando nada. Só quero algo para poder limpar o corte que tenho na cabeça. Vc não vai me negar isso, vai?"

Ele a olhou relutante, inclinou um pouco sua cabeça, como se estivesse pensando: "Tudo bem... o meu nome é Petros Kladas. Só quero que saiba que não estou fazendo iss por vc. Estou aqui porque cumpro ordens, e provavelmente o meu líder ficaria furioso se visse o corte que vc tem. Está entendido?"

"Sim, Petros, e agradeço muito". Marguerite sorriu.

"Ah, mais uma coisinha. Não pense vc que vai me enrolar com qualquer tipo de joguinho... Se quiser envolver alguém em suas artimanhas, faça com o meu líder que é um idiota, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso".

Marguerite assentiu com a cabeça, e o homem se levantou. Petros buscou uma vasilha com água fresca, para desinfetar o ferimento, e uns farrapos que serviriam para fazer um pequeno curativo.

&&&

"Malone, vc sabe onde Isabelle está?" Challenger entrou na sala. "Já procurei ela por toda parte e não encontrei".

"Olha, não tenho certeza, mas acho que ouvi o elevador antes, provavelmente ela deve ter saído".

Challenger não gostou do que ouviu, mas preferiu não falar nada. Assim que os outros chegassem, ele iria esclarecer as coisas.

Não demorou muito para que Isabelle voltasse. Assim que Challenger e Malone escutaram o barulho do elevador, eles pararam de fronte a ele, para espera-la

"Ah, Oi..." Isabelle fazia sinal apontando para o elevador e mostrando a si, parecia estar confusa e muito nervosa. Era como se estivesse pensando numa resposta: "Eu, saí para dar uma volta". Riu nervosa: "Estava muito quente aqui".

Challenger quis seguir jogo dela: "É verdade, vc tem toda a razão... Estava muito quente, só me preocupei por vc ter saído sozinha... Sabe como são os perigos daqui não é?" Aproximou-se dela, e tocando-lhe o ombro disse: "Ah, minha criança, por que vc não vai tomar um bom banho para poder descansar?"

Isabelle ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiando da forma com que o cientista a estava tratando: "Vou sim, obrigada professor".

&&&

Um raio cortou o céu, e foi seguido por um enorme trovão, o que indicada uma nova pancada chuva (ou seja, "a tormenta se avizinha..." (atormenta-se a vizinha) hahahaha..... Alguém lembra disso? Chaves!).

"Ih, Roxton, eu não estou gostando disso. Acho melhor voltarmos pq parece que vai chover tanto quanto antes".

"Se vc não quiser vir tudo bem! Mas eu não desistirei de ir atrás da Marguerite. Ela está precisando de mim, eu sei disso".

As gotas espessas começaram a cair, e Finn agarrou Roxton pelo braço: "Vamos logo, deixa de ser teimoso. Malone ainda está um pouco debilitado, Marguerite está perdida, não sabemos onde Verônica está... tudo que não precisamos é de um 'machão' doente, entendeu?"

Roxton relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. Pensou melhor, e se pudesse descansar um pouco até a chuva parar, conseguiria ser muito mais ágil na busca da herdeira...

COMING SOON...

E então pessoal? Gostaram? O que será que vai acontecer agora? Mais um explorador foi perdido. O seriado terá que se chamar: "Os exploradores perdidos!". Hahahaha. Será que os outros conseguirão salva-las? Aguardem o próximo capítulo, mas não posso garantir que tudo irá se esclarecer.... Beijos e não esqueçam das reviews....


	19. Alguma Esperança?

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Claudia: Desculpe a demora... mas o capítulo tarda, mas não falha... Aqui está ele... e sem mais delonga, espera que goste dele... Beijos e obrigada pela review...

Rafinha: Adorei o Vagabelle... Mas nesse ela não vai apanhar... e nem sei se ela irá apanhar no final. Espero que goste do capítulo ta? Beijos...

Cris: Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo... E adorei que vc percebeu a real situação dele... Vc conseguiu entender o quanto encrencados eles estão... Espero que goste do capítulo... Beijinhos...

Kakau: Pois é... o que será? Mas vc só saberá no próximo... espero que goste do capítulo, e peço desculpas pela demora! Aproveite... Beijinhos...

Di: Nossa! Eu adorei o livremente... rsrsrs... Estou me esforçando para escrever uma boa fic... algo que fique parecido com a série! Continue lendo, e eu espero que continue lhe agradando. Beijos...

May: Nunca pense que as coisas podem piorar, pq isso sempre pode acontecer. Eu não vou comentar mais nada, pq quero que vc leia com os próprios olhos! Espero que goste do capítulo. Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr: Vc irá se decepcionar. Não creio que Marguerite consiga chegar ao seu propósito. Espero que vc goste do capítulo. Beijos...

Crys Richard: Nossa! Estou muito contente que vc tenha começado a ler a minha fic, e acima de tudo, que esteja gostando dela. Bem, o meu casal predileto, sem dúvida, é MR, mas quis escrever uma fic que envolvesse todos, para que mais pessoas pudessem ler. Tem muita gente que gosta de NV. Talvez por isso eu acabe escrevendo mais sobre NV... eu sempre acho que estou escrevendo muito sobre RM, e daí eu escrevo mais sobre NV... entendeu? Hehehe..Estou muito contente que vc esteja lendo a fic! Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

Marie: Acho que ainda não devo matar ela, se é que algum dia eu irei mata-la...Vamos dar mais emoção ao jogo...Eu adoro essa emoção. Espero que vc continue lendo e deixando reviews... espero que goste. Beijos...

Jessy: Agora chega de sumiços! Não pretendo fazer isso com mais ninguém! Espero que goste do capítulo, e que eu deixe vc morrendo de ansiedade para ler o próximo! Beijos...

Aline Krux: Vc deveria escrever uma fic cômica... com certeza vc tem esse dom... Eu adorei a idéia, mas lamento dizer que não será isso. Tb adorei a citação de uma música! Vc realmente é uma figura! Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

As gotas espessas começaram a cair, e Finn agarrou Roxton pelo braço: "Vamos logo, deixa de ser teimoso. Malone ainda está um pouco debilitado, Marguerite está perdida, não sabemos onde Verônica está... tudo que não precisamos é de um 'machão' doente, entendeu?"

Roxton relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. Pensou melhor, e se pudesse descansar um pouco até a chuva parar, conseguiria ser muito mais ágil na busca da herdeira...

Capítulo 19 – Alguma Esperança?

O elevador subiu, e assim que Ned e Challenger ouviram o seu barulho, foram ver se teriam as tão esperadas boas notícias.

Assim como Challenger e Malone tinham esperanças de rever Marguerite, que até então estava perdida, Roxton e Finn tinham um pouco de esperança de encontrar Verônica em casa.

"Onde é que está a Verônica? Por que ela não está com vcs?" Perguntou o jornalista que estava muito inquieto ao perceber, de imediato, a garota da selva não estava lá.

Roxton olhou para o chão por alguns segundos e respondeu: "Não sabemos onde ela está. Combinamos de nos encontrar num determinado local, e ela não apareceu. Pensamos que talvez ela estivesse por aqui".

O jornalista empalideceu. Era como se estivesse perdendo as forças que possuía em seus músculos. Assim que Challenger percebeu a reação de Malone, o encaminhou para uma cadeira, fazendo com que se sentasse: "É melhor vc se sentar. Finn pegue um copo de água para ele".

"Não posso me sentar, eu tenho que ir atrás da Verônica". Malone fez menção de se levantar, mas Challenger estava irredutível e o segurou sentado na cadeira.

"Calma vamos por partes. Talvez Verônica tenha encontrado e seguido alguma pista de Marguerite, porque, pelo que vejo, vcs não sabem nada dela...". Falou calmamente o cientista.

"Muito improvável que ela tenha seguido uma pista, porque na verdade, o Roxton encontrou uma coisa que era de Marguerite, num lugar bem diferente de onde Verônica estava". Disse Finn trazendo o copo de água.

Malone olhou inquieto para Challenger: "Mas então digam onde ela está? Por que ela não está com vcs?".

"Eu encontrei as plantas que ela estava colhendo hoje pela manhã. Não sei, mas eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Tenho certeza de que não foi nenhum tipo de carnívoro, ou homem-macaco, porque não havia nenhum vestígio por perto. Alguém está com ela, só pode ser isso..." Tomou ar, pensou um pouco e prosseguiu: "Tomaram cuidado para acabar com todo e qualquer sinal de que estiveram ali. Porque, por mais que tenha sido forte a chuva, algum resquício restaria no chão ou nas árvores ao redor". Explicou Roxton muito rapidamente, pois estava muito nervoso e quase engolia as palavras ao falar.

Malone estava muito angustiado, e ele não queria perder tempo algum: "Tudo bem, mas será que há alguma relação entre os desaparecimentos de Verônica e Marguerite?"

"Roxton, não quero tirar as suas esperanças, mas temos que ser realistas... Choveu muito, e a chuva pode ter apagado as pitas. Vc pode estar cego por querer encontrar uma explicação para o desaparecimento de Marguerite. A sua dedução não quer dizer nada, pode ter sido qualquer coisa, _ainda _não temos como ter certeza. Talvez tenha uma pessoa que possa nos esclarecer essa dúvida". Challenger queria ser prático, não podia deixar que seu amigo se iludisse por qualquer coisa. Tinham primeiro que falar com Isabelle, talvez ali estivessem as suas respostas.

Finn olhou para todos, e cruzando os seus braços, perguntou: "Primeiro: por que vc enfatizou o 'ainda' professor? E segundo: quem é essa misteriosa pessoa?".

Enquanto Challenger ia para o quarto de Roxton, gritou: "Isabelle!".

Marguerite estava conseguindo o que queria. Até já estava agradecendo por ter aquele corte na cabeça, porque graças a ele poderia descobrir mais coisas sobre seu "rapto", e sobre com quem estava lidando

"Por que o seu chefe não gostaria de ver esse corte na minha cabeça?" Perguntou a herdeira tentando se mostrar indiferente.

Por algum motivo que não podia explicar, Petros sentia uma grande simpatia por sua prisioneira. Essa era Marguerite Krux, sempre conquistando as pessoas ao seu redor. Seja pelos seus olhos grandes, convidativos e misteriosos, seja por sua força e bravura atípicas para uma mulher com um semblante tão frágil e sensível.

"Quando ele souber que aqueles imbecis lhe deixaram essa cicatriz, vão pagar caro, talvez até com a vida". Falou Petros com um sorriso no canto da boca.

O homem havia acabado de fazer o curativo, e estava despejando a água suja com sangue para fora da janela. Marguerite tinha que fazer algo, antes que ele a mandasse se sentar no chão novamente. Sabia que tinha tido sorte até então, mas não podia garantir que os ventos iriam soprar a seu favor por muito tempo. Muito calmamente, e se mostrando muito segura de si, olhou para Petros: "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Se eu lhe disser que não, vc irá desistir de faze-la?" Ele olhou-a quase sorrindo.

Marguerite sorriu: "Não".

A herdeira conseguiu arrancar um pequeno riso dos lábios daquele homem que estava o tempo todo com uma cara sombria, ou no máximo sorria para si mesmo: "Pois então... faça-a".

"Antes, quando estávamos conversando, vc falou no seu chefe e pareceu muito hostil quanto a ele. Qual é o problema? Se vc não gosta dele, por que trabalha para ele?" Marguerite sabia que estava arriscando muito ao perguntar aquilo para Petros, mas depois pensaria em algo se seu plano não desse certo.

Petros apenas olhou para Marguerite sem dar resposta alguma. A expressão de seu rosto, que a pouco estava mais serena, tomou um ar sério e preocupado. Os olhos, de repente, ficaram vazios e distantes.

"Tudo bem... deixe que eu tento adivinhar. Vc trabalha para ele em troca de alguma coisa. Dinheiro? Não, não... não é isso. Vc não trabalharia com um homem que odeia apenas por isso. Deixe-me pensar... Quem sabe seja em troca de alguém, uma vida... Talvez a sua própria vida...".

O homem olhou para Marguerite boquiaberto. Tinha trocado poucas palavras com a herdeira, e não conseguia entender como ela já sabia tanto sobre ele. Não que estivesse completamente correta, mas seguramente estaria no caminho certo.

Durante o tempo que Marguerite foi espiã, teve que aprender a conhecer as personalidades humanas. Cada jeito, cada gesto, cada expressão tinha um significado, e ela conseguia decifra-las perfeitamente. E isso sempre fora de grande ajuda.

Quando Petros ia responder a Marguerite, escutaram alguém batendo fortemente na porta: "Ô Kladas, vc está aí? Abra a porta logo, não tenho muito tempo!" Um homem ordenou do lado de fora da cabana.

Petros olhou para a herdeira como se acordasse de um transe, e começou a fazer sinais para que ela ficasse quieta, e para que fosse para o canto onde antes estivera. Marguerite permaneceu calada e obedeceu sem relutar, assim que o homem viu que ela já estava sentada e acomodada, disse: "É... sim... Eu estou aqui". Respirou fundo e recompôs-se: "Estou indo abrir a porta".

Antes de abrir a porta, ele olhou para a Marguerite. O outro homem foi entrando sem pedir licença, e foi ver como a prisioneira estava.

A herdeira observava cada movimento que este homem fazia. Ele não era como Petros, e notava-se de longe a diferença: era muito mal vestido e mal-encarado. Com certeza fazia e faria qualquer maldade com satisfação.

Ele foi se aproximando dela com um ar de "lobo esfomeado" (Como diria a nossa Marguerite!). Começou a passar uma de suas mãos completamente suja, pelo rosto da herdeira, e esta por sua vez tentava afastar o rosto para longe daquela mão impertinente. Kladas não gostou nenhum pouco daquilo, e segurou fortemente o braço do homem: "Olha aqui Strang, ninguém vai tocar nela até que nosso chefe a veja e decida o que fazer com ela entendeu? O que diabos afinal vc está fazendo aqui?".

Strang, era assim que se chamava, não gostou de ser repreendido na frente daquela mulher, mas não queria arranjar problemas com o líder, afinal, lhe faltava um dedo na mão esquerda por sua indisciplina: "Temos que leva-la para o nosso acampamento. O nosso líder a espera. Já estão levando a loira para lá também".

Marguerite não conseguia escutar a conversa entre os dois homens, e não soube que estavam falando de Verônica.

Petros abriu uma gaveta que tinha na mesa em que estavam sentados, e tirou o cinto com a arma de Marguerite. Depois, foi até ela e a ajudou a se levantar. Em poucos segundos estavam fora daquela casa

Isabelle saiu do quarto de Roxton penteando os seus cabelos ainda molhados. Ela não tinha a mínima noção de que seria interrogada por Challenger e por todos os outros moradores da casa.

Challenger tinha voltado para junto dos amigos, e todos olhavam para Isabelle. O coração da forasteira começou a disparar ao ver os quatro olhando para ela. Com certeza o olhar do cientista era o que mais a incomodava.

Todos se olharam e Challenger tomou a iniciativa de puxar uma cadeira para que a moça se sentasse: "Acho melhor vc se sentar aqui. Ficará mais acomodada".

Ela olhou uma pouco assustada, e dando uns passos para trás, disse: "Não há necessidade! Estou bem de pé!".

Challenger foi até ela, e a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que se sentasse na cadeira, que ficava de fronte para os outros exploradores: "Acho que está mais que na hora de vc nos dizer os reais motivos de sua estada aqui".

Isabelle colocou a mão em sua cabeça, e fez cara de quem estava indisposta: "Ai, minha cabeça está doendo muito... Será que não podemos conversar depois? Sei lá, eu tomo algo para passar essa dor, e se depois eu estive melhor, conversamos. O que vc acha? Não é melhor assim?".

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui. Mas vc não vai fugir de nos responder a verdade ok? Não temos tempo para essas desculpas, e vc terá que conviver com a dor". Roxton disse com o desespero estampado em seu rosto.

Ela se recompôs e se arrumou na cadeira, mas mesmo assim não respondeu uma palavra sequer.

"Vc não vai falar nada? Pois então, deixe que eu lhe faça algumas perguntas". Challenger estava no comando, afinal de contas, ele estava sabendo coisas a mais que os outros. "Quero saber o por quê de tantas tatuagens em suas costas... Que origens têm? O que significam?"

Ela olhou contrariada, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Era notório que ela não estava à vontade naquela cadeira, e que se pudesse, sumiria dali em dois toques.

"Vc não está escutando? Estou lhe fazendo perguntas... O que vc tem a ver com o desaparecimento de Marguerite e Verônica?" Nesse momento todos olharam intrigados para Challenger, que prosseguiu: "O que vc quer de nós? Como nos encontrou? Por que escolheu elas duas? O que vc fez para que Marguerite não comentasse conosco o que estava acontecendo?"

Roxton interrompeu: "Como assim Challenger? O que a Marguerite sabia? Por que não nos contou antes?"

"Agora não é uma boa hora Roxton, deixe ele acabar." Falou Finn fazendo um leve sinal com a cabeça.

Challenger assentiu o comportamento da garota do futuro, afinal de contas o seu plano era encher Isabelle de perguntas, até que ela não agüentasse mais a pressão, e acabasse falando toda a verdade, e a atitude de Roxton não estava ajudando.

O plano realmente estava funcionando: aquelas palavras, frases e perguntas penetravam em sua mente (Isabelle) como se fossem agulhas. Já não conseguia escutar os seus próprios pensamentos. Suas mãos estavam em sua cabeça, e o desespero era evidente, pois as lágrimas escorriam por sua face sem que pudesse evitar...

Challenger, e todos os outros haviam percebido isso. E justamente por esse motivo, ele intensificou as perguntas: "Eu já perguntei: o que vc está fazendo aqui? E aqueles homens que estavam com vc? Quem são eles? Vc os conhece não é? Por que mentiu? Vc sabe pq a Marguerite e Verônica estão desaparecidas?"

Nesse instante Isabelle se levantou da cadeira dando um grito e chorando muito: "Parem, eu vou falar a verdade". Sentou-se novamente, e o choro estava maior. Não sabia se chorava de raiva por ter falhado, ou medo do futuro que seu destino estava preparando. Não tinha saída, tinha que falar a verdade, e esperar que, talvez, eles a perdoassem, e a deixassem ir em paz.

A forasteira levantou de forma decidida a sua cabeça, mexia as mãos de forma nervosa, até que tomou coragem e disse: "Bem... a verdade é que..."

Marguerite estava sendo levado por Petros e por Strang. E para evitar qualquer maltrato por parte do outro homem, o próprio Petros conduzia a herdeira pelo caminho que deveriam seguir.

Não demoraram muito para chegar num acampamento. Marguerite observava tudo muito atenta, com certeza nunca tinha visto aquele lugar. E, após visualizar cada espaço daquele ambiente, pode ver uma mulher loira sendo carregada por dois homens. Marguerite deu um passo a frente, e com um semblante preocupado sussurrou: "Verônica"...

COMING SOON...

Bom... agora é inadiável: no próximo capítulo a trama será desvendada! Será que estão prontos? Espero que não decepcione nenhuma de vcs... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... O próximo não demorará a sair. Aproveito e peço desculpas pela demora! Beijos, e não esqueçam do review ok? Continuem lendo!


	20. Perto da Verdade!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

_A PODEROSA_: As críticas sempre são bem-vindas, desde que sejam construtivas. Assim sendo, como vc foi muuuuuito "generosa" comigo, farei o mesmo por vc! VOU TE DAR UM CONSELHO: Estude um pouco mais de Língua Portuguesa, porque ficou meio difícil de ler a sua frase. É que faltou uma vírgula!

Kakau: Pois é... Nesse capítulo Roxton saberá o quanto ela o ama. Está certo que não é ela que irá falar, mas a atitude provará isso! Espero que goste do capítulo! Continue lendo! Eu adoro as suas reviews porque sempre são muito carinhosas, obrigada! Beijos...

Claudia: Não demorei a postar o capítulo! Uma semaninha apenas. Espero que goste dele, e peço desculpas por ter demorado anteriormente! Só não me mate no final do capítulo ta? Beijos...

Si: Vc não me conhece, mas eu conheço vc, portanto, acho que posso dizer que vc não vai parar de ler a fic, mesmo que vc fique sem unhas! Obrigada pela review! E acho bom vc ir comprando umas unhas postiças, porque, com certeza, vc vai precisar! Beijos...

Rosa: É essa habilidade da Marguerite que eu mais admiro! Mesmo em situações de alto risco ela consegue se dar bem! Fico muuuuito contente por ter vc de volta na fic, pensei que tivesse se desinteressado! Adorei que vc tenha voltado! Continue acompanhando! Beijos...

Di: Obrigada pelo elogio, e tenho que confessar que a Marguerite é a minha personagem favorita! Eu a admiro muito, e consigo escrever sobre ela com certa facilidade! Espero que os capítulos continuem lhe agradando! Continue lendo! Beijos...

Maga: Tia amada? Sou sua tia? Bem, se não sou, me ofereço para ser! Rsrsrs. Que bom que vc gosta da fic! Espero que continue lendo e ficando ansiosa pela espera de um novo capítulo! Obrigada pela review... beijos...

Cris: Vc terá que me perdoar... Porque eu vou deixar mais suspense no ar. É que eu gosto de ver vcs bem curiosas... rsrsrs Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pela review...

Rafinha: Se vc achava que a "Vagabelle" merecia uma surra, espera para ver depois desse capítulo! Eu ainda não tenho um fim definido para ela, quem sabe eu faça isso? Espero que goste do capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr: Vc vai ficar mais ansiosa. É bem como vc disse: as coisas estão começando!... Continue lendo e obrigada pela review! Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

A forasteira levantou de forma decidida a sua cabeça, mexia as mãos de forma nervosa, até que tomou coragem e disse: "Bem... a verdade é que..."

Não demoraram muito para chegar num acampamento. Marguerite observava tudo muito atenta, com certeza nunca tinha visto aquele lugar. E, após visualizar cada espaço daquele lugar, pode ver uma mulher loira sendo carregada por dois homens. Marguerite deu um passo a frente, e cm um semblante preocupado sussurrou: "Verônica"...

Capítulo 20 – Perto da Verdade!

Marguerite fez menção de correr até ela, mas Kladas a impediu: "Não Marguerite, não é uma boa idéia. Fique aqui". Ele a olhou, e esperou até que ela o olhasse nos olhos, e entendesse o que realmente ele estava tentando dizer, ou seja, o grande perigo que estava correndo naquele lugar.

Marguerite olhou para ele: "Mas ela está desacordada...". Logo depois viu o olhar que Strang depositara sobre si, e então relembrou qual era a sua situação. Retomou a postura séria e contida que mantivera até então.

"Strang, vá chamar o 'todo poderoso'" Ironizou: "Avise que a prisioneira já está aqui". Deu ordens para o homem que olhou um pouco enviesado, mas obedeceu.

Petros puxou Marguerite um pouco para o lado: "Eu não posso fazer nada por vc, a não ser dizer que vc deve tomar muito cuidado. Não tente jogar com ele como fez comigo, porque há um abismo de diferença entre nós dois. Seja cautelosa e não faça muitas perguntas, porque será pior para vc! Agora é com vc! Boa sorte".

Marguerite condescendeu com a cabeça. Era evidente que ela tinha conquistado o homem a sua frente. Não por sua aparência, não era atração física. Pelo contrário, ela o tinha conquistado quase como uma amiga. Provavelmente isso aconteceu pq Marguerite foi a primeira pessoa com quem ele pode ter um diálogo civilizado no meio daquela barbárie em que vivia. Mas apesar disso, ele não podia fazer nada... tinha que pensar nele e em sua família.

A herdeira ficou comovida com o gesto daquele homem. Ela pressentia que ele tinha um sério problema, e apesar de sempre se mostrar egoísta, ela tinha uma grande vontade de poder ajuda-lo. Tentaria primeiro salvar a sua pele, e depois tentaria descobrir o que ele estava precisando, o que ele realmente estava fazendo naquele lugar.

&&&

"Continue!" Falou Malone impaciente, ao ver a leve pausa que Isabelle tinha feito antes de começar a falar de fato.

Ela olhou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas, mas isso não estava comovendo ninguém. Todos estavam inquietos e com pressa, não descansariam até saber de toda a verdade.

Roxton olhou para Challenger e prosseguiu: "Se fica mais fácil para vc, vamos perguntando e vc vai respondendo à medida que serão feitas as perguntas".

Finn continuou: "Isso tudo quer dizer que vc tem algo a ver com o desaparecimento da Marguerite e da Verônica?".

Isabelle falou num sussurro: "Sim"

A raiva se estampou no rosto de todos de imediato. Malone respirou fundo, tentando se manter um pouco sereno. Tinham que manter a calma para tentar descobrir tudo o que queriam. Apesar de Ned ser um pouco imaturo, ele sempre fora um bom repórter, e em sua profissão aprendeu a manter um certo controle: "Como vc veio parar aqui?".

Isabelle esfregava as mãos demonstrando um nervosismo imenso: "Eu vigiei vcs durante alguns dias, até que me senti pronta e resolvi aparecer".

"Vc planejou tudo? E aqueles seus machucados? Eram de mentira então?" Roxton perguntou completamente perplexo.

Ela passou os olhos por todos e então continuou: "Não, eles eram de verdade, mas eu os fiz de propósito, justamente para vcs me ajudarem".

Roxton era o mais indignado. Assim que ela respondeu, ele bateu a sua mão direita num bule que ficava em cima da mesa, fazendo com que voasse para longe e fizesse um grande estrondo ao bater na parede e depois cair no chão: "E vc não tem vergonha de nos dizer isso?" O ódio transbordava por seus olhos.

Assim que Roxton explodiu, Isabelle abaixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar intensamente. Challenger olhou para o caçador repreendendo-o: "Calma meu velho, deixe-a acabar de falar. Continue Isabelle". A voz do cientista era ríspida.

"Ahrg..." Disse Roxton se afastando, e se aproximando da varanda. Ainda podia escutar a conversa, mas ao menos não teria que olhar para a cara daquela mulher que se mostrara tão cínica e desgraçada. Tinha vontade de partir para cima dela quando pensava que sua Marguerite estava desaparecida por causa dela.

Challenger tomou a iniciativa de ir pegar um copo d'água para Isabelle poder se acalmar um pouquinho: "Tome essa água e continue a sua narrativa!" Apesar da generosidade que demonstrou ao pegar o copo de água, Challenger não tinha mudado a rigidez da sua voz. Queria apenas que ela pudesse se acalmar para poder revelar toda a verdade o mais rápido possível.

Isabelle soluçou um pouco e continuou: "Vcs tem que entender... Era a única forma que eu tinha... entendem?"

Finn olhou para todos não entendendo do que ela estava falando: "Entender o quê? Única forma para quê? Quer ser mais específica?".

"Ele a queria... era uma obsessão, uma vingança. Foi aí que dei a idéia". Ela sorriu: "Ele aceitou, estava dando tudo certo. Eu finalmente teria o que eu queria! Mas aí ela se meteu no meu caminho, e eu tive que mudar um pouco os meus planos".

Isabelle falava tudo rapidamente. Não parecia estar explicando, mas sim, relembrando a sua vida em voz alta. Falava com certa emoção, não de tristeza, mas sim com um ar meio pernicioso.

Ninguém estava entendendo o que Isabelle queria falar, e aquela situação estava irritando a todos.

Malone falou com ódio entre as palavras: "Para! Vc não vê que não estamos entendendo o que vc está querendo falar? Responda apenas as perguntas que fizermos, e seja mais objetiva possível. Entendeu?"

A forasteira apenas olhou. Pensou por alguns segundos e depois explodiu: "O que vcs pretendem fazer comigo depois que eu contar a verdade? Que garantia eu tenho de que eu ficarei bem?".

Roxton voltou para a sala: "Garantia? Vc quer garantia? Que garantia nós temos de que Marguerite e Verônica estão bem? Vc acha que tem o direito de pedir alguma coisa em troca? Por si só vc deveria contar, eu não acredito que vc não tem o mínimo de consciência".

"Pelo visto vc não se arrependeu do mal que está fazendo, não é?" Challenger perguntou com uma expressão um tanto quanto chocada.

Finn olhou um pouco zangada: "Vc vai nos falar a verdade por bem ou por mal, vc entendeu?"

Isabelle olhou contrariada, mas continuou: "Me prometam que não vão me matar... é tudo o que eu peço!"

"Que espécie de selvagens vc acha que somos?" Challenger perguntou bravo com a insinuação dela.

"O que vcs acham que eu deveria esperar das pessoas? Eu tive que fazer isso para salvar a minha vida. E ninguém é tão importante quanto ela... para mim não importa quantas pessoas eu tenha que destruir para conseguir o que eu quero, e o que eu queria era ser livre". Isabelle não chorava mais, nem tinha tristeza, ela apenas mostrava rancor em seus olhos.

&&&

Strang voltou pare perto de Marguerite e Petros: "O chefinho não vai vê-la agora porque ele saiu em busca de mais membros para nós. É para deixar ela presa perto daquela outra mulher... a loira".

Petros levou Marguerite até o centro do acampamento onde ela ficaria presa. Ele a prendeu em uma das mãos com uma corrente de 2 m de comprimento, aproximadamente. Quando estava indo embora a olhou profundamente, e a deixou lá.

Devido ao cumprimento da corrente, Marguerite podia chegar até onde Verônica estava. A primeira coisa que fez foi sentir os sinais vitais da moça que ainda estava adormecida. Pode se acalmar ao ver que a garota da selva estava viva. O batimento cardíaco estava baixo, mas Marguerite não se preocupou.

"Verônica!" Ela chamou baixinho.

A meio metro de distância dali, a herdeira viu uma tigela com água. Pegou-o, e depois se ajoelhou em frente à Verônica e começou a borrifar um pouco de água no rosto dela para ver se a despertava.

O resultado foi positivo! Lentamente Verônica começou a acordar e tentou erguer-se. Uma forte dor na cabeça a impediu: "Marguerite?".

Marguerite abriu um sorriso: "Está tudo bem, fique calma. Vc se sente bem? O que foi que lhe aconteceu? Como lhe trouxeram para cá?"

Foi aí que Verônica recordou-se que Marguerite estava desaparecida. Imediatamente colocou a mão no local onde havia sido atingida: "Provavelmente eu fui drogada, pq fui atingido por um dardo no pescoço. Depois disso não lembro de nada. E vc? Que curativo é esse?"

"Fui atingida na cabeça, e depois só acordei numa cabana há alguns quilômetros daqui. Não faz muito que cheguei nesse lugar".

"Vc tem idéia de porque viemos parar aqui? Porque é muita coincidência nós duas aqui, vc não acha?"

"Eu acho que coincidências não existem, e acho que tenho uma única explicação para isso tudo".

"Pois fale!" Verônica fez um sinal com as mãos.

"Isabelle!"

&&&

A atitude de Isabelle deixava os moradores da casa da árvore cada vez mais horrorizados. Aquele comportamento não era apenas um desvio de conduta, ela tinha sentimentos e pensamentos ruins. E, se ela não tinha pudor de revela-los, imagina o que não teria feito com Marguerite e Verônica? Era isso que se passava na cabeça de cada um deles. Mas eles tinham que levar aquilo até fim, mesmo que a verdade fosse trágica... não podiam continuar com aquela dúvida.

"A única coisa que esperamos de vc, é que nos diga a verdade sem mais rodeios". Malone quebrou o silêncio.

Challenger olhou para Roxton, como se pedisse permissão: "Eu prometo que não faremos nada com vc. Isso é claro, desde que vc nos fale a verdade".

"O que são as tatuagens nas suas costas? Elas têm algum significado? São o símbolo do seu povo?" Perguntou Finn.

"Elas não tem significado algum. Foram feitas apenas para esconder as cicatrizes que eu tinha nas minhas costas. Seria mais fácil inventar uma desculpa para as tatuagens, do que para as cicatrizes".

Challenger continuou a narração deduzindo: "Foi aí que Marguerite percebeu alguma coisa e desconfiou de vc. E para que não se sentisse mais ameaçada por ela, vc resolveu se livrar dela, estou certo?".

Malone e Roxton arregalaram os olhos abismados. Como é que George sabia daquilo tudo? E não foi preciso que eles perguntassem, porque em seus olhos passava um brilho questionador que logo foi percebido pelo cientista: "Depois explico para vcs tudo que sei, e como fiquei sabendo".

Isabelle disse: "Isso mesmo! Eu queria apenas Verônica. Já tinha cuidado de Marguerite, ela não iria mais me atrapalhar. Foi quando eu descobri que ela tinha contado suas desconfianças para vc. Fui obrigada a mudar de estratégia, e sinceramente... eu saí no lucro".

Na cabeça e no coração dos exploradores passava um turbilhão de sentimentos. Estavam com medo, angustiados; sentiam raiva por terem sido enganados; sentiam ódio daquela mulher que falava tudo tão friamente; sentiam tristeza por não saber onde estavam, e nem como estavam Verônica e Marguerite.

Finn queria saber de Verônica, porque até então só sabiam de Marguerite: "E quanto a Vee? Por que vc se livrou dela? Ela desconfiou de algo?"

"Não... Era ela que aquele imbecil queria. Na realidade eu vim atrás dela, a Marguerite eu dei como um 'prêmio' extra".

"Verônica não desconfiava de nada? E... elas estão vivas?" Perguntou Challenger.

"A loira não desconfiava. Elas estão vivas, porque só assim elas são úteis para os propósitos daquele homem". Foi a resposta seca que Isabelle deu.

Eles puderam respirar um pouco mais aliviados. Sabiam que as duas estavam vivas, e assim que descobrissem aonde, iriam resgata-las.

"Tem uma coisa que me intriga nisso tudo." Falou Malone: "Nós conhecemos Marguerite muito bem, e ela não se deixaria enrolar por vc. Como vc fez para que Marguerite não contasse para todos nós o que estava acontecendo?"

Isabelle deu um riso perverso: "Háháhá! Isso foi o mais fácil! É só olhar para ela para percebermos o seu ponto fraco: o gostoso do Roxton! Háháhá!" Riu novamente: "Eu disse que eu acabaria com vc se ela contasse algo". Falou apontando a cabeça para Roxton.

Roxton avançou para cima de Isabelle, mas não conseguiu fazer nada porque Challenger e Finn o impediram: "Como vc pode!"

Isabelle continuou a provocação: "É uma idiota! Com isso eu chantageei ela. Funcionou porque nenhum de vcs sabia da verdade. O Challenger sabia de uma meia verdade, o que quase não me prejudicou".

Malone explodiu: "Fala de uma vez quem é esse tal homem que pegou Verônica e Marguerite".

"Não esqueçam que vcs não vão fazer nada comigo! O nome dele é...".

COMING SOON...

E então pessoal? Gostaram do capítulo? Quando eu comecei a escrever ele, lá no iniciozinho eu já tinha postado o nome do misterioso homem, mas resolvi deixá-las um pouco mais curiosas a respeito do assunto! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e que continuem lendo a fic! Beijos...


	21. A Verdade Vem a Tona!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

OFFICIAL REPORT: Pessoal! Eu espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo... Não consegui mais prolongar, e agora vcs saberão da verdade. Espero que sejam sinceros nos reviews, e digam se tudo foi coerente, e se tudo foi conforme as expectativas de vcs! Aguardo os reviews! Beijos... Sinceramente... Madame Bovary

NOTES:

Kakau: Eu adorei escrever aquela parte. Confesso que sou fissurada em Marguerite, e que às vezes me seguro para não escrever apenas dela... rsrsrs... Fico contente que vc esteja gostando da fic! Espero que esse capítulo lhe seja esclarecedor! Beijos e continue lendo...

Claudinha: Rsrsrs, desculpa estar importunando esse trabalho, mas é um risco que eu tenho que correr, para poder fazer essa fic muitíssimo emocionante!... Espero que goste do capítulo, pq a fic já está entrando na reta final... (não que vá acabar logo, é que eu tenho algumas coisas para escrever... mas daí será tudo mais light!). Beijos e continue lendo!

Rosa: Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer por vc ter me elogiado, e fico muito contente por vc estar achando que estou melhorando. Isso mostra que vc realmente está se importando com o conteúdo da fic, e que está atenta a todos os detalhes Quero sempre poder me superar! Quanto a sua crítica, não há com o que se preocupar, não fiquei chateada, pelo contrário, acho que ela é completamente plausível, e por isso agradeço a vc. Se vc não achasse que a fic se parecesse ao menos um pouco com o seriado, vc nem teria se preocupado em me dizer isso. Mas... ao mesmo tempo, que me sinto lisonjeada, eu me sinto obrigada a lhe explicar o meu ponto de vista, ou seja, o porque deu ter usado aquela palavra. A expressão que eu usei, não foi usada deliberadamente, e confesso que perdi alguns – bastantes - minutos amadurecendo a idéia. Concordo com vc quando diz que eles não usam esse tipo de vocábulo na série - errei feio, pois quero que minha fic se pareça o máximo que der com os episódios - mas devo lhe dizer que era essa expressão que eu queria usar mesmo. Eu queria mostrar o quanto Isabelle é má, e que depois dos primeiros momentos de ansiedade (pavor, enfim), ela retoma a sua verdadeira atitude e começa a mostrar quem realmente é. Ela fala num tom debochado, provocativo e pejorativo (não que ela não ache o Lord Roxton lindo, pelo contrário, ela quer é debochar dos sentimentos de Marguerite). Se eu usasse a expressão "viril", "robusto", "forte", "vigoroso", "bonito" (etc...) eu não conseguiria chegar até o ponto que queria. Eu queria mostrar que ela é uma "bagaceira" (desculpe o termo!) sem sentimentos, sem piedade, sem o mínimo de decência e compostura. Bem acho que é isso! De qualquer maneira, eu agradeço a sua crítica, e digo com toda a sinceridade, que elas são sempre muito bem-vindas! Espero que continue lendo e fazendo críticas construtivas como essa! Prometo que cuidarei para que esse erro não se repita. Beijinhos...

Maga: Acho que vc está equivocada, porque eu não sou a sua tia (leia-se: Si). Mas... quem sabe eu já não seja a sua parenta? Bem... com a quantidade de parentes que vc tem... acho difícil vc descobrir a minha identidade. Vai passar esses dados para a ESPIAFO E CURIOSAFO?rsrs... Espero que continue lendo a fic e que não a abandone só porque agora vc é "maga-universitária". Rsrs... Beijinhos...

Nessa Reinehr: "Roeção?" rsrrs... Adorei! Não se preocupe, acho que as coisas irão ser desvendadas nesse capítulo... será? Espero que goste! Beijinhos, continue lendo e não esqueça do review!

Di Roxton: Vc está querendo um presentinho de aniver? Mas quem disse que a fic terminará loguinho? Não sei quantos capítulos ela ainda terá... mas espero que possa satisfazê-la mais no final! Beijinhos e espero que goste do capítulo!

Rafinha:Quem sabe vc será recompensada? Só o tempo poderá dizer... ou será que o capítulo dirá? Bem... agora vc leia e descubra... mas todos terão um final merecido... Beijos e continue lendo...

Marie: Vai que ela gama? Hahaha Eu simplesmente adorei...mas vc tem razão... vc já imaginou isso? O Roxton furioso e ela gostando da situação... hehehe Sua pervertida... Espero que continue lendo e que agora não me abandone mais... beijos...

May Layton: Muito obrigada pelos parabéns... Confesso que eu adorei a sua idéia de cortar a cabeça dela e fazê-la ver a própria mutilação... hahaha Realmente seu comentário foi muito engraçado! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, e eu realmente espero que esse capítulo supra todas as suas expectativas! Beijos...

Cris Krux: Mestra? Nossa! Agora vc realmente massageou o meu ego! E eu realmente agradeço pelo carinho. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas espero que vc goste do capítulo, e não se desaponte com o desenrolar da estória. Beijos...

Aline Krux: Que bom que vc reapareceu! Vamos ver o que vc vai achar desse capítulo! Mas tenho que dizer que eu adoro os seus reviews pelo alto nível de humor que há neles... hehehe Espero que goste do capítulo, e eu aguardarei o seu review, mesmo que seja em 2058!

TowandaBR: Eu realmente não sabia sobre essa regra! Eu acho que vc está querendo me enganar! Tomara que goste do capítulo! Adorei o review... muito obrigada! Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Malone explodiu: "Fala de uma vez quem é esse tal homem que pegou Verônica e Marguerite".

"Não esqueçam que vcs não vão fazer nada comigo! O nome dele é...".

Capítulo 21 – A Verdade Vem a Tona!

Verônica fez uma expressão confusa: "Isabelle? Como assim? O que ela tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Não sei os motivos que ela teve, mas tenho certeza de que estamos aqui por causa dela". Marguerite falou com raiva.

Verônica cruzou os braços e perguntou intrigada: "E por que vc tem essa certeza?"

"Isso não importa agora Verônica... contarei outra hora. Primeiro temos que saber com que e com quem estamos lidando. Por hora eu sei que o chefe daqui não está no acampamento. Temos que ir direto a ele, pq todos o temem. Não adianta queremos lidar com outras pessoas".

"Mas enquanto que ele não aparece, por que vc não me conta tudo o que sabe? Ficará mais fácil para ajudar a pensar em alguma coisa".

Foi nesse instante que se ouviu um burburinho pelo acampamento, e logo em seguida, Verônica pode avistar um tumulto. Marguerite ainda estava distraída com os seus pensamentos e nem percebeu a movimentação. Certamente era o líder daquele bando chegando, pois estavam o cercando. Era como se os tivesse conduzindo.

A garota da selva virou o rosto para a direção que todas as pessoas olhavam. E lá estava ele! Verônica disse quase que num sussurro: "Vc!"

&&&

Antes que Isabelle pudesse dizer o nome, um estrondo foi precedido de um clarão, e a chuva forte começou a despencar de novo. Ela hesitou, mas Roxton a pressionou: "Vamos, fale logo. Queremos saber logo com quem e onde estão as garotas"

Isabelle respirou fundo, mas não por nervosismo. Na verdade ela estava insegura, porque não sabia o que poderia lhe acontecer depois que a verdade fosse revelada: "Vou dizer o nome do líder, mas o caminho eu mesma indicarei para vcs. Assim terei certeza de que não irão me matar depois que souberem onde elas estão!"

"Mas é claro que vc vai ir conosco. Temos que ter certeza de que vc nos mostrará o lugar certo!" Malone falou nervosamente.

A desconfiança surgia por ambos os lados. E não poderia ser diferente, vidas dependiam do que aquela mulher iria dizer.

Isabelle olhou para cada um deles, sabia que não tinha alternativa, a não ser dizer a verdade. Ficava pensando em como as coisas tinham se invertido. Antes, ela estava por cima, tinha a confiança de todos eles, e ainda tinha Marguerite em suas mãos. Agora, não tinha para onde fugir, e só encontrava desprezo nos rostos das pessoas que estavam a sua frente. Procurou mais uma vez achar uma solução, mas vendo que não seria possível, revelou o nome do homem que a tinha mandado para aquele lugar: "O nome dele é... é Dirkon".

Challenger empalideceu. Ele sabia quem era aquele homem, e sabia do que era capaz. Com certeza não poderia explicar para seus amigos o que vivenciara naquele sonho, porque não acreditariam. Nem ele próprio podia explicar o que tinha acontecido. Era mais um misterioso fato que acontecera no plateau, e que, provavelmente, ficaria sem uma explicação científica ou lógica. Um turbilhão de pensamentos tomou conta do cérebro do cientista.

Os outros não conseguiam entender de quem se tratava, nem imaginavam que era. As expressões do rosto deles continuavam as mesmas. Tudo ainda era uma incógnita: o que faziam com as duas? Por que estavam com elas? Está certo que Isabelle estava envolvida, mas ela falara algo sobre obsessão, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? De onde é que as conheciam?

"Mas quem é esse cara?" Perguntou Finn.

Challenger respondeu por Isabelle: "Roxton, lembra quando eu, vc e Marguerite encontramos um templo em ruínas onde havia uma esfera de cristal?... Aconteceu uma explosão, e eu fiquei inconsciente por horas. Quando eu acordei, Verônica e Malone estavam lá em baixo, e vcs tiveram que descer correndo pra ajuda-los na briga contra alguns homens. Pois bem, o líder dele era Dirkon".

Finn ficou sem entender, mas Roxton e Malone olharam espantados para Challenger. Fazia tempo desde aquele acontecimento, mas eles tinham certeza de que nenhum nome tinha sido mencionado: "Como é que vc sabe o nome do líder deles?"

"Não me façam mais perguntas, porque não poderei respondê-las de imediato, o importante é que eu sei onde fica o acampamento". Challenger se aproximou da varanda e verificou a intensidade da chuva: "Não poderemos sair agora. Sugiro irmos dormir, para poder estarmos dispostos na hora de ir resgata-las.Vamos fazer uma espécie de guarda para ver quando a chuva para, e para vigiar Isabelle".

&&&

Marguerite voltou a cabeça para a direção que os olhos de Verônica olhavam. O destino daquele olhar parava em um homem muito mal-encarado que estava cercado por seus capangas.

"Eu já o vi em algum lugar, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde... Verônica, quem é ele? De onde nós o conhecemos?" Perguntou Marguerite franzindo a testa, sinal de que estava tentando fazer com que a memória colaborasse consigo.

Verônica olhou muito séria: "Olhe bem para ele. Olhe para o rosto dele, com certeza vc irá se lembrar".

Marguerite olhou fixamente, mas fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia se lembrar de onde o conhecia.

Verônica suspirou impacientemente, e respondeu a indagação de Marguerite: "É um mercador de escravos. Ele tentou me pegar quando o Challenger estava mal por causa daquela explosão, há uns três anos".

Marguerite franziu a testa, como se tentasse se lembrar. Em poucos instantes desfez a expressão: "Eu me lembro sim! Espera aí...Tem algo muito errado nisso..." A herdeira virou para Verônica, esperado que ela se virassem em sua direção: "Certamente ele nos pegou para sermos escravas, até ai tudo bem. Mas vc não acha que ele poderia ter nos capturado antes? Por que esperar todo esse tempo? Vc não acha que é muita coincidência Isabelle aparecer e depois de pouco tempo, sermos pegas por essa gente? Isso não é uma coincidência."

"Aonde quer chegar?" Verônica conhecia a herdeira, e sabia que ela já tinha uma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo.

"Não há tempo para explicações. Eu preciso encontrar o Petros e ver o que eu consigo descobrir com ele... ele terá que me ajudar. Certamente ele sabe o porque de estarmos aqui". Marguerite pensava em voz alta, e subitamente virou-se para Verônica: "Tudo bem! Olha por onde podemos começar: eu preciso encontrar Petros".

Verônica interrompeu Marguerite tamanha era sua impaciência: "E quem é?"

"Calma... Ele foi meu 'carcereiro', mas pelo que pude avaliar, ele não é como esses homens. Provavelmente está aqui por algum motivo forte, e não por 'idolatrar' esse líder. Além disso, ele não o suporta, o que é de grande ajuda. Mas primeiro preciso encontrá-lo".

As duas falavam sem tirar os olhos do homem que acabara de chegar. Viram quando Strang cochichou algo no ouvido de Dirkon, e este imediatamente as observou. Certamente o comentário que havia sido feito era sobre elas. Ele deu um sorriso de satisfação, comentou algo com o seu lacaio e se retirou.

Strang vinha na direção delas, e Marguerite procurou ser breve: "Ele está vindo para cá. Não sei o que farão conosco... sei lá se irão nos separar. Mas caso nos separem, e eu não consiga achar o Petros, tente vc. O nome dele é Petros Kladas. Ou eu muito me engano, ou ele irá nos ajuda".

"Tudo bem! Certamente irão nos separar! Mas garanto que isso não vai ficar assim. Eu não vou deixar barato".

Marguerite olhou mais uma vez para Verônica e disse: "Vai com calma Verônica, não ponha nada a perder".

Verônica sorriu: "Boa sorte... para nós duas".

&&&

Primeiramente quem fez a guarda foi Finn. Foi unânime a decisão de não deixar Roxton com Isabelle logo de início. Seria muito melhor que ele descansasse antes de ficar sozinho com ela. Mesmo que ele não dormisse, estaria mais calmo e com os pensamentos mais em ordem.

Isabelle dormiu durante toda a guarda de Finn. A garota do futuro não estava muito feliz com isso, na verdade ela esperava um pouco mais de ação. Queria descobrir mais coisas sobre a forasteira, mas com ela dormindo foi impossível.

O próximo a fazer a guarda era Roxton. Certamente ele estaria mais tranqüilo! Ele estava sentado numa cadeira que ficava em frente ao elevador. Seus pés estavam apoiados em outra cadeira. Mesmo que ele acabasse cochilando, Isabelle não teria chances de passar por ali.

Isabelle acordou de repente e ao levantar um pouco a cabeça, pode ver que era Roxton que estava fazendo a guarda.

Ela estava tomando coragem para falar com ele. Queria dizer tudo o que ela tinha feito com a Marguerite. Mas não pensem vcs que ela tinha se arrependido de algo. Nada disso! Na verdade ela queria, com essa atitude, fazer com que Roxton se apiedasse dela. Ou melhor, ela queria fingir um arrependimento para que eles não a devolvessem a Dirkon. Ela sabia que se isso acontecesse, estaria perdida.

Isabelle, pé pós-pé, e sem fazer barulho se aproximou de Roxton: "Será que eu posso falar com vc?"

Ele abriu os olhos que estavam levemente cerrados, e falou muito seriamente: "Acho melhor não. Não sei se irei me controlar".

Isabelle se sentou num degrau e disse: "Pois não sairei daqui até que vc me escute. Não falei na frente dos outros pq é algo que diz respeito diretamente a vc! Eu faço isso para provar o quanto eu estou arrependida dos meus atos".

Roxton olhou desconfiado, pensou durante alguns instantes: "Então prossiga, mas seja breve porque estou sem paciência".

Isabelle sorriu por dentro, ele tinha caído direitinho. Ela já previa que logo de início ele seria estúpido e que sairia de si, mas ela tinha essa única cartada, que tinha que ser dada: "Vou ir direto ao assunto: Eu tramei para que Marguerite pensasse que nós dois tínhamos dormido juntos. E ainda dei um jeito para que vc não desconfiasse de nada".

Parecia que Roxton estava entorpecido, era como se ele não acreditasse. Ele riu nervosamente: "Do que vc está falando? Eu acho que não entendi direito. Vc disse que fez o que?"

"É isso mesmo, ela nos viu deitados juntos... isso quer dizer na mesma cama! Eu queria ficar mais acomodada aqui, mais segura... e para isso não podia deixar que Marguerite contasse para vc o que ela suspeitava de mim. Percebi uma forma de fazer isso... e não hesitei em fazer".

Roxton se levantou bruscamente fazendo com que a cadeira que estava atrás de si caísse. A sua voz foi se alterando progressivamente, não conseguia mais se conter, a sua voz saía alta, e notava-se ódio e o rancor nela: "Eu não acredito que vc fez isso... Vc tem a cara de pau de dizer que se arrepende?" Roxton falava enquanto apontava o dedo na cara de Isabelle. O ódio era crescente. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, com mais raiva ficava: "O que é que passou pela sua cabeça?"

É difícil para uma pessoa manter-se mentindo numa situação em que haja uma pressão tão grande. E por mais que Isabelle tivesse antevisto o comportamento do Roxton, estava realmente ficando amedrontada com as perguntas e acusações de Roxton.

"Fala alguma coisa..." Roxton gritava enquanto se aproximava e dela, e mostrava-se estar descontrolado.

A forasteira ia caminhando para trás: "Eu tinha que me dar bem, eu tinha que me garantir, e essa foi a forma que eu arranjei".

Aquilo havia sido demais para Roxton. Como ela pode pensar só em si? Com pode ser tão baixa e egoísta, não se preocupando com os sentimentos e o bem-estar daqueles que lhe acolheram? O que ele faria se algo acontecesse a Marguerite? Tudo isso passava na cabeça dele, e sem ao menos ter pensando, ele deu um tapa no rosto de Isabelle.

Finn, Malone e Challenger já haviam acordado com toda aquela gritaria, estavam observando aquela cena. Só interviram quando viram que Isabelle tinha levado uma bofetada muito forte de Roxton.

Challenger correu para Isabelle: "Vc perdeu o juízo Roxton?"

Ele passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos, e a angustia era evidente em seu rosto. Tudo fazia sentido agora! A discussão com Marguerite, e o porque dela estar com tanta raiva e ódio dele. Não queria ter perdido a cabeça daquela forma, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que o que mais queria era poder encontrar, o mais depressa possível, a sua herdeira para que pudessem esclarecer tudo...

COMING SOON... 

E então pessoal, gostaram? Estou aceitando todas dicas, reclamações, tudo mesmo. Ainda não está tudo perfeitamente esclarecido, mas não se preocupem! Espero que não tenham se decepcionado com a verdade! Aguardo os reviews... obrigado por terem lido... Beijos... Madame Bovary


	22. Cada Um Ganha Sua Função!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Maga: Claro que não! Vc realmente deve estar orgulhosa de sim mesma! É sempre bom ficarmos contentes com os degraus que subimos. Agradeço por seu elogio, e espero que sempre continue lendo. Beijos...

Cris: Que bom que vc gostou... a idéia surgiu quando eu estava vendo o episódio. Dirkon olha como se dissesse que voltaria. Fico contente que esteja gostando... e até o final da fic tudo estará devidamente esclarecido... Beijos...

Fabi K. Roxton: Que bom que vc está deixando review e que está gostando da fic. Os reviews são muito importantes para que saibamos que rumo dar à fic. Espero que vc continue lendo e que continue gostando. Obrigada pelas reviews... Beijos...

Kakau: Então a sua curiosidade será saciada. Espero que goste do capítulo, e que as dúvidas sejam um pouco mais esclarecidas... qualquer coisa pergunte! Beijos e divirta-se!

Di Roxton: Eu ainda não sei que fim darei para Isabelle, mas quem sabe? Estou aceitando sugestões... acho que farei uma enquete...rsrs...Espero que goste do capítulo e que não deixe de ler a fic... Beijos...

Rosa: De forma alguma pensei que vc estivesse me cobrando algo... Finalmente poderei liberta-la... eu tive a idéia de colocar o Dirkon assim que vi o episódio... que bom que vc gostou... Beijos e continue dando as suas sugestões que sempre são bem-vindas!

Crys: Sem problemas... agora vc se redimiu com o review... Espero que goste do capítulo e que não deixe de ler a fic! As coisas vão se esclarecer aos poucos... Beijos..

Rafinha: Olá... sempre que vc tiver dúvidas pergunte. A "Vagabelle" era apenas mais uma escrava dele... e quando percebeu uma chance de se libertar... acho melhor não continuar pq ainda explicarei na fic... hehehe Continue lendo... Beijinhos...

Cláudia: Todos adoraram o tapa! Hehehe Agora vc vai saber o porque da demora do Dirkon... espero que fique esclarecido... qualquer dúvida me escreva. Perdoe-me vc pela demora do capítulo... Continue lendo ok? Beijos...

Jéssy: Adoro suspense, principalmente os filmes... rsrs... acho que vem daí a inspiração... hahaha. Espero que goste de capítulo e que as coisas fiquem um pouco mais claras! Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr: Pior que eu demorei novamente... não repara não... o capítulo tarda mas está sempre aqui. Espero que vc goste e que continue se surpreendendo com as revelações... Beijos...

Marie: Tem certeza de que vc gosta de porrada? Vc por acaso é lutadora? Pq tanta violência? Rsrsrs Espero que goste do capítulo e continue lendo a minha fic ta? Beijos...

Aline Krux: hehehe... brinde? Vc realmente é muito engraçada, e deveria colocar todo esse humor numa fic... Que bom que vc está gostando da fic e do capítulo... Continue lendo ta? Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Finn, Malone e Challenger já haviam acordado com toda aquela gritaria, estavam observando aquela cena. Só interviram quando viram que Isabelle tinha levado uma bofetada muito forte de Roxton.

Challenger correu para Isabelle: "Vc perdeu o juízo Roxton?"

Ele passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos, e a angustia era evidente em seu rosto. Tudo fazia sentido agora! A discussão com Marguerite, e o porque dela estar com tanta raiva e ódio dele. Não queria ter perdido a cabeça daquela forma, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que o que mais queria era poder encontrar, o mais depressa possível, a sua herdeira para que pudessem esclarecer tudo...

Capítulo 22 – Cada Um Ganha Sua Função!

Strang se aproximou das duas e sem mais delongas, falou a que veio: "Dirkon quer ver vcs duas!" Ele olhou para uns homens que estavam por perto: "Soltem elas, e tragam-nas até o chefe..."

Os homens não deram muita importância para ordem, mas, apontando uma faca, Strang mostrou do que era capaz: "Agora!"

Não poderiam ser mais estúpidos e primitivos. Olhavam para as duas belas mulheres com volúpia, estavam literalmente "comendo-as" com olhos. Elas não se sentiam nada bem com aquilo, mas apenas se entreolharam.

Cada um dos homens foi soltar uma das garotas. O que se aproximou de Verônica era o mais sedento de desejo: "Vai ser um prazer ter que solta-la". Falava enquanto dava uma risada vulgar. Ele se aproximou de Verônica por trás dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Obviamente que a garota da selva não deixaria barato, e deu uma cotovelada na boca do estômago do homem.

Strang, que até então só observava divertidamente a cena, foi obrigado a intervir ao ver que o homem ia partir para cima de Verônica: "Já chega! Vc está querendo arrumar problemas? Solte ela logo, e esqueça o que aconteceu aqui, entendeu?"

Ele sequer poderia imaginar o que iria lhe acontecer se fizesse algo à Verônica. Desde que ela conseguira escapar, com a ajuda dos exploradores, Dirkon planejava uma forma de tê-la de volta, como uma vingança.

O homem obedeceu, mas não estava satisfeito com aquela situação.

Por sua vez, o homem que foi libertar Marguerite não tentou fazer nada. Primeiro porque ela estava com cara de poucos amigos, e segundo pq não queria se arriscar a apanhar de uma mulher, ou ainda ser castigado por Dirkon.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, chegaram até a cabana de Dirkon. Era um lugar muito apertado, mal iluminando e sujo, provavelmente ele não vivia ali. Era apenas um lugar para dormir enquanto estava à procura de escravos, a casa dele, propriamente dita, deveria ficar localizada em outro lugar.

As duas foram empurradas violentamente para dentro do lugar, e sem que elas pudessem dizer uma palavra, Dirkon ordenou: "Saiam daí, deixem-me a sós com as duas. Não quero ser interrompido". Falou com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Ele caminhou lentamente por dentro da espelunca, e serviu-se de alguma coisa. Parecia estar muito tranqüilo, e um ar de satisfação pairava no ar. Aquela situação deixava as duas cada vez mais nervosas.

Marguerite ia começara falar alguma coisa, quando Dirkon levantou a mão fazendo sinal para que ela se calasse. Ele apoiou-se numa mesinha e, finalmente, dirigiu a palavra a elas com um tom de contentamento em sua voz: "Depois de tanto tempo eu reencontro vc, loira!" Ele sorriu: "Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse momento... é claro que vc se lembra de mim não é? Andou pensando em mim durante esses anos?". Falava com deboche.

Verônica estava enfurecida com aquela situação, e por mais que quisesse não conseguia permanecer fria e quieta diante daquelas circunstâncias. Falou entre os dentes: "Vc acha isso? Pois isso é o que nós veremos!"

Marguerite a fuzilou com o olhar. Antes que aquilo saísse do controle, tentou intervir: "O que é que vc está bebendo aí? Vc poderia me oferecer uma bebida, não é?" Marguerite fez uma expressão que lhe era muito peculiar, tentando demonstrar autocontrole e determinação.

Dirkon tirou os olhos de Verônica e finalmente "percebeu" a herdeira ali. Não tinha dúvidas de que era muito bonita, mas por anos havia alimentado o desejo de desforra. Pretendia conseguir o preço mais alto que conseguisse pela loira.

Na primeira vez, quando foi atrás de Verônica, tinha a impressão de que ela valeria muito. Inclusive já tinha ofertado a garota a um dono de uma mina, mesmo que ainda não a tivesse. O preço dela tinha sido combinado num valor alto, na realidade nunca entendera o porque, mas o que interessava é que ela valia. Provavelmente era porque Verônica era forte, bonita e poderia servir perfeitamente a dois propósitos: trabalhar nas minas, e ainda servir para saciar os desejos de alguns daqueles homens selvagens.

Da outra vez, estava tão certo de que conseguiria pegá-la, que nem pensou na possibilidade de vir a falhar. Isso lhe custou muito caro. Primeiramente tentou conseguir um prazo maior para "caçá-la", tanto que voltou à Casa da Árvore, mas sem obter sucesso. Seu tempo acabou, e para que não o matassem, vendeu seus mais fiéis capangas, fazendo com que ficasse quase sem homens.

Teve que começar o seu "negócio" quase do zero, e por isso demorou tanto a "perseguir" Verônica novamente.

Com ela em suas mãos, ele recuperaria sua honra e seu prestígio. E provavelmente conseguiria se tornar, novamente, um dos melhores mercadores de escravos daquelas bandas.

&&&

Depois de toda a confusão, ninguém mais dormira. Malone fazia a guarda e Finn fazia-lhe companhia. Ele não estava nada bem... era como se estivesse anestesiado e temia muito pela vida de Verônica.

"Vc está bem Ned?" Finn passava uma das mãos insistentemente pela frente do rosto de Malone, para ver se ele a notava ali. Ela estava um pouco assustada com a expressão dele, porque ele estava muito pálido.

Ele olhou para Finn: "Estou angustiado com essa chuva e esse tempo que não passam. Não temos notícias de Verônica e nem de Marguerite. Não quero que nada aconteça a elas".

Finn também estava preocupada, mas conhecia bem Marguerite e Verônica, e sabia que elas estavam bem. Talvez não pudesse explicar essa sensação, mas o importante é que ela tinha essa certeza: "Elas estão bem, e a chuva está diminuindo... logo poderemos sair a procura delas".

Malone apenas sorriu, e no fundo acreditava em tudo o que Finn havia lhe dito. Estava rezando para que aquela chuva acabasse logo.

Isabelle estava sentada num canto chorando, não era de tristeza, mas sim de raiva. Estava com raiva de si mesma por ter sido pega, tinha raiva por ter falhado, e assim, ter ficado a mercê de seu próprio destino.

Roxton estava no laboratório, e se apoiava com as mãos na janela. Sua expressão era de desolamento. Na verdade não se sabia ao certo o que ele tinha. Não sabia se ficava feliz, por saber do ato de puro amor de Marguerite, ou se lamentava por não ter percebido isso antes.

Apesar de não ter derramado nenhuma lágrima sequer, percebia-se a grande dor que tinha dentro de si. Sentia um nó em sua garganta. Sempre esperara que Marguerite criasse coragem e pudesse admitir que era apaixonada por ele. E por causa deste fato, tantas e tantas vezes brigaram.

Como poderia ele adivinhar que não eram necessárias as palavras para provar o amor dela por ele? Como poderia ele adivinhar que ela colocaria sua vida em risco por sua causa. Ainda mais depois do que ela estava pensando dele? Ela estava provando com seus gestos que o amava mais que a própria vida. Logo sua própria vida? Desde que a conheceu, sempre soube que o que mais importava para a Marguerite Krux ela mesma. Aquilo era incrivelmente absurdo e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Nunca entendeu como ela poderia ser tão fria e egoísta, e também jogou isso na cara dela muitas vezes. Estava se penitenciando por isso. O que tinha acontecido estava acabando com ele. Com que cara olharia para ela? Como poderia ela perdoa-lo? Apesar de ter certeza de que agora ela o amava, ele sabia o quanto ela era orgulhosa e decidida. Sentia-se injusto e, além disso, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a sua herdeira.

Challenger entrou no laboratório para ir falar com Roxton: "O que foi que aconteceu agora pouco? Vc não deveria ter agredido aquela mulher, mesmo que..."

Roxton ergueu-se interrompeu Challenger: "Mesmo que o que? Vc escutou a nossa conversa por acaso?"

"Claro que não Roxton... Mas isso não justifica...".

Roxton já tinha perdido há muito tempo a paciência, e sua voz estava irritada: "Pois então vc não venha me falar nada, Challenger... Já estou de saco cheio de ter que ficar aqui esperando essa droga de chuva parar, sem saber se Marguerite e Verônica estão bem. Estou cansado de sempre me controlar, de ter que ser cavalheiro até com uma mulher que não presta. Por que vc não nos contou o que estava acontecendo? Vc não percebe que as coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas?".

"Não Roxton... eu apenas sabia das tatuagens, e eu estava pensando que Isabelle era uma conhecida de Marguerite. Isso iria explicar por completo o comportamento tão estranho que Marguerite estava tendo. Quis tentar resolver as coisas com ela primeiro"

Os olhos de Roxton se encheram de lágrimas: "Vc percebe Challenger? Tudo o que nós fizemos foi pensar mal dela" O caçador segurou fortemente Challenger pelos braços: "E ela permaneceu calada para me proteger... me proteger. Ninguém de nós pensou em todas as vezes que ela nos ajudou...".

Challenger sem querer olhou para fora, e depois voltou o olhar para Roxton, dando um sorriso: "Teremos tempo para nos desculpar com ela, e tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem..."

Roxton o interrompeu: "Mas como faremos isso? Nós não sabemos direito onde elas estão e essa chuva não para".

Challenger olhou para Roxton e riu: "Tem certeza disso?" Fez sinal com a cabeça para que Roxton olhasse para fora da janela.

Roxton olhou para fora: "A chuva".

"Isso meu caro, podemos nos preparar e ir atrás delas. A chuva parou".

O caçador ia subindo as escadas: "Que não tenham encostado um dedo na Marguerite, e que Verônica esteja bem".

&&&

"Se vc não me servir eu mesma me sirvo". A herdeira falou enquanto pegava um copo para se servir.

Dirkon sorriu olhando-a com curiosidade: "Vc é muito ousada, sabia? Vc sabe o que eu poderia fazer com vc por causa disso?"

"Mas não fará nada, não é?" Falou dando uma enrrugadinha no nariz.

Ele sorriu novamente: "A morena vai ficar aqui comigo... Agora vc...? Vai lá para fora e vou mandar um mensageiro vir pegar vc aqui de uma vez".

Verônica olhou com ódio, e por pouco não avançou para cima do homem. Ela olhou para Marguerite e percebeu o olhar aflito da herdeira.

Gaguejando Marguerite falou: "Pppor que vc não deixa ela aqui conosco por mais um tempo? Bem,... Vc tem que desfrutar mais da companhia dela, afinal, vc ficou durante muito tempo querendo-a de volta". Ela sorriu nervosamente.

"Agora que eu a consegui de volta, quero garantir de uma vez que ela não vai escapar novamente".

"Mas..." Marguerite ainda tentou falar, mas foi interrompida.

Dirkon foi até a porta: "Petros, venha até aqui agora!"

Verônica não podia perder aquela oportunidade: Dirkon estava de costas para ela. Tentando não fazer barulho, a garota da selva pegou um suporte de ferro que estava próximo de si. Marguerite percebeu a intenção de Verônica e conteve a respiração, com uma cara de espanto.

Verônica ergueu os braços segundando o ferro, e quando estava muito próximo de acerta-lo, e virou-se de repente e impediu que ela continuasse àquela ação.

Dirkon tirou o objeto das mãos dela, e deu-lhe um tapa. Marguerite se assustou um pouco, mas não podia fazer coisa alguma.

Neste instante Petros apareceu. A primeira coisa que viu foi Marguerite. Ele temia por ela, olhou para o chão e depois para Dirkon: "Estou aqui senhor".

"Pois leve essa mulher daqui". Falou enquanto empurrava Verônica para perto dele.

"E ela?" Petros perguntou com medo da resposta, apontando para Marguerite.

Dirkon sorriu, e foi aproximando-se de Marguerite: "Ela? Ela me fará companhia hoje à noite. Olhe bem para ela... é linda e deve ter apenas uma função... suprir os meus desejos".

Marguerite sorriu apreensiva.

Petros olhou para Marguerite com certa preocupação. Ele puxou Verônica com delicadeza e antes de sair, ela trocou um longo olhar com a herdeira.

Quando a porta se fechou, Petros riu: "Em fim sós"...

COMING SOON...

Fazem menção em Under Pressure que Dirkon e seu bando já haviam aparecido por lá. Marguerite pergunta se são os carniceiros do Dirkon, quando percebem uma movimentação ao pé da Casa da Árvore. Certamente eles voltaram uma ou outra vez por lá.

Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas a minha inspiração estava em baixa... e por este motivo não reparem se o nível decaiu... Hehehe... Espero que "dê para o gasto"... Aguardo suas críticas e reviews... Beijos... Madame Bovary


	23. Todos a Postos!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

TowandaBR – Foi imperdoável a minha atitude de ter esquecido de lhe deixar recadinho no último capítulo. Sei que não há como mudar isso... Mas eu não esqueci de vc não ok? Peço desculpas e para tentar suprir isso, eu espero que vc goste do capítulo, pq estou dedicando ele a vc! Se é que me entende! Aguardo o seu review! Beijos...

Maga – Será que a Marguerite vai se dar bem? E o que vai acontecer com o John? Bem, tem muita coisa pela frente ainda... Espero que goste do capítulo, apesar de eu não estar nenhum pouco entusiasmada com ele. Obrigada pelo review... Beijos...

Claudia – Nesse capítulo vc poderá perceber que as coisas estão começando a se encaminhar por um caminho bom. Mas não posso garantir que tudo vai ficar bem no final! He he he Espero que goste do capítulo. Desculpe pela demora! Beijos...

Cris – Pois é Cris, sabe o que acontece? Eu releio o capítulo e não sinto nada de emocionante... É como se fosse qualquer coisa! Será que Petros ajudará Verônica e Marguerite? Nesse capítulo vc vai descobrir! Continue lendo a fic... Espero que goste! Beijos...

Aline Krux – Muitas das suas perguntas estarão esclarecidas nesse capítulo... E estou já estava pensando seriamente em fazer o que vc disse quanto Roxton e a Marguerite. Quanto ao fato da minha identidade... O que eu posso dizer... Já recebi muitas intitulações: Si, Claudia, Nessa, Fabi... Vamos ver se eu sou alguma delas... Uma das poucas vezes que me divirto é quando leio esses reviews com nomes de suspeitos. Espero que goste do capítulo... Beijos...

Rosa – A minha inspiração não voltou... Mas eu tenho que terminar isso. Não posso mais deixar o pessoal na mão... Vou me esforçar para que saia tudo à altura de vcs! Espero que vc goste do capítulo... Ele está até um pouquinho mais cumprido! Beijos...

Di Roxton – O Roxton já vai chegar... Fique calma... Sei que demorei, mas espero que goste do capítulo... Mais algumas dúvidas serão esclarecidas! Espero que goste da fic! Beijos...

Kakau – Acredito que roxton quereria salva-la de qualquer maneira, mas assim há uma pressão psicológica junto! Ele está se corroendo de angústia por dentro! Espero que goste do capítulo viu? Beijos...

Crys Richard – Certamente vc tb irá me reclamar por isso... Mas eu não tinha como não demorar... Está tudo muito lento dentro do meu cérebro! O encontro de Roxton e Marguerite ainda não será nesse capítulo... Mas eu espero que vc goste do capítulo mesmo assim! Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora ta?Beijos...

Rainha – No que vc não acredita? Rsrsrs Espero que vc goste do capítulo e agradeço o seu elogio! Beijos e aguardo o seu review!

Fabi K Roxton – Muitas dúvidas irão se esclarecer... Agora que o Roxton e a Marguerite vão se entender já são outros quinhentos! Espero que goste do capítulo e que vc continue lendo e deixando reviews! Beijos...

Nessa Reinehr – Achou lindo o Roxton sofrendo? Vc é sadomazoquista?rsrsrs Eu gosto quando as pessoas acham que os personagens estão parecidos com os da série... Para mim é o maior e melhor reconhecimento! Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos...

Marie – Pois é... O que será que vai acontecer quando eles se encontrarem? O bicho vai pegar! Espero que vc goste do capítulo... E quanto a sua participação na fic... Bem... Não será possível... Quem faz esse tipo de fic é a Maga... he he Aguardo o seu review... Beijos!

Maylayton – Eu não sabia que vc estava lendo a fic... Fico contente que esteja! Espero que goste do capítulo. Aguardo seu review para ver se vc gostou do capítulo ou não! Desculpe a demora! Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

Petros olhou para Marguerite com certa preocupação. Ele puxou Verônica com delicadeza e antes de sair, ela trocou um longo olhar com a herdeira.

Quando a porta se fechou, Petros riu: "Em fim sós...".

Capítulo 23 – Todos a Postos!

Malone, Challenger, Finn, Roxton e Isabelle caminhavam a passos largos pela selva. Da forma com que havia chovido, seria impossível encontrar uma trilha, e por este motivo nem foram até onde Roxton, Marguerite e Verônica haviam se separado para que não ocorresse qualquer desperdício de tempo. Challenger havia decidido que assim seria, pois poupariam a metade do tempo.

Challenger puxava o grupo, porque de acordo com ele, sabia onde estava localizado o acampamento de Dirkon. O cientista sabia que havia grandes chances do acampamento ter trocado de lugar, mas tinha algo lhe dizendo que estavam no caminho certo. Os outros exploradores estavam desconfiados. Andavam às vezes com receio, mas estavam colocando todas as suas esperanças naquilo. De todas as formas Isabelle mostrou que não era digna de confiança, então nem ousavam fazer qualquer pergunta para ela.

Finn e Ned ficavam mais atrás levando Isabelle bem de perto para que ela não pudesse nem ao menos tentar escapar. Roxton, obviamente ficava mais à frente, ou seja, o mais longe possível de Isabelle.

Roxton alargou os passos até que ficou lado a lado com Challenger: "Sem ofensas George, mas vc tem certeza absoluta do caminho que estamos seguindo? Porque eu não posso perder...".

Challenger o interrompeu: "Não se preocupe Roxton, não adiantaria lhe explicar, mas sei muito bem para onde estamos indo. E não falta muito para chegarmos. De qualquer maneira não adiantaria irmos para onde vcs se dispersaram, não encontraríamos vestígios para seguir".

"Precisamos de um plano Challenger... vc já viu como é lá, não é? São em muitos homens? Será fácil de resgatá-las?".

"Faz algum tempo, e eu não sei como as coisas estão por lá agora. Acho que devíamos tentar descobrir alguma coisa com Isabelle".

"Não acho que vá adiantar alguma coisa. Quem disse que ela falará algo que seja realmente verdade?" Roxton falou com a voz um pouco exaltada.

"Não acha que é um risco que devemos correr? Temos uma coisa que ela quer: a sua liberdade. Pelo menos posso verificar e ter certeza de que estou nos conduzindo pelo caminho certo".

"Pois vá vc Challenger, eu não conseguiria olhar mais uma vez para a cara daquela mulher. Acabaria não me contendo".

Challenger apenas olhou para Roxton, e como não notou nenhum sinal de que o caçador mudaria de opinião, diminuiu o passo até que os demais conseguiram alcançá-lo.

"Isabelle, acho que o mínimo que vc deve a nós é nos dizer se estamos indo pela direção certa". Challenger olhou efusivamente para ela.

"Eu não devo nada a vcs... Imagino que depois que vcs souberam o que aconteceu, o acordo que tínhamos feito foi por água abaixo... Aliás, vcs nem pediram para que eu indicasse o caminho... Já sei que ainda vou me dar mal... mas garanto que não verei vcs felizes antes disso".

Finn deu um forte tapa por detrás da cabeça de Isabelle. Malone olhou para ela com um falso olhar de reprovação, porém não falou nada.

Neste instante todos pararam. Challenger arrumou o seu coldre e ergueu o queixo respirando fundo: "Pois eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer. Assim que eu estiver certo de estaremos no lugar correto, eu lhe solto sem lhe entregar ao Dirkon... Mas vc terá que dar mais algumas informações sobre o acampamento! De acordo?".

Isabelle ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado: "Como eu sei que posso confiar em vcs?".

"Bem, vc pode confiar em nós da mesma maneira que confiamos em vc!" Malone falou resoluto.

"Mais uma coisa. Deixaremos vc ir, e depois disso vc estará por sua conta. Não teremos mais nada a ver com vc e nem vc conosco". Challenger falou tentando deixar as coisas da forma mais clara possível.

"Tudo bem, pois está combinado então! Por enquanto eu digo que vcs estão no caminho certo. O resto eu digo antes de ser libertada, para que eu tenha ao menos uma garantia de que vou ficar livre".

Challenger sorriu satisfeito: "Por enquanto é o suficiente!".

&&&

Petros segurava delicadamente o braço de Verônica enquanto a encaminhava para um local mais afastado. Tendo em vista que ela era muito bonita, o procedimento seria mate-la sob sua guarda, para que nenhum outro pudesse se aproximar.

"Vc é quem estava com a Marguerite não é? Nós precisamos da sua ajuda". Verônica pode sentir um leve apertar em seu braço.

Petros foi acorrentá-la. Deu uma leve olhada para trás e falou: "Não olhe para mim...".

Verônica mudou a direção do seu rosto e do seu olhar.

Petros prosseguiu: "Finja que não estou falando com vc. Essa não é uma boa hora pq todos estão acordados... eu estou encarregado de cuidar de vc, e quando virmos que não há mais movimento, voltamos a conversar... Acho que isso não vai demorar muito" Ele olhou para o outro lado, e como se pensasse em voz alta disse: "Só espero que isso seja logo... para o bem de Marguerite".

Verônica colocou discretamente a mão diante de sua boca, e olhando para o chão, como se olhasse o que estava fazendo com os pés disse: "Com a Marguerite não se preocupe, ela vai saber se virar muito bem diante dessa situação". A garota da selva ainda deu um leve sorriso ao lembrar de como Marguerite era hábil e esperta para conseguir sair desse tipo extremo de situação.

&&&

Assim que Petros e Verônica saíram da sala, Dirkon enlaçou com força seus braços na cintura de Marguerite. Com voracidade começou a beijar o pescoço da bela morena. Ela por sua vez, tinha expressão de asco.

Alguma coisa precisava ser feita. Naquele ritmo as coisas fugiriam do controle antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa.

Marguerite conseguiu se desvencilhar um pouco de Dirkon, e ajeitando o cabelo e a camisa disse: "Por que não vamos mais com calma? Na realidade estou com muita fome e muita sede".

"Deixa disso mulher, não quero saber nada disso. Vem aqui!". Falou enquanto se aproximava mais uma vez de Marguerite.

"Bem, eu... Não digo isso apenas por minha causa..." Marguerite tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, e isso tinha que ser feito rápido. Teve uma idéia, mas não tinha muitas esperanças de que fosse dar certo. Seria tudo ou nada: "É... quero dizer que... bem, se eu estivesse, pelo menos alimentada, poderia saciar e suprir os seus desejos com muito mais entusiasmo" Olhou sensualmente para ele: "Se é que vc me entende" Marguerite levantou uma das sobrancelhas quando disse a última afirmação.

Dirkon se afastou um pouco e caminhou, fitando o chão, para alguns metros da herdeira, de modo que ficava de costas para ela. Coçou a cabeça, virou-se levemente para a ela, que naquele instante lhe deu um sorriso, e olhou para o chão novamente. Começou a rir maliciosamente, e olhou para mais uma vez para a morena: "Estaria com mais entusiasmo, é?".

Marguerite riu, e afirmou com a cabeça enquanto falava: "Bem... com certeza!" Riu nervosamente.

"Pois então assim será. Pedirei para que sirvam-na, e assim que estiver pronta, vc será só minha!".

Marguerite caminhou até Dirkon, e delicadamente passou um de seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Com a outra mão, mexia em seu peito: "É claro que assim será" Ela sorriu com o canto da boca.

Ele aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo completamente forçado. Primeiramente Marguerite pensou em afasta-lo e ainda dar-lhe um tapa, mas tinha que demonstrar que estava disposta a ser sua amante.

Depois de alguns segundos Marguerite se afastou dizendo: "Por enquanto é isso!" Ela riu: "Vc vai trazer a comida e a bebida agora?".

Dirkon não gostou muito de ser interrompido, mas respirou fundo: "Está bem... dentro de pouco tempo vc terá um banquete". Chegou um pouco mais perto e tocou o queixo de Marguerite: "Mas vc terá pouco tempo para comer". Deu-lhe mais um curto beijo: "Se é que vc me entende" Falou ironicamente e encaminhou-se para a saída da sala.

Dirkon estava quase saindo, quando se virou e disse: "Ah, e nem tente fugir, pq todo o lugar está cercado".

O sorriso do rosto de Marguerite se desfez, e a porta foi fechada. Ela começou a limpar a boca, tamanha era a repulsa que tinha daquele homem. O que ela iria fazer quando ele retornasse? Se beija-lo já a deixava enojada, imagina dormir com ele? Querendo ou não, Dirkon era muito mais forte que ela, e ela não tinha nenhuma arma para que pudesse se defender: "Muito bem Marguerite, e agora, o que vc pretende fazer quando ele voltar?" Falou completamente irônica para si mesma.

Marguerite começou a olhar ao redor. Tinha que ser rápida, caso fosse descoberta poderia estar perdida. Ela procurava algo que pudesse ser-lhe útil. Abriu uma pequena gaveta na mesa, e um brilho passou iluminando os seus olhos. Viu uma pequena faca: "Não é um revólver mais vai servir". Passou o dedo na lâmina para ver se estava afiada. Os ombros relaxaram e o brilho desapareceu no momento que a decepção surgiu: "Retiro o que eu disse, não vai servir. Está completamente sem fio, e não há nada que eu possa usar para afia-la".

&&&

Petros e Verônica viram uma movimentação na cabana de Dirkon. Era o único lugar que ainda tinha um sinal de que estavam acordados.

Dirkon saiu de dentro da cabana e deu algumas ordens, depois disso se afastou dali. Petros olhou com uma expressão confusa para Verônica, que sorriu e explicou: "Marguerite já está aprontando das suas".

O guardião se posicionou de modo que não poderiam ver a sua expressão, e muito menos entender o que estava falando.

"Vou contar a história por cima... na realidade é o pouco que sei. Posso ser um dos homens de confiança do Dirkon, mas eu cheguei aqui na mesma época de Isabelle. Vou contar-lhe o que escutei, pode não ser a versão original...".

"Tudo bem então, mas se vc não demorar tanto eu vou agradecer". Verônica o olhou impacientemente.

Ele olhou-na um pouco zangado, fingiu que não tinha escutado e prosseguiu: "Dirkon já tinha conseguido um bom preço por vc da última vez que vc 'fugiu'... Justamente porque ele não conseguiu pegá-la, ele ficou em sérios 'apuros'. Todos aqui sempre souberam disso, até porque muitos dos homens dele tiveram que ser entregue às minas. Como disse, eu não estava aqui naquela época... e nem Isabelle".

Verônica sentiu o sangue ferver ao escutar aquele nome, se movimentou inquieta, mas não interrompeu.

"... Ele começou a recrutar homens novamente, para assim conseguir mais escravos e voltar a ser quem ele era. Algum tempo depois ele encontrou Isabelle na mesma vila que eu morava. Ela, assim como... assim como a minha... irmã, foram trazidas para cá". Os olhos de Petros se perdiam por entre as árvores a sua frente, notava-se a mágoa e o ódio que ele tinha dentro de si.

Verônica continuou: "E é por isso que vc está aqui! Vc quer a sua irmã de volta, e até mesmo se vingar de Dirkon".

Ele voltou os olhos para ela com ironia: "Vc me culparia por isso?".

"Claro que não... também quero resgatar alguém, e também quero me vingar dele. Mas há pontos não esclarecidos nessa história. Onde é que a Isabelle entra?".

Novamente Petros perdeu-se entre os seus pensamentos: "Isabelle sempre foi muito ambiciosa... detestava a nossa vila. Sempre dissera que aquele lugar era muito pouco para ela. Quando esses miseráveis apareceram por lá, ela praticamente se ofereceu para vir com eles. Nem tentou se escondeu como tantos outros...". A expressão se acentuou: "Por outro lado, a minha irmã não queria vir, e não conseguiu se esconder a tempo".

Verônica franziu o cenho e continuou esperando que ele prosseguisse. Ela sentia que doía muito nele ter que falar tudo aquilo.

"Ela veio para cá... tornou-se amante de Dirkon. Pensou que seria fácil escapar, mas estava completamente enganada. Não conseguiu fugir apesar de estar determinada a faze-lo. Quando escutou a sua história por aqui teve uma idéia: iria traze-la para cá, e em troca, pediria a liberdade ao seu _senhor_".

Verônica continuava olhando incrédula, mas não falava nada.

"Arquitetou um plano, e depois foi expor a sua idéia ao líder. Ele não vê isso com bons olhos, não gosta de acordos... mas a possibilidade de lhe ter novamente nas mãos, fez com que ele aceitasse. Sempre haveria alguém vigiando Isabelle, e eu duvido que ele fosse de fato liberta-la... A partir daí eu deduzo que ela achou que iria agradar trazendo, além de vc, mais uma mulher. E pelo que pude perceber, uma mulher que já estava entendendo o seu jogo. Além de se livrar de um problema, ela estaria agradando Dirkon".

"Certamente foi isso que aconteceu. Conhecendo a Marguerite como eu conheço... Mas... E vc? Como fez para se infiltrar entre os homens sem ser mandando para as minhas?".

"Ah... isso foi fácil. Quando pegaram a minha irmã, eu não estava na vila. A maioria dos homens estava caçando. Foi por isso que a vila ficou tão suscetível a ataques. As mulheres de lá não são assim como vcs, elas são delicadas". (Ele não tem noção do perigo... hahaha).

Verônica que estava olhando em volta, virou-se imediatamente. O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo?

Petros percebeu o olhar zangado de Verônica: "Eu acho que me expressei mal. O que eu quero dizer é que elas não são assim determinadas... Não sabem lutar como vcs. Eu acho que saber lutar é uma coisa boa... é sério!".

Verônica ergueu uma das sobrancelhas: "É, sei...".

Ele limpou a garganta e prosseguiu tentando evitar o olhar de Verônica: "Como eu ia dizendo, quando voltei e vi que a minha irmã havia sido pega, tudo que quis foi resgata-la. Fingi que era um andarilho e me ofereci para ser um dos seus homens. Não foi muito difícil para ele aceitar. Eu servia para o trabalho... era forte, ele achava que por eu ter vindo até ele, eu seria leal, e isso era o que bastava. Mas ainda assim eu estava com medo... A minha irmã era muito miudinha para servir ao trabalho escravo, era óbvio que ele iria entrega-la aos homens. Esse foi um dos momentos mais difíceis. Não poderia ver algum daqueles homens tocando ela, eu não iria me segurar. Ele ia desgraçar a vida dela. Fiquei o enrolando como pude até que ele achou que eu quisesse àquela mulher para mim... jamais havia pensado nisso, mas foi algo brilhante de fato. Ela ficou sendo minha 'amante' e assim nenhum outro homem podia toca-la. Minha irmã está salva, e vai poder ter uma vida decente, que é o que ela merece. Agora só falta-nos conseguirmos fugir".

"Isso quer dizer que vc vai nos ajudar não é? Tenho certeza de que nossos amigos virão até aqui... Talvez se encontrássemos mais pessoas que não estivessem satisfeitas de viverem aqui...".

"Acho que posso conseguir uns homens. Temos sorte que estamos nesse acampamento, é um dos menores e quase não possuiu guardas".

"Ficará mais fácil tendo pessoas aqui de dentro se revoltando... Vai pegar todos de surpresa, e isso é muito bom! Roxton que vai ficar feliz!" Verônica sorriu.

Petros olhou como quem não estava entendendo: "Bem, eu vou ir procurar algumas pessoas, vou ter que deixa-la sozinha por alguns instantes, portanto cuide-se... Não vou demorar... Assim que eu encontrar alguém que seja de confiança eu mando para ficar com vc!".

Verônica sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Petros já estava indo quando voltou e entregou um pequeno canivete nas mãos de Verônica: "Cuide-se".

"Obrigada". Verônica lhe deu um grande sorriso de agradecimento.

&&&

Estavam ainda caminhando a passos largos quando Isabelle parou: "O acampamento é logo ali atrás daquelas árvores... eu não vou com vcs até lá, vcs prometeram que eu não precisava ir, e que vcs me deixariam livre". Ela começou a falar rapidamente.

Challenger olhou para os outros buscando confirmação: "Nós prometemos e vamos cumprir. Mas vc ainda não cumpriu a sua parte no trato!".

Isabelle respirou profundamente com toda a dignidade que tinha dentro de si. Levantou a cabeça o mais alto que pode e falou: "Está certo... bem, esse aqui é apenas um acampamento, logo não possui muitos homens aqui. Creio que tenha cerca de uns 30. Dirkon também está aqui... a cabana dele é um pouco mais cômoda que as outras, vcs vão saber diferenciar. Quanto às armas, eles não são muito preparados... elas são rudimentares... mas formas de castigo, sacrifício e tortura eles sabem muito. Certamente ele usará as _amiguinhas_ de vcs". Ela sorriu com malícia e ódio em seus olhos.

"Já é o suficiente, qualquer coisa a mais vai ser pura perda de tempo". Falou Roxton num tom impaciente enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais do acampamento.

Malone falou sem dar muita importância: "Vc já pode seguir adiante, não vamos lhe impedir".

E assim Isabelle fez. Caminhou para a direção oposta, e quando já estava há alguns metros de distância dos exploradores, voltou-se e falou num tom mais alto para que pudesse ser escutada: "Espero que eles já tenham colocado um fim nas duas, e que eles acabem com vcs".

Finn já estava rumando na direção da forasteira, pronta para atacá-la quando Malone a segurou por um dos braços: "Não... não temos tempo para isso, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de fazer qualquer barulho!".

"É isso, a selva se encarregará dela" Challenger disse enquanto apontava com a cabeça a lugar onde Roxton estava.

Os quatros se aproximaram um pouco mais das últimas árvores que separavam a floresta do acampamento. Abaixaram-se e começaram a analisar cada detalhe do local...

COMING SOON...

Oi pessoal... Vcs ainda se lembram de mim? Quero me desculpar pela demora do capítulo. Sei que não há desculpas para isso, mas não estou com a inspiração num nível muito alto! Assim sendo, espero que gostem do capítulo... Ele está um pouquinho maior para compensá-las da minha demora! Aguardo os seus reviews! Beijos...


	24. O Plano do Bem Começa Bem!

INTRODUCTION: Antes que eu tenha qualquer problema com os produtores de TLW, quero deixar claro que todos os personagens da série não são de minha propriedade, e que se escrevo usando eles, é pq ninguém, até agora, deu jeito de nos proporcionar mais temporadas. Também quero deixar claro que o pseudônimo que eu uso tb não é meu, e que os direitos autorais continuam reservados ao autor do livro.

NOTES:

Cris: Olá, tudo bem? Seus reviews são sempre muito graciosos, e eu realmente agradeço a atenção que você tem ao dar tantos detalhes nele! Sei que estou em falta com vocês, mas espero que esse cap compense, e que você goste dele! Não esqueça do review ta?

Fabi K Roxton: Espero que você goste desse capítulo! A Marguerite vai agir... Aliás, todos vão começar a se organizar para resgatar a nossa heroína! Espero que goste do cap... peço desculpas pela demora! Beijinhos...

Kakau: Não é nesse ainda o encontro da Marguerite! Mas eu gostei da minha Marguerite desse capítulo... ela está bem audaz! Acho que você vai gostar! Perdoe-me a demora! Não esqueça do review, ok? Beijos!

Di Roxton: olá... nesse cap você estará livre de Isabelle... mas não sei por quanto tempo! Desculpe a demora do cap! Espero que você se divirta com ele! Muito obrigada pelo review!

Maga: Olá Maga... ainda estou esperando que você descubra quem é a minha pessoa... rs! A Marguerite sempre dá um jeitinho para tudo... você tem razão... e esse capítulo comprova isso! Espero que você goste! Então seja boazinha e deixe um review, ok? Beijo!

Rosa: Durante algum tempo você foi inadimplente para comigo... e eu fui inadimplente para com você! Peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo... mas eu espero que você se divirta com ele! Agora estamos quites ta? Não esquece do review! Beijos...

May Layton: Olá! Me desculpa se eu esqueci que vc lia a fic! Aliás, com a demora que eu tive par postar o capítulo, é capaz de você ter esquecido dessa fic! Espero que não! Seu review foi um amor! Percebi que você gosta de filme como eu! Espero que você goste do cap! Desculpe a demora! Beijo!

Towanda: Olá senhorita! Já mandei um e-mail para você, informando que você foi decisiva na hora de eu pensar em escrever a fic ou deixa-la para depois né? Obrigada pelo carinho dos seus e-mails! Espero que esse cap esteja a sua altura! Não esquece do meu review!

Claudia Roxton: Fiquei sabendo que você anda meio sumida... talvez até mais que eu! Rs Mas espero que você continue lendo a fic, e principalmente que goste dela! Acho que você vai gostar do que a Mardge aprontou! Beijos...

Crys Richard: Adoro os seus reviews! Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora... mas espero que vocês se divirtam e curtam esse capítulo! Não esqueça do review! Beijos

Lady K: Madame Bovary está em choque... olha quem voltou a ler a fic? Bem... eu espero que você continue assim, bem bonitinha e deixando review! Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos, e desculpe pela demora!

Lais: Fiquei muito contente com os seus dois reviews... E atendendo aos seus pedidos, posto o novo capítulo... rs... Espero que continue apreciando a fic! Não esqueça do meu review ta? Beijos!

Elis Regina: Temos sangue novo por aqui! Fico contente que você esteja acompanhando a fic! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas espero que você goste desse novo capítulo! Obrigada pela review, e continue acompanhando!

Not name: Sou obrigada a concordar com você! É uma vergonha essa minha irresponsabilidade! Espero que você goste desse capítulo e me diga o seu nome! Rsrss Beijos!

Roxton – The – hunter – Não sei quem é você... mas confesso que eu adorei o seu nick! Agradeço o review e peço desculpas pela demora! Vê se continua acompanhando e deixando review ta? Beijos...

DO YOU REMEMBER?

"É isso, a selva se encarregará dela" Challenger disse enquanto apontava com a cabeça a lugar onde Roxton estava.

Os quatros se aproximaram um pouco mais das últimas árvores que separavam a floresta do acampamento. Abaixaram-se e começaram a analisar cada detalhe do local...

Capítulo 24 – O plano do bem começa bem!

Petrus olhou para todos os lados antes de caminhar apressado até onde Verônica estava presa. A garota da selva estava muito ansiosa com a expectativa da resposta que o homem estaria lhe trazendo: "Quantos homens você conseguiu?".

O homem arfou por ar, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, para só então responder: "Eu consegui mais ou menos 10 homens... no acampamento tem 35! Bem... se pegarmos eles desprevenidos vamos conseguir! Em quantos são os seus amigos?".

"São entre 4... três homens e mais uma mulher! Mas está mais que bom... já estivemos em piores condições e estamos vivos!". A garota se remexeu inquieta: "Você tem que me soltar... eu preciso avisar a eles que alguns estão do nosso lado! Aliás, como vamos saber quem está do nosso lado, e quem não?". A loira olhava para todos os lados tentando perceber algo de anormal que pudesse estar acontecendo.

Petrus se aproximou e soltou a garota: "Você fica aqui fingindo que está presa, ok? Não podemos levantar suspeitas! Já resolvi... está um pouco frio esta noite... eu já verifiquei... todo mundo está vestido... Os homens sem camisa são os que estão do nosso lado! Você acha que os seus amigos demoram a vir?".

"Não... eu acho que não! Hum... eu imagino que eles vão chegar por ali, pq é mata fechada... mais fácil para se camuflarem". Disse a garota.

"Bem... eu vou esperar numa árvore para avisa-los quando chegarem. Fica mais fácil observá-los de cima... se estiverem mais ou menos longe eu consigo vê-los!". O homem se abaixou e removeu um pouco a terra enterrando alguma coisa que Verônica não conseguiu ver o que era: "Suas três facas estão aqui! Vou indo!".

Petros já tinha caminhando alguns metros quando Verônica o chamou baixinho: "Petros?".

Ele virou o pescoço minimamente, ergueu umas das sobrancelhas e esperou até que ela falasse.

"Obrigada!". Ela deu um sorriso tranqüilo. Ele sorriu em retribuição, deu uma olhada em volta e caminhou apressadamente até a floresta.

A loira disse para si enquanto via o homem se afastar: "Espero que vocês cheguem logo, senão eu terei que fazer algo para ajudar a Marguerite!". E manteve os olhos na cabana para observar qualquer movimento estranho por lá.

&&&

Petros recém tinha subido na copa de uma árvore quando ouviu barulhos leves de passos amassando as folhas secas que estavam no chão da floresta.

Ele desceu lentamente e postou-se na frente dos 4, que imediatamente levantaram suas armas. Roxton se aproximou apontando o rifle e perguntou desconfiado: "Fique onde está! Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?".

O homem se assustou um pouco com a recepção tão calorosa e jogou as mãos ao alto: "Calma... eu estou do lado de vocês!".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?". Perguntou Challenger levantando um pouco a cabeça para enxergar o homem melhor.

"Eu e Verônica temos um plano para tira-las daqui!". Ele disse lentamente, estava se sentindo muito incomodado, para não dizer com medo, de todas aquelas armas apontando para si: "Será que podem abaixar as armas?".

"Ah ta... e você quer que acreditemos nisso? O que você estava fazendo aqui?". Finn perguntou completamente irritada.

Challenger de aproximou do homem: "Bem... vamos escutar o homem ao menos. Verônica e Marguerite estão bem?".

"Sim... Verônica já está solta, só está esperando por algum sinal... Quanto a Marguerite, bem...".

Roxton imediatamente interrompeu aproximando mais, deixando transparecer sua fúria: "O que tem a Marguerite... onde ela está! Se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela, eu não terei piedade de você!".

Petros tinha um porte parecido com o de Challenger, e não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar frio que Roxton lhe dirigia: "Ela não está livre... está diretamente sob o comando de Dirkon... não pude ajuda-la!".

"Diretamente? E isso significa?" Perguntou Malone inocentemente.

"Que ela está na cabana dele, e que não serve para o trabalho escravo, mas sim para satisfaze-lo!".

Roxton pulou para perto de Petros e já estava iniciando uma briga corporal quando sentiu braços que lhe impediam de agir.

Finn ergueu a balestra apontando-a para o homem: "Mas responde... ela está bem? Sim ou não?".

"Olha... eu entendo a desconfiança de vocês... mas ela está se virando bem... eu não sei o que ela disse, mas conseguiu se livrar do Dirkon por algum tempo... mas não sei por quanto... Temos que ser rápidos!".

"E o que sugere?". Perguntou Challenger.

"Verônica já está solta... Marguerite está na cabana maior... temos alguns homens que estão do nosso lado... são os que estão sem camisa... já organizamos assim... os demais são inimigos!". Petros se aproximou de Challenger e visualizou seu corpo para depois dizer: "Você tem a minha altura! Use isso...". Tirou um colete colorido que vestia: "E se passe por mim... Verônica está aqui perto... verifique se a história é verdadeira... Ah... não esqueça de colocar essa bandana na cabeça para disfarçar o cabelo".

Eles se olharam desconfiados, mas aquela parecia ser uma boa proposta. Um dos homens ficaria ali, e Verônica poderia confirmar tudo, ou não, claro!

Challenger vestiu o que Petros lhe dera, e todos se aproximaram do final da floresta. Verônica estava a vista. Seriam poucos metros de distância o que tornaria tudo mais ágil e rápido.

Antes que alguém pudesse protestar a decisão que tomara, Challenger passou a caminhar lentamente, com um porte ereto e elegante estufando o peito. Isso fazia com que ficasse mais forte e se parecesse mais ainda com Petros.

Há muito todos os moradores da casa tinham se tornado uma família com laços fortes e indestrutíveis. Challenger devia tanto a eles que se arriscar era o mínimo que poderia fazer para tentar salvar duas mulheres tão iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que qualquer um faria isso por elas também, mas achou que naquele momento era sua responsabilidade.

O sábio homem caminhou até Verônica e parou ao seu lado, de modo que ela só pode vislumbrar seu porte: "Então, Petros, você os encontrou?".

Challenger virou-se de frente para a loira e ergueu a cabeça para que ela pudesse reconhece-lo: "Sim, minha cara! Ele nos encontrou!".

Verônica conteve-se para não pular no pescoço do amigo para dizer o quão feliz estava por vê-lo: "Challenger...". Ela sussurrou: "E os outros?".

Ele sorriu: "Só vim confirmar se estava tudo certo... Podemos confiar mesmo nesse homem?".

"Bem... eu sei que nem tudo é o que parece... mas ele tem motivos para odiar essa gente daqui! E acho que não temos outra saída... além do mais, ele já podia ter nos delatado... estou solta e com minhas armas!". A garota falou baixinho para evitar ser ouvida por pessoas impertinentes.

"E Marguerite?". Questionou Challenger

"Até instantes atrás estava tudo bem... mas há pouco Dirkon voltou para a cabana, e eu não sei o que está acontecendo por lá! Temos que ser rápidos nisso... não sei por quanto tempo mais a Marguerite conseguirá manter o cretino afastado!". Agilizou Verônica.

"Tem alguém que está fazendo a sua guarda?". Challenger procurava atentamente por alguém que pudesse estar vigiando. Não viu nada, mas achou prudente perguntar para a garota da selva que tinha os olhos treinados para esse tipo de situação.

"Sim... você, Petros!". Gracejou antes de ficar séria novamente: "Só o Petros mesmo! Sorte que ele ficou encarregado por mim".

"Precisamos de uma estratégia! Não tem ninguém lhe observando... acho que devemos ir até onde os outros estão para poder combinar alguma coisa!".

Habilmente e silenciosamente a garota da selva correu até as primeiras árvores onde os amigos a esperavam agachados, e Challenger/Petros a seguiu dando olhadelas para ver se alguém os estava observando.

&&&

"Bem... onde está a Marguerite? Temos que liberta-la sem fazer muito alvoroço... pegamos ela e saímos daqui!". Adiantou-se Roxton.

Petros meneou a cabeça negativamente: "Acho que isso vai ser um pouco difícil de conseguir. Dirkon disponibilizou mais homens para fazer a guarda da cabana... Podemos tentar, mas não contem com isso!".

"Nosso dever não está somente com a Marguerite!". Disse Verônica abrindo um leve sorriso ao ver os demais amigos juntos de si.

Ned não conseguiu conter o impulso de correr até a moça e abraça-la fervorosamente. Impediu que ela falasse dando-lhe um beijo desesperado.

Roxton estava ficando impaciente com aquela cena. Até entendia o que se passava entre Malone e Verônica, principalmente o alívio que o rapaz deveria ter sentido ao perceber que sua amada estava bem, alívio esse que Roxton também queria sentir. Mas apesar disso, achava que aquela situação era inaceitável pelo simples fato de não prestarem atenção na situação a sua volta. Como poderiam não estar pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo com Marguerite. Pigarreteou fortemente, ao que os dois se separaram, só então se dando conta do que estavam fazendo.

Se não estivesse tão escuro naquele lugar, todos poderiam ter visto claramente Ned corar. Deixou o embaraço de lado e perguntou: "Hum... é... hum... o que mesmo você estava dizendo?".

Verônica voltou a deixar a sua expressão séria: "Petros está nos ajudando... e devemos um favor a ele". Ela deu um olhar significativo ao homem que a observava.

"Ele teve cara de pau de pedir algo em troca para nos ajudar? O que foi que ele pediu em troca?". Perguntou Finn um tanto enfezada.

Verônica revirou os olhos impacientemente: "A irmã dele está presa aqui também... vamos fazer com que ela consiga fugir junto com o Petros".

"Ta... tudo bem! Faremos isso... Mas e a Marguerite? Se vocês querem ficar batendo papo, tudo bem! Mas eu já cansei disso, e estou indo agora mesmo atrás dela". Disse Roxton extremamente aborrecido.

"Calma meu velho... nós vamos ir agora mesmo... só temos que montar grupos... nos dividir". Disse Challenger batendo no ombro do amigo tentando acalmar-lhe ao menos um pouco.

Verônica já não conseguia parar quieta. Ora se apoiava num pé, ora no outro. O tempo estava passando, e ela também estava preocupada com Marguerite: "Petros conseguiu alguns homens que estão do nosso lado... eles vão estar sem camisa... Ficaremos posicionados... se algo nos denunciar, entramos em ação".

"Tudo bem então... eu e Verônica vamos atrás da Marguerite... Malone vai atrás da irmã de Petros... e vocês três – apontou para Challenger, Finn e Petros – se posicionarão torcendo para que tudo dê certo... o acampamento é pequeno... fiquem atentos... verifiquem as armas antes de ir! Boa sorte". Roxton disse, e imediatamente todos verificaram suas armas e se dispersaram.

&&&

Marguerite estava impaciente. Não tinha o que fazer a não ser esperar por um milagre, no qual ela necessariamente não acreditava. Sabia que Verônica estava no acampamento, mas o que ela poderia fazer para lhe ajudar? Certamente estava em iguais, ou piores condições que a sua.

Cada vez que escutava um barulho um pouco diferenciado do ruído costumeiro da selva, acabava se sobressaltando.

O que ela faria quando Dirkon retornasse? Querendo ou não, o homem era mais alto e muito mais forte que ela.

Tudo o que tinha era a pequena faca sem fio e sua habilidade com palavras, que acabaria esgotada em pouco tempo. Mas tirando isso, nada estava a seu favor, aliás, ela estava literalmente encrencada.

Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do barulho proveniente de passos lá fora, a porta se escancarou, e Dirkon entrou encarando-a maliciosamente.

Marguerite respirou fundo e sorriu encantadoramente para ele. Falou com a voz rouca de forma assustadoramente sedutora: "Você demorou... já estava pensando que você tinha me esquecido aqui!". (Ah, como ela queria que aquilo fosse verdade).

O homem passou a mão esquerda ao redor da boca observando-a com cobiça: "Eu lhe dei um tempo a mais para que não fôssemos mais interrompidos com outras bobagens... o que acha disso?". Perguntou tentando perceber qualquer reação que entregasse os verdadeiros pensamentos da linda mulher a sua frente.

Ele caminhou até ela e a agarrou estupidamente. Sem qualquer aviso a beijou, fazendo com que a herdeira não tivesse escolha a não ser entrar no jogo dele para tentar conseguir controlar um pouco da situação.

Aquele homem era nojento por si só, agora, aquele beijo? Marguerite não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta repulsa na vida.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, urgentemente, aliás! Se continuasse naquele jeito, ela acabaria vomitando. Mas o que poderia fazer? Afinal de contas, só tinha uma faca sem fio... o fio... mas o que o fio de uma faca faria? Talvez cortes superficiais? Não era isso que ela queria...

Se bem que... ainda era uma faca, e como tal, ainda tinha uma certa ponta. Não era A ponta, mas se conseguisse crava-la num lugar estratégico, onde não existissem tantos músculos espessos e a pele fosse macia, com certeza se libertaria dele.

Sim... o pescoço era um ótimo lugar... mas como ela conseguiria pegar a afaça que estava dentro do cano da bota? Teria que se abaixar, e ele perceberia o menor movimento que ela tivesse.

Centenas de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça em questão de segundos.

Sem parar de beija-lo – trabalho particularmente difícil – ela o conduziu até a cama. Deitada poderia alcançar mais facilmente a bota se deixasse sua perna dobrada.

Ele soltou a boca dela, e passou a beijar o seu pescoço. Marguerite fez uma careta de asco sem que pudesse evitar, e mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o momento para aquilo. Tratou de olhar para a sua mão direita que mexia o cano da bota em busca da tão desejava faca.

Dirkon procurou a boca de Marguerite novamente enquanto acariciava o seu pescoço e seu quadril.

Para herdeira, aquele momento parecia durar horas, mas finalmente ela encontrou o que tanto procurava.

Segurou firmemente a faca, e lentamente, foi subindo sua mão até o pescoço do homem. Dirkon estava embevecido com a linda mulher à sua frente – um grande erro – e não percebeu a manobra que ela estava fazendo.

Marguerite passou o dedo indicador pelo pescoço do homem, conseguindo sentir sua pulsação. Logo depois segurou o cabo da faca com força, já a posicionando no lugar que escolhera. Ela desgrudou sua boca da dele e sorriu perversamente: "Você está gostando!". Dirkon sequer tinha idéia da raiva que perpassava pelos olhos da mulher.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca: "É... mas pode ficar ainda muito melhor...". Voltou a beija-la.

Foi nesse instante, em que a cólera tomava conta de suas veias, que ela empunhou a faca no pescoço de Dirkon, fazendo com que ele a soltasse e tentasse estancar o sangue que corria pelo seu pescoço.

Marguerite deixou a faca cair, e empurrou o homem para o lado, que caiu da cama, ainda vivo, mantendo a mãe sobre a perfuração.

A quantia de sangue que escorria era muito grande o que fez com que o homem desmaiasse e desfalecesse em pouco tempo.

Marguerite olhou com ódio para o corpo que estava no chão: "É... dessa vez eu terei que concordar com você! Podia ficar e ficou muito melhor!".

COMING SOON...

Olá pessoal, tudo bem? Eu sei que devo me esconder de vergonha! Demorei muito tempo para atualizar... mas abstinência de TLW me deixou assim... Peço desculpas pela demora, e espero que esse capítulo agrade a todos. Pretendo atualizar, no mais tardar, em duas semanas. Agradeço pela atenção e pela compreensão de vocês! Peço, claro, review para que minha inspiração venha com toda a força! Até mais!


End file.
